Beijando o Inimigo
by vivis-z
Summary: ...CAP 18...::Tradução de Kissing the Enemy:: Você já teve o sentimento de que o mundo conspira contra você? Que todos os seus piores pesadelos estão se realizando? Bem vindo a minha vida, ou a minha semana. Alguém me salva!LJ
1. No Qual Lily Whoosh

**Disclaimer:** Bom eu não sei fazer isso então eu vou ser completamente direta... Nada aqui é meu... Nem a fic é minha!

Essa linda fic é uma tradução de **"Kissing The Enemy" **da **czarina-kathryn.**

**Resumo:** (( Tradução de "Kissing the Enemy" ))  
Você já teve o sentimento de que o mundo conspira contra você? Que todos os seus piores pesadelos estão se realizando? Bem vindo a minha vida, ou a minha semana. Alguém me salva! Ah, e enquanto você está aqui por favor tire os lábios de James Potter do meus !

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: No qual Lily Whoosh**

**ou**

**(Título alternativo): No qual as vozes na cabeça de Lily fazem-na fazer coisas inesperadas**

Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje.

Eu não estava me sentindo mal quando eu levantei de manhã. Na verdade, eu estava me sentindo muito bem. Era um brilhante, amável dia. Nada tinha dado errado, e eu não tinha nenhuma razão pra acreditar que daria(com exceção de transfiguração, mas essa sempre dá errado).

E alguém achou o meu laço de cabelo preferido e tinha devolvido pra mim! Eu estava tão mal quando eu perdi na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas ontem. Eu tinha procurado em todos os lugares, mas não tinha achado.

Então, incompreensivelmente, eu estava muito feliz que tinha magicamente voltado pra mim.

"Hoje será um ótimo dia" Eu disse enquanto colocava meu cabelo num coque.

Que mentira. Eu acho que eu preciso voltar pra cama.

Não é justo! Eu tive uma perfeita, legal, prazerosa, boa manhã, e então a parte boa não passou do café da manhã.

Na verdade, só durou até meio minuto atrás, se eu vou ser exata sobre isso.

Eu estava simplesmente sentada na minha usual cadeira, comendo contentemente uma banana, quando _whoosh_, algo caiu no estômago como uma pedra. Eu odeio _whooshes_. É tão irritante quando algo coloca você numa onda, se estabelecendo no seu corpo como uma erupção de água.

O negócio inteiro é realmente estranho, no entanto, eu não necessariamente me senti mal, eu só me senti… sem cor.

Sendo minha parte prudente, eu decidi que eu pularia o fim do café da manhã. Não é preciso um gênio pra ver que ambos rocha e comida não vão entrar no meu estômago ao mesmo tempo. Um a pena, porque eu estou meio que com fome.

Colocando minha mochila sobre o meu ombro, eu me levantei. Então eu prontamente balancei pra direita. Cambaleante eu me segurei na mesa.

Aparentemente o _whoosh_ tinha me deixando tonta e sem equilíbrio – que legal.

Eu sai do Salão Principal sem nem um pouco de graça, significando que eu trombei em umas 10 pessoas e as mesas ficavam se colocando no meu caminho. Estúpidas mesas.

Me levou anos pra chegar na Transfiguração, e quando eu cheguei, eu me joguei na cadeira.

Minha cabeça parecia que estava voando uns 4 centímetros sobre o meu corpo.

Eu deixei minha cabeça na mesa enquanto respirava bem fundo.

Tido que eu quero é que essa praga vá embora. Eu não posso perder Transfiguração, eu simplesmente não posso. Esta é uma NIEMs classe que eu estou quase repetindo. Perder uma aula mataria qualquer chance da minha pessoa tirar uma nota maior que T. T de Trasgo. Eu não sou um Trasgo! Eu me recuso de pensar sobre isso!

Se eu pudesse pelo menos me segurar por 2 horas, eu posso pular Feitiços e ir direto para a Ala Hospitalar e deixar a Sra. Jeffries cuidar de mim. Bem… tentar cuidar de mim. Eu tenho uma dessas suspeitas do porque que ela não trabalha no St. Mungus (Não que ela não seja legal… mas legal não é o bastante)

Meu estômago deu uma violenta volta, como se alguém estivesse o tirando de mim e o colocando na Masmorra da Sonserina. Eu desesperadamente coloquei minhas mãos na minha capa, tentando não me concentrar na estranha sensação que estava em todos os meus nervos. Esses sentimentos são muito estranhos. Não é como se fosse dor, mas parece que algum tipo de estranha substância está passando pelas minhas veias, se misturando com o meu sangue, me sintonizando como uma antena trouxa de alguma desconhecida força.

Eu levantei a minha cabeça em surpresa enquanto, com uma forte e final volta do meu estômago, eu me sentia melhor. Ou talvez meu corpo só estava me dando um tempo antes dos reais problemas começarem? Eu olhei suspeitosamente para o meu estômago.

"Você não vai me dar nenhum problema vai?" Eu perguntei.

"Falando com você mesma, querida Lily? Não parece se encaixar na minha mais amável Monitora-Chefe," James Potter, o mais 'amável' (ha ha, certo) Monitor-Chefe, disse, pondo sua mão no meu ombro. E quem ele está chamando de 'sua' Monitora-Chefe? Ele tem sorte de eu não estar esmagando a cabeça dele agora.

Mas honestamente, de todas as pessoas que podiam ter entrado logo ele tinha que entrar enquanto eu estava conversando com o meu estômago. Tinha que ser porque eu nunca posso fazer nada monotamente embarassante sem ele por perto, posso? É algum tipo de insana regra, né? Todo mundo está atrás de mim não estão? Isso é só um enorme plano pra me levar pro hospício mais próximo. Eu sei que é!

Ahem… voltando pra parte mais lógica.

Enquanto eu estava pensando na enorme teoria, Sr. Potter tinha de alguma maneira se inclinado sobre os meus ombros, então ele estava numa posição em que ele podia olhar nos meus olhos. Nessa posição ele parecia surpreendentemente com um Brotossauro, sem essa informação você não entenderia meu próximo sentimento.

Eu odeio Brotossauros. Absolutamente os detesto.

Hei, eu decide não ficar nisso; afinal de contas, eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer. Como dizer para o Sr. Potter ir embora, por nenhuma razão em particular( apesar do todo 'minha Monitora-Chefe'). Eu inconscientemente endireitei meus ombros e me sentei um pouco na ponta da minha cadeira tipo me preparando para fazer meu discurso. Iria ser impressionante. Infelizmente o negócio todo de endireitar e sentar fez a cadeira se deslocar um pouco.

Se deslocando um pouco não parece um problema, a não ser que você esteja numa imitação de Brotossauro; aí as coisas ficam um _pouco_ complicadas.

Meus olhos quase saíram do meu rosto em surpresa enquanto Potter era jogado a minha frente me levando desajeitadamente até minha mesa. Eu não sei como ele fez(eu realmente não sei), mas enquanto ele era mandado sobre a minha cadeira vindo na minha direção ele estava meio fofo.

Isso eu posso provar porque eu tinha,de algum jeito, virado enquanto eu estava caindo sobre a minha mesa então eu estava vendo Potter(e, desse jeito, eu tinha uma vista privilegiada do quão fofo ele estava). Eu joguei minha mãos pro alto pra tentar pegar ele. Não que eu tivesse alguma chance, mas eu pensei que era o meu dever cívico.

"Sr. Juíz, Eu tentei salvar ele" Isso soa bem. Eu aposto 10 galeões que eu podia ganhar o caso.

Minhas mãos, claro, encontraram o peito do Potter enquanto ele caia sobre mim.

Eu sempre tive a suspeita de que minha mesa era meio fraca. Parece velha e meio solta. Claro, a mesa escolheu aquele momento, quando James Potter e eu estávamos sobre ela, pra me provar que eu estava certa. Sinto muito, sádica, peça de mer… mesa.

Você ouviu mãe? Eu não falei palavrão… mesmo na minha cabeça onde você não pode me ouvir, mas mesmo assim... e mesmo seu eu tivesse, essa é o tipo de situação que merece um linguajar vulgar.

Enquanto nós caíamos no chão no meio de um furacão de lascas de Madeira, pergaminhos e penas, eu sabia que hoje não era meu dia. Você pode pensar que é só porque eu quebrei a mesa, mas eu temo que não é isso. Ordinariamente depois de quebra a mesa eu estaria criativamente praguejando uma tempestade, desesperadamente evitando palavrões, no caso da minha mãe estar ouvindo.

Infelizmente qualquer praguejo(criativo ou atua) é bem impossível no momento, devido ao fato que eu certamente, absolutamente, e sem nenhuma dúvida tenho os lábios de James Potter pressionados aos meus.

Alguém me salve!

O negócio todo aconteceu naquele grotesco tipo de câmera lenta que você vê nos filmes, eu ainda não sei como os lábios dele foram para nos meus. Eu tenho quase certeza que eu devo ter piscado ou alguma coisa porque em um segundo os lábios dele estavam onde deviam estar, ou seja em nenhum lugar perto dos meus, e no próximo, eles estavam exatamente onde não deviam estar, nos meus lábios.

Então agora eu estou deitada aqui olhando para os olhos dele, me sentindo bem destacada de toda a situação. Isso tem que ser um tipo surreal da vida. Eu beijando James Potter. James Potter me beijando. Sim… surreal.

Na verdade é meio divertido o assitir se esforçando para desgrudar os lábios dos meus. Honestamente, eu beijo tão bem assim? Eu não acho, vendo que eu não estou nem me movendo. Não, nem um milímetro. Eu estou deitada aqui fingindo estar petrificada e fingindo que isso não está acontecendo. Eu acho que eu estou fazendo um bom trabalho.

Que droga! Há uma corrente invisível amarrada na minha cabeça! Alguém realmente precisa me salvar agora! Eu juro que deve ter invisíveis correntes. Eu não sei de que outro jeito isso aconteceria. James levantou a cabeça e a minha cabeça foi junto. Foi junto! Eu não disse pra ir junto! O que a minha cabeça estava fazendo? Eu vou morrer de vergonha por causa do observador casual(e James), parece que eu não quero que nossos lábios se separem. Isso não pode 'tá acontecendo! Eu preciso ser desamarrada dele agora!

Desesperadamente, eu levei minhas mãos a testa dele, e o empurrei. Nossos lábios se separaram com um audível pop e ele rolou para o meu lado, corando. Eu acabei de perceber que eu também estou corando.

Ai meu Deus, eu estou corando. Eu vou morrer de vergonha. Eu posso sentir minha cara ficar numa cor forte enquanto eu estou sentada aqui. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. E se alguém viu isso? Eu olhei em volta da sala e, pro meu alívio, estava vazia.

Rapidamente com toda a minha raiva de ser beijada por James Potter, eu virei para dar a ele uma enorme repreensão de todas as razões dele ser um... um... um ótimo beijador... NÃO!

Quem disse isso? Que está na minha mente? Eu sei que você está ai! Sai! Ele realmente não beija bem, e aliás eu obviamente não tenho uma base para essa conclusão. Eu precisaria no mínimo de uns 5 ou 6 beijos... Eu vou parar agora. Eu não acredito nisso. Eu agora até consigo me embaraçar na frente do meu próprio cérebro.

De volta para o que eu estava dizendo; eu ia o repreender por qualquer coisa, exceto por ele se um bom beijador, mas no exato momento, Professora McGonagall entrou na sala. Eu sempre gostei dela. Ela é tão perspectiva. Tudo que ela teve que fazer foi ver nós dois sentados no chão e corando e ela virou e saiu da sala. Deus, eu amo aquela mulher.

Eu me levantei no momento em que ela saiu e vi Potter fazer o mesmo, com passos curtos. Eu peguei o braço dele e o ajudei a levantar, eu virei para ele então nós podíamos continuar.

Eu aposto que eu podia ter medido o espaço entre nós com o meu dedinho. Irônico não? Eu acho que a minha percepção deve ter ido pela janela hoje.

Eu tentei ir para trás, mas algum tipo de força estava segurando minha cabeça. Não só estava segurando minha cabeça lá, mas também estava me levando para James Potter!

Socorro!

James parecia estar entrando em pânico, mas usando seus incríveis reflexos, ele descobriu uma solução.

Eu gostaria de dizer que eu estou sendo sarcástica, e eu acho que os reflexos dele devem estar sendo comandados pelo inferno.

Ou melhor ainda, o que está além do inferno?

Então qual era o brilhante plano do Sr. Potter? Bem, era bem espantoso e provocativo; ele simplesmente pôs suas mãos nos meus ombros e me empurrou. Eu provavelmente pensaria melhor do plano dele se ele tivesse pensado no fato da minha cadeira estar diretamente atrás de mim.

Infelizmente, ele não pensou e eu senti me coração pular pelos meus dedos do pé enquanto meu pé era pego na cadeira e eu perdia o equilíbrio. Eu cai para trás e a dura madeira da mesa atrás da minha bateu na minha bunda… mas apenas por 3 segundos.

Eu suponho que você deve estar pensando,"Bom, isso é uma coisa boa"

Mas não é. É uma coisa horrível, já que a razão de não estar mais nas minhas costas é que as lascas estão em todo o meu corpo. Que pensaria que a mesa atrás da minha era ainda mais fraca?

Eu tenho que dizer, eu sempre pensei que era mais forte, mas eu acho que não.

Oh, há uma coisa boa pra mencionar. Eu não suponho que você já tenha visto que uma mesa sobre pressão parte ao meio atirando uma das pernas pela sala, já viu? Cinco segundos atrás, nem eu. Mas eu gostaria de dizer que o Sr. James Potter acabou de receber o que ele merecia por ter me empurrado, na forma de um basilísco voador a perna da mesa foi direto para o estomago dele. Hehehe.

Ah sim, então eu estava deitada no meio das madeiras, assistindo com uma fascinação enquanto James Potter valentemente tentava não cair no chão, quando McGonagal entrou na sala.

Ela levantou uma sombrancelha e disse "Eu suponho que da próxima vez que eu voltar a sala inteira vai estar demolida."

James que estava respirando dificilmente, olhou para a Professora "Provavelmente" McGonagall balançou a cabeça e tirou sua varinha. Com um balanço ela pôs minha mesa de pé.

Eu me pergunto se ela tem prática nisso?

Ela olhou penetrantemente para mim e eu percebi que ela não poderia arrumar essa mesa enquanto eu estava em cima dela. . Eu levantei rapidamente e ela concertou a mesa.

"Obrigada Professora." Eu disse

"Sem problemas Srta. Evans." McGonagall disse. Eu olhei para baixo e meus olhos se esbugalharam.

Ai MEU DEUS! Minha saia estava quase na minha cintura!

Eu a arrumei rapidamente , olhando para James pra ter certeza que ele não estava me olhando, eu acho que quando eu fiz isso eu devo ter dado uns passos para trás. Era meio difícil ver James já que ele estava atrás de mim, então dando um passo para mais perto dele seria lógico.

Se eu tivesse me lembrado que a minha cadeira ainda estava no caída no chão. Eu realmente não gosto daquela cadeira. Eu senti meu pé bater na cadeira e um déjà vu aconteceu.

Adivinha? Eu não cai no chão.

Eu sei o que você está pensando "Oh, James deve ter pegado ela"

Bem, ele não me pegou. Eu mais peguei ele, de surpresa. Eu cai em cima dele enquanto ele estava tentando sair do chão. Ele podia ter saído do caminho. Afinal de contas, você não pode ser um ótimo jogador de Quadribol sem ter bons reflexos (e até eu admito que ele é um fantástico jogador), mas ele não os usou. Eu acho que ele estava sendo um cavalheiro ou algo do tipo pra me deixar cair em cima dele.

Certo, certo, eu admito que eu estou meio feliz por ele estar no caminho.

James gemeu quando nós caímos no chão, eu acho que gritar de dor é muito garota. Eu , no entanto, não senti muito já que ele é um bom apoio.

Eu estou agora num situação complicada. Eu tenho que manejar ficar em cima dele então um pouco do meu peso está nele, mas eu não posso me mover porque senão eu posso acabar sentando nele.

No entanto eu não estou entrando em pânico.

Não, eu não estou.

Lógico que não.

Certo, eu estou entrando em pânico.

Me movendo rapidamente, eu tentei mover minha perna esquerda para onde minha perna direita estava. Isso podia ter dado certo, realmente, tinha uma possibilidade, mas então de novo o fato do chão debaixo da minha perna direita estava um pouco escorregadio, também tinha possibilidade.

Por que quando existe uma briga entre eu e o chão o chão sempre ganha? Eu senti meu pé escorregando e eu bati na minha outra perna, tentando ganhar um equilíbrio que de algum jeito acabou com a minha cabeça batendo na cabeça de James Potter. E onde isso me levou?

Bem, lógico, isso pôs meus lábios direto nos dele.


	2. No Qual Lily Está Numa Situação Díficil

**N/T: **Bom, primeiramente muito obrigada pelos coments...Pq por mais q essa fic não seja minha ainda sim eh legal receber comentários pelo meu árduo trabalho!... E eu tenho só alguns aviso pra dar sobre a minha pessoa antes dos agradecimentos:

**_Primeiro_: Eu sou uma menina meio (completamente) louca...**

**_Segundo_: Eu fico meio boba ás vezes... Sabe, meiu boba alegre...**

**_Terceiro_: O mais importante... Eu sou muito convencida... Quer dizer não é da minha natureza ser convencida é que ás vezes eu fico... Então não liguem se eu der uma de convencida... eu não sou sempre assim... E isso com certeza é culpa das dois primeiros avisos...**

* * *

Agora os **agradecimentos:**

**Lana Evans Potter:** Tudo hiper ótimo... e pode fikar tranquila porque ainda vão ter bastante capítulos... E ainda mais legais que esse... Bjokinhas...!³

**Beatriz Evans: **Muito obrigada pelo parabéns... E o negócio do _whoosh_ é tipo um peso no estômago... Eu acho que deve ser tipo uma ância (e eu não sei se se escreve assim) Muito obrigada pela sorte... porque por mais que não seja minha fic isso é muito legal... Ah e eu também adoro esse dialogos internos da Lily... ás vezes até me lembra eu mesma... Pq como vc já viu lah em cima eu sou mei louca... Bjokinhas...!³

**-Nathi Black-:** Meiu loka a Lily! Magina...Ah e deiso te fala queeu amo a sua fic _De Olhos Fechados_... Adoro de paixão ela... Bjokinhas...!³

**ArthurCadrn:** Põe maluk nisso!² Mas pode deixa que eu vo continua a tradução da fic até o fim... E eu tbm vo posta o mais rápido possível... Bjokinhas...!³

**Lynn Blake: **Olha eu num sei qtos capítulo vão ter pq a autora ainda não acabou... Mas eu tenho certeza que vão ser bastantes... Pq essa fic realmente é muito boa... Bjokinhas...!³

**

* * *

Resumo:** (( Tradução de "Kissing the Enemy" ))  
Você já teve o sentimento de que o mundo conspira contra você? Que todos os seus piores pesadelos estão se realizando? Bem vindo a minha vida, ou a minha semana. Alguém me salva! Ah, e enquanto você está aqui por favor tire os lábios de James Potter do meus !

* * *

**Capítulo 2: No Qual Lily Está Numa Situação Difícil**

**ou**

**No Qual Lily Quebra Uma Mesa… De Novo.**

**A última vez que vimos nossa heroína:**

Bem, lógico, isso pôs meus lábios direto nos dele.

**ooo...ooo**

Que bobo da minha pessoa até mesmo pensar que eu poderia ter caído no peito dele ou no ombro ou até mesmo no pescoço.

Então eu fiquei lá, deitada em cima dele, lábios grudados por uns 3 segundos, tentando entender como isso tinha acontecido, quando James aparentemente decidiu não ser mais um cavalheiro.

Você deve estar perguntando como eu cheguei a esta conclusão...

Bem, na verdade, estava bem óbvio quando ele rolou sobre nós então ele estava em cima de mim e começou a me beijar como seu eu fosse oxigênio e ele fosse um homem se afogando.

Eu não pude fazer nada; Eu tinha que beijá-lo de volta.

É só que eu tenho estado bem louca desde a primeira vez que os lábios dele tocaram os meu e talvez se eu o beijasse, pararia.

Só pra você saber, eu acho que desilusão própria é uma grande coisa.

Eu estava tão concentrada no cheiro dele e como os lábios dele eram tão suaves, que eu nem registrei a voz de McGonagall na sala dizendo, "Realmente crianças, vocês não podiam fazer isso em outro lugar?"

James não prestou muita atenção, então consequentemente eu também não. Ele simplesmente continuou me beijando e correndo suas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Vai estar todo embaraçado quando ele acabar. Eu espero que eu ainda tenha aquela escova extra na minha mochila.

O que finalmente nos separou foi um alto assovio da porta.

James desgrudou de mim, parecendo um pouco surpreso. Ele tirou uma das mãos do meu cabelo e nunca tirando os seus olhos dos meus, mostrou o dedo para o melhor amigo dele.

Finalmente capaz de respirar… e pensar… eu sai debaixo dele e usei a mesa para me levanter. Eu não acredito que eu beijei _ele_. Eu vou morrer de vergonha. Recusando encontrar os olhos de qualquer pessoa, eu cuidadosamente fui até a minha mesa.

Quando eu cheguei na mesa, eu vi os outros alunos chegando. Pelo menos eles não tinham me visto com James. Só pensar nisso me fez tremer de medo.

Andando cuidadosamente eu dei a volta na mesa para pegar minha cadeira. Eu me abaixei para pegá-la. Mas antes que eu pudesse uma par de fortes mãos a pegou para mim. Eu honestamente não sabia quem era até eu encontrar os olhos castanhos de James.

Na verdade, isso foi tudo que eu vi já que eu, instantaneamente, estava o beijando. Foi muito estranho. Eu não queria beijá-lo. Eu só levantei minha cabeça, nós estávamos centímetros distantes e então nós estávamos nos beijando.

Normalmente beijar requer estar bem perto um do outro não alguns centímetros e eu tenho quase certeza que nenhum de nós moveu. Bem estranho. Eu tentei me mover, mas descobri que não dava.

Ai Deus. Eu me esforcei mais, mas eu podia sentir James começar a cair em cima de mim, então eu parei. Bom Deus, eu podia ver. Ele cairia em cima de mim e nós cairíamos na mesa e a quebrariamos… de novo.

Sorte eu pensei, então não aconteceria. Infelizmente eu não estava pensando tão bem para parar outro Plano Maluco do Potter.

Ele foi pra trás me puxando com ele, i extamente /i como eu pensei, exceto que foi culpa dele (idiota), não minha. Eu viajei espetacularmente sobre a minha cadeira, balançando meus braços rapidamente tentando manter o equilíbrio. Claro, não funcionou e eu fui caindo até o peito dele, o que é_muito_legal, mas isso não é o importante já que James perdeu o equilíbrio e nós fomos caindo até a mesa atrás da gente.

Engraçado o bastante aquela mesa não tinha ficado nem um pouco forte depois da última vez que eu cai nela. Se quebrou com amável som. Nós caímos no chão com um forte impacto, eu pulei do peito de James e caí fortemente em cima do meu traseiro.

"Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans, se controlem e PAREM de destruir as minhas mesas!" McGonagall gritou enquanto James se arrastava até a sua mesa.

Eu me levantei enquanto James se jogava na sua cadeira e virava para o melhor amigo e dizia "Eu não acho que hoje seja o meu dia."

Sirius sorriu "Au contraire mon ami!"

James levantou uma sobrancelha "Como você aprendeu francês?"

Eu acho que eu vou ter um ataque de pânico. Ótimo, agora McGonagall está me mandando um olhar mortificador. Eu acho que eu vou ter que adiar aquele ataque de pânico.

Calmamente eu dei a volta na minha cadeira, que estava no chão, a levantei e, espertamente me sentei.

Certo, vamos ser verdadeiros; eu não estou calma. Eu não ficarei calma por um bom tempo. Na verdade, eu provavelmente nunca mais ficarei calma. Mas eu tenho certeza que eu mencionei que eu estou em desilusão própria, então eu vou fingir.

Pelo menos meu estômago não está mais doendo. Não, eu retiro isso porque eu não quero olhar para o lado bom agora. Eu estou muito bem sentada aqui reclamando e você não pode me tirar daqui. Então HA!

Oh Deus, eu disse esse HA alto? Ops, devo ter dito. Eu estou tendo um dia tão ruim.

Vendo que a McGonagall virou para escrever algo no quadro, eu joguei minha cabeça na mesa. Eu queria ser invisível. Eu preciso achar uma poção ou, melhor ainda, um feitiço que fará isso.

"Eu não acho que hoje é meu dia" Eu murmurei pra mim mesma.

"Au contraire mon amie," alguém murmurou de volta e eu quase caí da minha cadeira. Eu olhei em volta e vi minha melhor amiga Ally sentada do meu lado. Eu suspirei fortemente. Deus, ela me assustou, eu não tinha percebido que ela estava lá.

Ótimo, beijar Potter não só me fez a Miss Desajeitada, e agora eu sou a Miss Cega.

"Quando você aprendeu a falar francês?" Eu perguntei suspeitosamente.

Ally só sorriu esse sorriso irritante, que ela parece estar usando bastante esses tempos, e disse "Nenhum lugar"

Nenhum lugar! Eu aposto que ela está tendo aulas. Ok, isso foi meio óbvio, não foi? Eu acho que Miss Óbvio precisa ser adicionado a minha lista de novos problemas. Eu rolei meus olhos, parte pra mim mesma e parte para o 'nenhum lugar' (só para você saber, nenhum lugar deveria ser dito com uma voz aguda e irritante que melhor se encaixa na pessoa mais estúpida que fala isso. Por que? Porque é 20 vezes mais estúpido do que a pessoa e porque eu odeio isso!)

Ahem, então eu decide voltar a ignorar o mundo. Eu estou indo muito bem. Eu estou imaginando que eu estou em um lugar legal e tropical que com certeza é em_algum lugar_, e não existe James Tristan Potter em nenhum lugar por perto. Ele na verdade está no outro lado do mundo, o exato geograficamente do outro lado. Merlin, fantasias como esta são tão legais.

Na minha próxima aventura pelo mundo vi o que todos estavam fazendo. Eu descobri que nós devíamos estar transfigurando pedras para coelhos. Eu não vou nem me importar em tentar. Com a minha sorte, eu provavelmente terminaria com um dragão ou alguma coisa parecida.

"Srta. Evans, eu entendo que você prefira não atrair mais a morte hoje" McGonagall disse, batendo no meu ombro, "Mas eu realmente insisto que você ao menos tente transfigurar. Eu tenho certeza que Potter a salvará se acontecer algo ruim."

Eu podia sentir as minha orelhas(**N/T:** Orelha e não ouvido… Pq de acordo com o meu professor de biologia o ouvido não existe ) ficando vermelhas. Não era com se eu_quisesse_beijá-lo ou qualquer coisa. Na verdade, a única razão por eu ter beijado o foi porque existem correntes invisíveis amarradas na minha cabeça.

Hummm… então eu posso estar ficando um pouco louca e também um pouco paranóica, mas existem coisas piores, como dragões.

Eu olhei relutantemente para a minha pedra, então eu olhei para o coelhinho da Ally. Ela estava o acariciando.

Não era possível que eu seria capaz de fazer isso.

"Não é difícil Lily." Ally disse.

Eu sei que ela está tentando ajudar, mas eu odeio quando ela diz isso. Sempre me faz sentir mais estúpida quando eu não consigo. Sentindo-me em dúvida do que iria sair de tudo isso, eu balancei minha varinha. Eu sei que eu usei o feitiço certo e balancei corretamente a minha varinha, eu sempre faço. Simplesmente não funciona. É tão irritante. Eu já trabalhei com a McGonagall e ela não entende.

Droga, eu estou tão desesperada que eu já trabalhei até com o Potter e i ele , meio proclamado O Senhor da Transfiguração, também não entendeu. McGonagall está surpreendentemente me ajudando sobre tudo isso, ela sempre inclui algumas questões nos exames práticos que são só movimentos da varinha e não transfigurar coisas. É isso e só isso que não me deixa falhar nessa matéria.

Eu assisti com um pequeno interesse a minha pedra desaparecer.

"Muito bom" eu me parabenizei, "Nada terrível aconteceu."

E então com um alto pop, um enorme girassol em um bonito vaso apareceu na minha mesa. Isso não foi mal; eu gosto de girassóis.

Então o girassol virou-se para mim. Certo, girassóis que se movem são legais, mesmo se eles têm pequenos olhos que são meio assustadores.

Então ele rosnou, mostrando grandes dentes.

Eu decidi que eu não gosto muito desse girassol e eu tenho uma pequena impressão de que ele pode ser carnívoro.

Eu joguei minhas mãos na frente do meu rosto enquanto ele vinha na minha direção. Antes que ele tivesse chance de usar meus braços como brinquedos de mastigação, eu fui jogada da minha cadeira por uma pessoa particularmente pesada. (três chances para adivinhar quem era)

Eu não estou tentando ser rude insultando o peso dele, mas já que ele caiu em cima de mim eu acho que eu estou no direito de reclamar um pouco.Ele pode não ser considerado 'pesado', mas quando ele cai em cima de você, jogando você da cadeira e prega você no chão, ele é bem pesado. Eu vou ter alguns lindos machucados amanhã… maldito girassol carnívoro.

James (sim, para aqueles que acharam que era ele, estavam certos) saiu de cima de mim, e assim eu consegui respirar. O girassol virou para Ally e ela saiu da sua cadeira.

James tirou a sua varinha no seu bolso e de onde ele estava no chão ele gritou "Immobulus!"

O girassol congelou e Ally pegou a oportunidade para voltar à mesa e pegar o coelho. James virou para mim e eu abri minha boca para agradecê-lo e então os lábios dele estavam nos meus. Eu juro que não tinha percebido que nós estávamos tão perto.

Eu empurrei James, usando toda a minha força e nossos lábios se separaram. O momento da minha empurrada me fez escorregar no muito bem polido chão, até debaixo da minha mesa. Eu deitei de barriga pra cima e olhei para o lado debaixo da minha mesa. Quem pensaria que um girassol carnívoro pesava tanto?

Pelo menos é o que eu acho que as rachaduras na minha mesa significam. Este simplesmente não é o meu dia, é? Suspirando pesadamente, eu rolei fora da mesa. Eu limparia tudo quando a mesa quebrasse. Eu rolei mais um pouco então parei.

Eu decidi que talvez a melhor solução era fingir que nada disso estava acontecendo. Então eu simplesmente fiquei lá examinando o teto enquanto as pessoas ficavam correndo de um lado pro outro tentando limpar a minha bagunça.

Eu ouvi James falar altos palavrões enquanto Sirius ria. Aparentmenteo girassol tinha mordido a perna dele. Eu teria virado e olhado, mas eu estou meio paranóica com o Potter. Por que eu sempre acabo beijando ele? Bem, não sempre, mas hoje. Na verdade, eu nunca tinha o beijado antes.

Wow, que história para contra para os netos, "É, crianças, nosso primeiro beijo foi quando nós acidentalmente quebramos uma mesa e caímos um em cima do outro." Isso iria tão bem.

Espera! Segura, volta, rebobina, pausa!

Quem no mundo disse que nós vamos ter netos? Porque se eu estou certa para ter netos você primeiro tem que ter filhos e para ter esses você teria que… bem pelo menos ter uma boa relação com a outra pessoa, e eu não estou tendo nenhum relação desse tipo (ou de qualquer tipo) com James Potter!

Que piada, eu, Lily Marie Evans, tendo filhos com Potter. Ah Deus, isso vai acontecer tanto como… como quando McGonagall decidir usar o cabelo solto! Falando (ou pensando) sobre a McGonagall, a cabeça dela acabou de aparecer no meu campo de visão, eu acho que ela quer falar comigo.

"Eu acho que eu preciso ir embora." Eu disse em um sussurro.

"Como soa a Ala Hospitalar?" ela perguntou.

"Eu não estou doente."

"Eu percebo isso Srta. Evans, mas você precisa ir embora e o Sr. Potter precisa ir à Ala Hospitalar então eu pensei que nós podíamos juntar os dois."

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente sem nem mesmo pensar. Mcgonagall tem um jeito de fazer você fazer isso. Ela simplesmente apresenta a idéia numa voz que você não pode fazer nada a não ser concordar. Enquanto eu sentava, eu percebi que eu tinha acabado de me sentenciar à uma viagem pelos corredores sozinha com o Potter. Ugh. Eu quero bater a minha cabeça em algo duro, de preferência liso.

Eu olhei para o chão, hummmm…. Isso podia funcionar.

Antes que eu pudesse tentar, eu fui levantada pela parte detrás do meu casaco. Depois de ter me levantado a mão me soltou e eu arrumei meu casaco. Eu virei para ver, de todas as pessoa, Sirius Black, melhor amigo de James, olhando para mim. Eu pisquei algumas vezes. Ele não desapareceu magicamente. Eu acho que ele deve ser real.

"Ordinariamente," ele começou, "Sou eu quem leva o James à Ala Hospitalar quando ele se machuca"

"'Tá bom ..." Eu disse, quando ele não parecia inclinado a continuar.

"Há algumas coisas que você precisa saber se você vai fazer isso. Primeiro, mesmo se ele disser que está bem, ele não está, na verdade, ele realmente não está. Segundo, não o deixe te convencer de tentar tirá-lo da Ala Hospitalar, essas coisas nunca acontecem do jeito que você planejou. Terceiro, se ele te der um problema como, parando e se negando a continuar porque ele não quer ir, ou fingir que ele esqueceu de fazer um enorme trabalho e que ele precisa acabá-lo antes de ir a Ala Hospitalar, lembre-o de que você sabe do acidente do feijão."

"Acidente do Feijão?" Eu perguntei.

"Que não é importante," Sirius disse, "Só lembre. Sim, então quarto, se ele tentar correr você precisa lembrá-lo do porque dele estar indo para a Ala Hospitalar. O jeito mais fácil de fazer isso é chutar, bater, socar e/ou arranhar a parte machucada, esta vez sendo a perna. A dor que isso vai causar vai convencê-lo de que a Ala Hospitalar é a melhor escolha."

Houve um tossido impaciente de James, que estava na porta, sua perna sangrando muito.

"Certo, eu pularei para o final. Finalmente, se ele disser que ele é muito fraco para continuar e simplesmente gostaria de morrer em paz no chão, lembre-o de que se ele morrer ele nunca mais vai ver _você_de novo".

"Eu?"

"Funciona como um feitiço; ele levanta rapidinho."

Eu olhei para o Sirius me sentindo perdida. Ele realmente espera que eu acredite que James me vê como uma razão para viver?

"Bem, vai indo," ele disse.

Eu acho que eu vou ter que pensar depois. No entanto, parece meio irreal. Afinal de contas, não é como se nó estivéssemos loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:_ No Qual Lily Exercita Seus Reflexos_**

_"Eu sei que vai funcionar com o Potter, não é como se ele fosse alguma coisa mais esperto que um cachorro."_

_"Eu senti um pouco de culpa. Com que eu estou brincando? Isso vai causá-lo muita dor."_

_"James deu um estranho grito que parecia um grito de um hipogrifo morrendo e caiu no chão inconsciente."_

_Agora ele vai me associar com dor e ele nunca mais virá perto de mim. Espera... isso não é pra ser uma coisa boa?"_


	3. No Qual Lily Exercita Seus Reflexos

**N/T: **Oioi pessoas! Bom, queria agradece a todo mundo... e fala q talvez nu Natal eu poste dois capítulo ... tipo como um presente... Q vcs acham?

**Natalia Lima:** Putz... eu nem sabia q tinha esse negóciu ai... mas pod deixar q eu vo tirar... Ai e eu tbm amei essa parte q vc coloko nu coment... Muito fofa neh! Bjokinhas...!³

**-Nathi Black-: **Q bom q vc tah amando... E realmente os dois são MUITO atrapalhados... Mas a Lily passa dos limites de atrapalhamento! E eu num gosto da sua fic! Eu AMO D+ a sua fic! Bjokinhas...!³

**ArthurCadarn: **Dinadinha... E os próximos capítulos vão fikar melhor ainda pod ter certeza! E pod fik tranquilo que eu num vo para de traduzi a fic naum... Bjokinhas...!³

**Beatriz Evans: **Adorei esse 'A Lily é a Lily'... Por que será q ela num consegue mante a boca longe da dele? Por que? rsrsrs... Bjokinhas...!³

**

* * *

**

**Resumo:** (( Tradução de "Kissing the Enemy" ))  
Você já teve o sentimento de que o mundo conspira contra você? Que todos os seus piores pesadelos estão se realizando? Bem vindo a minha vida, ou a minha semana. Alguém me salva! Ah, e enquanto você está aqui por favor tire os lábios de James Potter do meus !

**

* * *

**

**No Qual Lily exercita seus reflexos**

**Ou**

**No qual Lily e James fazem uma viagem à Ala Hospitalar**

**Onde nós deixamos nossa heroína:**

Eu acho que eu vou ter que pensar depois. No entanto, parece meio irreal. Afinal de contas, não é como se nó estivéssemos loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

**Oooo...oooO **

Eu fui até Potter e o ajudei a colocar o seu braço em volta do meu pescoço. Eu segurei fortemente no seu braço tentando o deixar em pé. Ele balançou e eu desesperadamente agarrei a cintura dele com o meu outro braço. Foi legal, bem legal... até mesmo prazeroso.

O que foi isso? Eu estava brincando sobre os loucamente apaixonados, o meu braço sabe disso? Não é pra ser legal ficar com o meu braço em volta da cintura dele. Braço idiota, não pode nem entender as coisas.

Ignorando o meu braço, Potter e eu fomos pelo corredor. Coitado do Potter, hoje realmente não é o dia dele. Primeiro o pé da mesa e agora isso.

Hei, eu acabei de ter a melhor idéia.

Fato, o Potter continua se machucando quando está perto de mim.

Suposição, ele agora vai associar dor estando perto de mim.

Esperança, ele vai começar a me evitar, deste modo, evitando a dor.

É brilhante: puro gênio.

Esse tipo de coisa funcionou com cachorros não funcionou? Foi o tal de Pavlov, ele tocava um sino na hora que ele ia dar comida aos cachorros e conseqüentemente toda hora que ele tocasse o sino os cachorros iriam começar a salivar, mesmo se ele não desse comida a eles. É chamado de... treinamento. Isso! Eu vou treinar o Potter!

Eu sei que vai funcionar com o Potter, não é como se ele fosse alguma coisa mais esperto que um cachorro.

Eu tinha desenvolvido um ritmo para nossa caminhada, passo, arrastar um pouco o Potter, passo, deixar o Potter um pouco para trás, passo, arrastar um pouco o Potter e assim sucessivamente. Estava indo muito bem até eu perceber que o Potter estava ficando cada vez mais para trás.

Intrigada eu olhei para ele e o que eu vi não era bom. Sua respiração estava bem apressada, e o rosto dele estava mais pálido que o Nick-quase-sem-cabeça. Ele estava perdendo muito sangue. Eu olhei sobre os nossos ombros e vi uma trilha de sangue no corredor.

Eu senti um arrepio na minha espinha, percebendo que a gente teria que ir rápido ou eu teria um inconsciente Potter nas mãos.

"Potter você não vai desmaiar vai?" Eu perguntei. Pergunta idiota, eu sei, mas eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor.

"Agora não, Evans." Ele respondeu parecendo muito cansado. A voz quase nem saia da boca.

Eu peguei a resposta dele, e coloquei no meu Tradutor Potter, e percebi que o que ele realmente quis dizer era que ele desmaiar a qualquer minuto.

Maldição!

Espera... Se ele desmaiar, ele vai estar inanimado. Isso pode parecer bem óbvio, mas é uma coisa enorme porque quando algo é inanimado um amável feitiço de levitação faz maravilhas. Para fazer um feitiço numa coisa animada, vamos James Potter como exemplo, para fazer um feitiço de levitação no Potter um teria que ter não só um ótimo domínio em feitiços (que eu tenho), mas também uma ilimitada fonte de poder (o que eu meio que não tenho, embora eu odeie admitir). Levitar coisas inanimadas é muito fácil para qualquer bruxo ou bruxa, mas coisas animadas… isso é outra história poucas pessoas podem fazer isso.

Eu acho que isso é outra razão do porque Potter me incomodar tanto, eu tenho ciúmes. Eu não entendo onde ele pega todos esses poderes. Droga, ele levita pessoas só por diversão e nem sua. Se ele entendesse isso ele poderia fazer… qualquer coisa. Eu odeio quando as pessoas não vêem seu potencial. Mas eu acho que não vai importar se ele ver a não ser que ele desmaie agora ou ele vai morrer de perda de sangue antes de chegar na Ala Hospitalar.

Eu olhei para o Potter enquanto nós fracamente íamos pelo corredor. Ele realmente é um teimoso idiota. De vez em quando, eu relutantemente admirava isso nele, mas agora não é uma dessas vezes. Julgando pela cara dele, ele provavelmente vai ficar acordado por uns 10 minutos... então ele vai desmaiar e morrer.

Se eu o levitasse nós poderíamos estar na Ala Hospitalar em 45 segundos. Bem, talvez um pouco mais vendo que eu teria que parar a minha corrida pela aparência. Afinal de contas, eu não iria querer que a Madame Jeffries soubesse que eu pudesse me importar com a morte do Potter. Então de novo, eu poderia disfarçar um interesse casual já que ele salvou a minha vida. Eu aposto que ela acreditaria.

Potter deu um gemido de dor e eu fui forçada a voltar ao meu problema de como fazê-lo desmaiar. Eu podia… jogar um feitiço nele, eu acho…ou chutar a perna dele, mas isso iria realmente machucar… e eu teria sangue nos meus sapatos. Eu gosto desses sapatos.

Eu parei nossa arrastação de pés e virei para o Potter. Eu acho que eu vou só enfeitiçá-lo. Um doce balanço da minha varinha e ele estará na Ala Hospitalar.

Eu senti um pouco de culpa. Com que eu estou brincando? Isso vai causá-lo muita dor.

"Desculpa, Potter" eu disse, e o beijei. Eu acho que isso é a única coisa que eu posso fazer. p br Talvez ele esteja tão distraído com o prazer idiota de estar me beijando que nem vai perceber a dor.

Eu gentilmente corri minhas mãos sobre a bochecha dele e ele me puxou mais pra perto. Aparentemente James não deixa uma coisa tão pequena como perda de sangue estragar o seu aproveito no beijo. Ele é tão idiota ás vezes; eu já mencionei isso?

Eu vagarosamente movi minha varinha para as costas dele e por desconhecidas razões Potter pegou esse movimento com um sinal para começar a beijar a linha do meu queixo.

_Por favor, não o deixe abrir os olhos._Eu atirei minha preces para os Deuses . Porque se ele abrisse os olhos ele viria a minha vontade de chutar a canela dele.

Não é minha culpa que eu fui treinada para chutar homens! Especialmente quando eles são legais e bonitos... ahhhhh! Eu estava distraída. Isso é tudo culpa do Potter, ele precisa parar de me distrair, mas esse não é o ponto. Ele vai MORRER! Esse é o ponto.

Eu tenho que estar bem feliz por ele não estar mais beijando a minha boca. Porque para eu falar o feitiço eu teria que abri-la e eu ficaria um pouco inconfortável.

Eu movi a minha varinha rapidamente em um círculo e estava a ponto de dizer o feitiço quando os lábios de Potter moveram para o meu pescoço. Eu acho que ele pegou o negócio do queixo como um bom sinal.. Infelizmente para ele, era pouco que eu podia fazer para parar meus reflexos na hora porque eu não deixo ninguém (especialmente alguém que eu só estou beijando pra me desculpar) beijar meu pescoço.

Enquanto o meu pé encontrava a perna de Potter eu percebi um segundo mais tarde que eu chutei a perna machucada, o que foi, uma coisa ruim.

James deu um estranho grito que parecia um grito de um hipogrifo morrendo e caiu no chão inconsciente.

Pelo menos ele não está mais beijando o meu pescoço.

Coitada. Realmente coitada de mim, já que, quando ele vai me matar quando levantar.

Ah, foi pro próprio bem dele.

Eu o levitei bem facilmente (Deus, feitiço é tão mais fácil que transfiguração) e corri pelo corredor. Eu atualmente manejei de tirar alguns segundos daqueles 45 segundos, já que eu na diminui o passo e fui correndo até as portas e dei uma freada em frente a uma surpresa Madame Jeffries.

"Ajuda!" Eu gritei, gesticulando em frente a um inconsciente Potter. Ótimo, eu parecia desesperada; de nenhum jeito ela vai acreditar na história de uma suave preocupação.

Madame Jeffries rapidamente levitou Potter até a cama mais próxima e começou a examinar o ferimento limpando um pouco de sangue. Tendo nada melhor para fazer e suspirei e me joguei em uma cadeira ao lado da cama do Potter. Eu examinei meus sapatos enquanto Madame Jeffries tentava parar o sangue que continuava a sair da perna do Potter.

Eu tenho sangue nos meus sapatos. Sangue de James Potter. Pelo menos eles não são sapatos novos ou meus todo tempo- favoritos sapatos. No entanto eu gostava deles.

Eu olhei para outras vazias camas do outro lado até a Madame Jeffries sair para achar alguma poção. Eu virei para o Potter e olhei para o rosto dele. Ele não parece tão ruim quando está inconsciente e a perna dele está bem melhor. Há uma marca vermelha, mas não há mais sangue.

Eu fui mais pra frente e tirei os óculos dele, deixando-os na mesa ao lado da cama. Eu não quero que ele os quebre quando virar.

Eu queria por as minhas mãos de volta no meu colo; eu realmente queria! Então eu posso garantir que eu não tenho idéia de como elas foram parar tirando os cabelos do Potter da testa dele. Mas o cabelo dele era tão suave e foi tão gostoso passar a mão sobre eles.

Os olhos dele abriram e eu tentei tirar a minha mão, mas ela não se movia! Era como se estivesse pregada... como se os lindos cabelos dele tivessem se transformado e cobras e estavam arrastando minha mão para a morte.

Eu assistia os olhos dele se focarem em mim e eu imediatamente me senti culpada. Eu acabei de chutar a perna dele, não somente isso, mas eu causei tanta dor que ele até desmaiou (o que pode ter sido bom se você estiver julgando por estando morto ou estando em uma enorme dor)

Mas por que eu só não o enfeiticei? Agora ele vai me associar com dor e ele nunca mais virá perto de mim. Espera... isso não é pra ser uma coisa boa?

Não... não... não é porque... hummmm. Porque eu disse. Quão idiota é isso; eu não posso nem inventar uma boa desculpa dentro da minha cabeça. Cérebro estúpido, justificativas estúpidas, sempre me falhando. Mas por que eu não o enfeiticei? Isso seria tão sensível, tão lógico, tão eu.

Meus olhos encontraram os de James e então eu lembrei porque eu o chutei. Ele estava beijando meu pescoço, meu PESCOÇO, que não é permitido. Quer dizer; a gente ainda nem teve beijo francês ainda... não que nós vamos ter, mas isso definitivamente vem primeiro e o negócio do pescoço vem... nunca. Aliás, e se ele tivesse deixado uma marca?

Ai meu Deus, eu não tenho uma, tenho? Tem um espelho por aqui? Tem que ter um espelho. Por que eu não pus um espelho no meu bolso?

Eu senti meu pescoço; parecia bem, aliás ele nem teve tempo pra deixar uma marca. Eu o chutei primeiro.

Ah droga, me sentindo culpada de novo.

Eu me inclinei sobre a cama dele para ele poder me ver claramente, apesar dele estar sem os óculos, então eu poderia me desculpar e então aconteceu... as correntes invisíveis ligaram.

Eu juro que é isso. Eu só ia me desculpar sobre a perna dele e de repente meus lábios estavam nos dele. Eu senti ainda mias culpa quando James endureceu, claramente esperando que eu o machucasse de novo. Estúpidas correntes.

Eu violentamente levei minha cabeça para trás e meu corpo foi junto batendo na cadeira. A cadeira decidiu que seria engraçado ficar em pé só com as duas pernas de trás depois de um tempo de balanço ela resolveu ir para trás me jogando no chão.

"Lily?" James chamou, parecendo preocupado. O idiota. Eu acabei de fazê-lo desmaiar e parecia ter problemas em parar de beijá-lo e ele estava preocupado comigo. Honestamente, eu estaria mais preocupada sobre aquelas correntes. Sentindo pena de mim mesma e peno pelo estado da minha vida, eu só me torci numa bola e suspirei.

"Lily?" Ele chamou de novo.

"Vá embora" Eu balbuciei. Então eu senti uma mão no meu braço. Eu levantei minha cabeça e vi James ajoelhado me olhando preocupado.

"Você não devia estar fora da cama"Eu disse estupidamente.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, ignorando minha fala. Eu me ergui e fiquei sentada.

"Sim" Eu olhei para ele e senti uma vontade insana de começar a murmurar. O que está acontecendo com as minhas vontades hoje? Elas precisam se checar num hospício porque elas têm me dado alguns insanos conselhos ultimamente. Triste o bastante, eu ainda ouço a elas.

"Você sabe o quão culpada eu estou me sentindo por ter chutado você? Porque eu realmente estou, Quer dizer eu só estava planejando enfeitiçar você ou alguma coisa, mas eu tenho esse reflexo e na hora que o negócio do pescoço começou, bem eu ia fazer aquilo. Claro, se eu estivesse pensando eu podia ter chutado a sua outra perna, mas eu estava meio preocupada porque eu achei que você iria morrer por causa da perda de sangue. Esse foi todo o problema. Eu tinha que te levar para a Ala Hospitalar, mas eu não tenho o poder de levitar coisas animadas. Deus, você nem sabe o quão sortudo você é, sabe? Você tem todo esse poder e você só usa em peças. Se você quisesse você poderia ser o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo. Mas de volta ao problema da perda de sangue, eu não poderia esperar você desmaiar, poderia? Eu odeio admitir isso Potter, mas você é talvez mais teimoso que eu sou e você não desmaiaria até você morrer. E se você morresse seria tudo minha culpa já que fui eu quem transfigurou aquele estúpido girassol. Eu não seria capaz de me perdoar, seria, James? Quer dizer, você salvou a minha vida ou pelo menos os meus braços. Se você morresse eu nunca mais veria você e eu teria que treinar um novo Monitor-Chefe, e nosso time de Quadribol perderia para a Sonserina, e o Sirius me mataria, e você nunca mais me beijaria e..."

Eu parei já que James prensou seus lábios nos meus.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** **_No Qual Lily Come Maçãs Fritas_**

_" 'Sonha Potter' Eu disse, rolando meus olhos, no entanto, eu tenho certeza de que ele está certo. Droga, até a voz dele é devassadamente maravilhosa e você não pode nem ouvi-la._

_'E devassadamente sexy?' ele sugeriu._

_'Você acha que você será sexy quando você estiver gordo e feio?' Eu perguntei._

_'Ah há! Você acabou de admitir que me acha sexy!"_

_'Não!' Eu gritei. Eu não tinha, tinha? Claro, ele é sexy. Ele é muito sexy, mas eu não tinha dito isso, tinha? Ah não, eu meio que inclui isso! Eu me senti corar. Nós todos concordam que ele é sexy, mas você não pode admitir coisas assim! Especialmente se sou eu admitindo, e eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que admiti!_

_'Eu acho que você admitiu' James disse, parando nossa caminhada, 'Admita'_

_'Eu realmente não admiti'_

_'Sim você admitiu' ele disse. Sou só eu ou ele está chegando mais perto? Eu acho que ele está vindo mais perto. Ou talvez eu estou indo mais perto. Maldição essas estúpidas correntes fazem difícil de saber._

_Wow. Ele realmente cheira como maçãs fritas. Essas coisas são realmente boas. Eu acho que eu vou querer outra agora que eu..."_


	4. No Qual Lily Come Maçãs Fritas

**N/T: **Bom pessoas... Eu acho que um dia antes do Natal eu vo posta dois capítulos como um presentinhu... Jah eu to hiper ultra Feliz eu achu justo faze issu neh? Pq eu num sei se vcs sabem mas eu sou São Paulina, e com o meu lindo time ganhando o Mundial a minha felicidade que jah era grande fiko maior ainda... Entom eh por isso q eu vo dar esse presente pa vcs... Bjokinhas...!

**mandoca: **Realmente... essa fic eh uma comédia... i pod deixa q eu vo posta u mais rápido possível viw! Bjokinhas...!

**Natalia Lima: **Mtu perfeita msm, neh! Pod deixar que eu vo posta rápido sim... Bjokinhas...!

**ArthurCadarn: **Naum... eh que ela eh meiu (completamente)atrapalhada mesmo... Bjokinhas...!

**.Miss.H.Granger. : **Eu tbm amo qdo eles estão assim... Bjokinhas...!

**

* * *

Resumo: **(( Tradução de "Kissing the Enemy" ))  
Você já teve o sentimento de que o mundo conspira contra você? Que todos os seus piores pesadelos estão se realizando? Bem vindo a minha vida, ou a minha semana. Alguém me salva! Ah, e enquanto você está aqui por favor tire os lábios de James Potter do meus !

**

* * *

**

**No Qual Lily Come Maçãs Fritas**

**Ou**

**No Qual Lily Perde a Concentração **

**Onde nós deixamos nossa heroína favorita**

Eu parei já que James prensou seus lábios nos meus.

**Oooo...oooO**

Ele hesitantemente levantou uma mão e acariciou meus cabelos enquanto eu o puxava pra mais perto. Honestamente, ele me beijou dessa vez então eu tenho o direito de temporariamente ficar louca.

Viu aquilo? Aquele negócio voador? Sim, aquela era a minha sanidade indo embora, e pode nunca mais voltar. Os lábios dele eram tão suaves e gentis enquanto ele ia um pouco pra trás para beijar minha testa, minha bochecha, e a ponta do meu nariz.

"James" eu murmurei, enquanto ele chegava mais perto dos meus lábios. Ah Merlin, eu realmente estou louca. Claro, teu tolerei Potter quando eu acordei essa manhã, mas eu com certeza não queria pular nele e começar a beijá-lo, mas pular nele seria muito. Além do mais, se eu jogar as minhas cartas corretamente, talvez ele pularia em mim e eu não teria que pular nele.

NÃO! Cérebro estúpido! Se eu jogar minhas cartas corretamente ele não pulará em mim e eu não pularei nele e nós estaremos miseráveis – felizes (eu quis dizer felizes).

No entanto, eu tenho notado coisas estranhas no James. Eu nunca tinha notado que ele fica absolutamente adorável quando ele cora, e o cabelo dele é tão macio, faz você querer correr os seus dedos neles todo tempo. Deve ser por isso que James tem esse adorável – horrível – hábito de correr os dedos no cabelo. Eu costumava pensar que aquele chapéu era insano quando ele pos um arrogante, egoísta como James Potter na Grifinória, mas ele realmente pensa nos outros e é corajoso. Ele me salvou do girassol sem pensar duas vezes. Ele podia ter se machucado... oh, espera... ele foi. Bem, ele podia ter morrido. Mas a coisa mais surpreendente e inadequada que eu percebi hoje sobre James Tristan Potter é que ele certamente sem sombra de dúvidas beija muitoooo bem.

Eu obviamente não tenho a experiência para dizer que ele é o melhor, mas eu estou pronta para apostar que ele está lá em cima junto com os Deuses Gregos. Eu só estou dizendo que se um garoto pode fazer você se sentir nas nuvens só pressionando os lábios dele nos seus, sem língua envolvida, ele é muito bom. Ou vocês são almas gêmeas e a pura felicidade de estar um do lado do outro já é o bastante para fazer você flutuar. E nós todos sabemos que não é isso que eu estou sentindo.

"Sr. Potter, volte para a sua cama nesse instante!" A voz da Madame Jeffries, interrompendo nosso beijo. James tirou os lábios dos meus com um esforço aparente. Eu me pergunto se ele está tendo os mesmos problemas que eu com as correntes? Provavelmente não, vendo que eu estou sem dúvida imaginando a coisa inteira e/ou ficando completamente louca, É provavelmente louca, não é?

Eu ajudei James a se levantar e deitar na cama. Eu ia me sentar na cadeira, mas Madame Jeffries veio até mim e com muitos acenos me mandou, não muito gentilmente, para fora da Ala Hospitalar.

Eu fiquei para fora das agora fechadas portas por um tempo e eu percebi que eu não me sentia muito bem. Eu acho que toda a excitação com as mesas quebradas e o girassol me fizeram esquecer de me sentir estranha... doentemente estranha.

Enquanto eu voltava para a sala de Transfiguração para pegar meus livros, o sentimento no meu estômago cresceu. Eu devia ter ficado na Ala Hospitalar. Agora, claro, Madame Jeffries não me deixaria a não ser que eu estivesse morrendo porque ela vai pensar que eu só quero ficar lá pra me amassar com o James, o que provavelmente não seria bom para a saúde dele.

Mas eu não quero me amassar com o James; eu não quero nem beijar o James. Eu só não entendo como eu cheguei nessa conclusão... mas eu tenho certeza que eu posso culpar aquele estúpido i whoosh /i do café da manhã. Eu odeio i whooshes /i . Então de novo, eu posso culpar aquelas estúpidas mesas da Transfiguração. Eu odeio mesas. Ou talvez são aqueles imãs ou correntes invisíveis ou o que for que sejam. Eu odeio aqueles... aqueles... negócios!

Eu abri a porta da sala de Transfiguração e entrei na sala de primeiranistas. Eu acho que eu perdi o sinal enquanto estava na Ala Hospitalar. Eu silenciosamente fechei a porta para não perturbar a aula. Olhando para as lições no quadro, eu sorri. Agora isso era o meu nível de transfiguração.

Eu olhei para McGonagall e vi que ela parecia estar bem ocupada com um ruivo; eu decidi que ela não iria querer que eu atrapalhasse. Olhando pela sala, eu achei minha mochila ao lado da mesa dela.

Eu peguei minha varinha e com um simples feitiço, eu levitei minha mochila. Voou silenciosamente e flutuou sobre as mesas e eu murmurei "Accio mochila". A mochila estava a meio caminho da sala e, coincidentemente, bem acima da cabeça de um Sonserino, quando um grito de dor ecoou pelo castelo inteiro, me surpreendendo.

Deixa eu te falar que, eu não sou do tipo que se distrai dos meus feitiços por causa de um grito; é só que no exato momento meu estômago deu uma volta de 360°. Então o fato de eu me sentir numa montanha russa, e o fato de que eu tenho quase certeza de que o grito veio do James, me distraiu e eu esqueci do meu feitiço. Minha mochila caiu em cima de um desamparo Sonserino.

"Desculpe" Eu disse, realmente me sentindo horrível. Eu estava tentando ajudar o pequeno garoto quando ele tirou sua mão da minha e começo u a zombar de mim.

"Eu não preciso da ajuda de um sangue-ruim" ele disse, sua voz cheia de desdém "Você vai pagar pela sua estupidez."

Tá bom, esse menino não parece mais fofo. Eu rapidamente peguei minha mochila. Eu virei para ir e peguei um olhar de puro desgosto e ódio do menino. Ele tinha o que? 11... 12... como alguém tão jovem pode ter tanto ódio? Enquanto eu corria pelo corredor, eu senti uma vontade inexplicável de começar a chorar.

Eu nunca chorei quando pessoas me chamavam assim. Eu acho que é o fato de ser um menininho. Que dizer, crianças são supostamente inocentes na nossa sociedade, mas eles já têm ódio. Eu funguei e decidi ir para o dormitório.

No quarto, eu me joguei na cama, aproveitando o silêncio do quarto. Eu me cobri um pouco. Com um suspiro, eu dormi.

Eu acordei de repente. Eu fiquei deitada, mas eu estava bem acordada... como se eu nunca tivesse dormido. Normalmente, eu demoro a acordar, então estar bem acordada era um novo sentimento.

Mas eu não acredito que eu cochilei! Eu não cochilo desde meus 7 anos. Eu me sentei, e balancei a cabeça, observando o dormitório, que ainda estava vazio. Eu vi o exercício de feitiço da Ally na cama dela. Ela deve ter deixado lá, então ou era almoço ou aulas da tarde. Meu chute é aulas da tarde porque a estranha sensação no meu estômago foi substituída por uma sensação enorme de fome.

Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo, agora eu perdi todas as minhas aulas. Eu não vejo alguma razão para ir agora para a aula e pegar uma detenção. Além do mais, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas é muito tediante; nós estamos estudando a teoria sobre unicórnios assim estaremos "preparados" para ver um real. Nós estamos nos "preparando" o ano inteiro. Eu acho que o professor Kettleburn está preocupado com alguma coisa ir errado, com Potter e Black na aula dele ele provavelmente tem uma razão para estar preocupado. Mas se você ocupá-los então eles não são tão ruins. Eu realmente devia falar para eles moderarem um pouco com o Kettleburn já que é o primeiro ano dele ensinando e ele precisa construir sua confiança.

Saindo da cama, eu fui até à cozinha, não me importando se parecesse que eu tinha acabado de sair da cama já que... bem, eu tinha.

A primeira coisa que pegou minha atenção quando eu entrei na cozinha não foi o ótimo cheiro, que era muito bom e me fez ficar com vontade de comer uma maçã frita, mas o fato de que ninguém mais que James Tristan Potter também estava na cozinha mastigando o que parecia ser uma maçã frita.

Isso não era justo! Eu queria uma também. Eu fui até ele.

"Eles têm mais?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente. Ele me olhou surpreso antes de olhar para a maçã dele, e então ele a estendeu até mim. Eu ia recusar, eu realmente ia; quer dizer, ele já tinha mordido, mas eu estava com tanta fome. Eu literalmente nunca tinha sentido tanta fome. Então eu peguei a maçã e a poli, tentando aparentar como se eu não estivesse querendo comer um trator cheio dessas.

James sorriu para mim, divertido "Fome?"

"Morrendo" Ele riu e eu também. A risada dele é tão contagiante.

"Novo sentimento?"

"Aham, eu nunca tive essa vontade de comer qualquer coisa comestível" Ops, eu não queira admitir isso. Eu corei e ele riu de novo.

"Sem preocupações, Srta. Evans, eu tenho muita experiência nesse departamento, então vamos ver o que eu posso achar para você."

Com a ajuda de James eu consegui achar e comer mais 6 maçãs fritas, 2 sanduíches de mortadela (e eu nem gosto de mortadela!), uma dúzia de talos de aipo (Eu o obriguei a comer, ele não queria comer comida saudável), uma saco de arroz doce, e 5 longas lascas de chocolate.

"Eu nunca comi tanto em toda minha vida", Eu o disse, enquanto andávamos de volta ao Salão Comunal.

Ele pos um braço em volta dos meus ombros e disse "Bom, qualquer hora que você quiser ir a outra forra de comida é só me chamar." Nós dois rimos e eu me achei indo mais perto dele. Por que, eu não posso dizer, mas eu só vou dizer como seu eu estivesse com frio e ele parecesse bem caloroso.

Tá Bom, eu conto a verdade, mas você não pode conta a ninguém.

Eu acabei de perceber enquanto nós conversávamos na cozinha que James Potter é um cara legal. Eu nunca me importei em falar com ele antes, realmente falar com ele. Agora eu me achei o beijando toda hora, eu meio que achei que seria um gesto legal falar com ele. Eu estava um pouco surpresa de como era fácil. Eu não tinha nenhum problema em falar sobre a minha família trouxa e ele parecia completamente aliviado discutindo sobre a família sangue-puro dele. Era como se nós no entendêssemos.

Não, não era como se a gente tivesse tipo uma profunda conexão, era mais tipo a gente passava tanto tempo juntos brigando que nós nos conhecíamos bem o bastante para estar capaz de falar um com o outro. Ah, outra informação que eu consegui no 'almoço'; foi realmente o James que gritou quando eu derrubei minha mochila. Aparentemente a Madame Jeffries tinha deixado cair água oxigenada na perna dele... bem, nós todos sabemos que aquilo parece uma ferroada mesmo de raspão.

Mas eu acho que é porque James é um cara legal que eu não protestei quando ele desceu o braço até a minha cintura. Ou talvez eu só estou com frio. Eu aposto que é isso; o tempo está tão frio... meio frio.

"Você come assim todo tempo?" Eu perguntei, já que James tinha comido mais que eu.

"Claro" ele disse, sorrindo para mim. Eu senti meus joelhos balançarem. O que está erra comigo hoje? Eu acho que eu realmente preciso ir à Ala Hospitalar.

"Eu estou em fase de crescimento, eu preciso da minha energia."

Eu o cutuquei, "Mas o que acontece quando você parar de crescer?" Ele já tinha 1,85, quanto mais ele queria?

"Então eu devo ficar gordo e feio" ele disse numa voz trágica.

Então ele cutucou de volta "Mas você ainda vai achar que eu sou devassadamente maravilhoso, certo?"

"Sonha Potter" Eu disse, rolando meus olhos, no entanto, eu tenho certeza de que ele está certo. Droga, até a voz dele é devassadamente maravilhosa e você não pode nem ouvi-la.

"E devassadamente sexy?" ele sugeriu.

"Você acha que você será sexy quando você estiver gordo e feio?" Eu perguntei.

"Ah há! Você acabou de admitir que me acha sexy!"

"Não!" Eu gritei. Eu não tinha, tinha? Claro, ele é sexy. Ele é muito sexy, mas eu não tinha dito isso, tinha? Ah não, eu meio que inclui isso! Eu me senti corar. Nós todos concordam que ele é sexy, mas você não pode admitir coisas assim! Especialmente se sou eu admitindo, e eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que admiti!

"Eu acho que você admitiu" James disse, parando nossa caminhada, "Admita"

"Eu realmente não admiti"

"Sim você admitiu" ele disse. Sou só eu ou ele está chegando mais perto? Eu acho que ele está vindo mais perto. Ou talvez eu estou indo mais perto. Maldição essas estúpidas correntes fazem difícil de saber.

Wow. Ele realmente cheira como maçãs fritas. Essas coisas são realmente boas. Eu acho que eu vou querer outra agora que eu...

Eu estou te falando, há correntes invisíveis ou Velcro ou algo amarrado na minha cabeça porque ela moveu uns cinco centímetros sem me contar.

Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas agora James vai realmente pensar que eu o acho sexy, o que ele é, mas quer dizer olha o tamanho do ego dele. Se você alimentar mais aquela coisa, ele não vai ser capaz de passar pelas portas. Minha linha de pensamento foi cortada no momento que James correu a língua pelos meus lábios.

Santa Maria dos Cogumelos, ele quer que eu abra a minha boca. Pensamentos calmos... pensamentos calmos. Ah Merlin, os pensamentos calmos não estão funcionando. Eu sei! Eu vou fazer uma lista de prós e contras. Boa idéia.

**Prós**

**1.** James é realmente sexy (Eu juro que eu não planejava colocar esse primeiro)

**2.** O cabelo dele é muito legal (mas bagunçado)

**3.** Ele é muito legal e sensível (ás vezes)

**4.** Eu serei capaz de dizer que eu beijei francesamente James Potter (apesar de eu não saber para quem eu diria isso)

**5.** Ele me salvou do girassol carnívoro.

Tá bom ... bastante prós ( eu não consigo pensar em mais nenhum).

**Contras**

**1.** Ele tem um ego enorme (bem, esse não um 'dã' contra)

**2.** Ele vai achar que eu sou fácil (e eu NÃO sou fácil)

**3.** Ele vai saber que eu o acho sexy (e isso não é o que nós queremos)

Ah, dane-se. Eu quero saber se ele tem gosto de maçãs fritas...

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo: _No Qual Lily Vai Para Aula de Adivinhação_**

_"No instante em que eu acordei o meu dia não tem sido normal. Primeiro, eu..."_

_"Essa provavelmente não foi uma das minha melhores idéias, foi? Bom pelo menos eu não quebrei uma perna ou um braço. Ao invés disso ..."_

_"NÃO! Por que eu? Eu preferiria ser parceira do Snape. Por que aqueles..."_

_" 'Ahem' Eu olhei para James e percebi que eu estava acariciando o ombro dele... em público."_

_"Ótimo. (isso foi completamente sarcástico. Por que ele tem que ter visões enquanto minhas mãos estão na bola de cristal? Ele não podia esperar um segundo até a vez dele?)_

_"... e senti minha respiração parar. Eu podia ver agora."_

_"... minha saúde eu nunca mais devia ir para trás sem olhar antes."_

_"Se pelo menos eu tivesse o matado quando eu tive chance."_

_" '...mas agora você ousa concluir que eu possa ser um traidor do meu próprio sangue?"_


	5. No Qual Lily Vai Para A Aula de Adivinha

**N/T: **Oi pessoas!  
Gente, desculpinha pelo atraso do 'presente de Natal', mas aki está...  
Eu vo agradece rapidinhu todo mundo pq eu to cum pressa tah!  
Entom Bjokinhas para **.Miss.H.Granger. , Melina Black, GaBi PoTTeR, Moon's Girls, mayara **e **gaby granger.**

**

* * *

****Resumo:** (( Tradução de "Kissing the Enemy" ))  
Você já teve o sentimento de que o mundo conspira contra você? Que todos os seus piores pesadelos estão se realizando? Bem vindo a minha vida, ou a minha semana. Alguém me salva! Ah, e enquanto você está aqui por favor tire os lábios de James Potter do meus !

**

* * *

**

**No Qual Lily Vai Para Aula De Adivinhação**

**ou**

**No Qual Lily Descobre o Perigo De Cabelos Longos**

**Onde nós deixamos nossa amada heroína**

Ah, dane-se. Eu quero saber se ele tem gosto de maçãs fritas...

**Oooo...oooO**

É oficial... ele tinha gosto de maçãs fritas. Yum...

Eu ainda não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça e isso está me deixando louca. Bem, ainda mais louca do que eu já sou. Antes de você saber, eu já estarei na parte dos loucos no St. Mungo's.

Depois que eu terminei minha lição, meio distraída, eu fui pra cama. Eu não lembro de dormir, mas eu devo ter já que a próxima coisa que eu lembro é de ter acordado.

No instante em que eu acordei o meu dia não tem sido normal. Primeiro, eu acordei pelo menos uma hora antes do normal. Vendo meu relógio (e, pra minha sorte, não era 7:00) eu me levantei da cama e me enrolei no meu pijama, que estava trançado na minha perna enquanto eu dormia. Eu levantei do chão e pensei coisas horríveis sobre as minhas colegas de quarto. Por que, no mundo, elas não tinham me acordado? Elas provavelmente riram muito de mim.

Eu fui até o banheiro e entrei na ducha. Eu ia ligar o chuveiro quando percebi que ainda estava de roupas. Eu joguei minha cabeça na parede do chuveiro.

Ai. Essa doeu. _Nota mental_: paredes do banheiro não são tão macias quanto parecem.

Eu sai da ducha e realmente tirei minha roupas antes de entrar. Eu tomei um rápido banho, apesar de ter lavado meu cabelo duas vezes.

Isso foi estranho. Eu juro que pus bastante xampu na minha mão, mas eu não tinha. Talvez era o bastante para lavar o cabelo de um garoto, mas eu tenho muito mais cabelo do que um garoto. É tão irritante.

Então eu vesti meu uniforme, lacei minha gravata no meu pescoço, peguei meus sapatos, e desci correndo a escada. Eu estava chegando no Salão Comunal quando percebi que tinha esquecido minha mochila, então eu subi correndo as escadas. No caminho das escadas, eu estava tentando segurar minha mochila, tentando colocar meus sapatos, e correndo o mais rápido que minha saia deixava.

Essa provavelmente não foi uma das minhas melhores idéias, foi? Bom pelo menos eu não quebrei uma perna, ou um braço, ou a minha cabeça. Ao invés disso e esbarrei no Potter e nós com um espetacular pulo (isso foi mais como voar) caímos no chão.

"Hei" Eu disse me apoiando nos meus cotovelos e sorrindo. Eu tenho muita sorte; não tenho? Você conhece alguma outra garota que tenha sua própria almofada humana (que é muito bonitinho e tem gosto de maçã frita)? Lembrando, isso seria muito mais legal se ele não fosse tão idiota.

"Indo para o café da manha?" James perguntou, sorrindo.

"Sim."

"Precisa de ajuda pra achar o Salão Principal?" Claro que não. Deus... só porque eu estou em cima dele não significa que eu sou uma desamparada. Desculpe, chauvinista, homem.

"Claro." Espera... quem disse isso? Essa fui eu? Eu não sou desamparada!

Enquanto eu estava pensando no alienígena que tinha respondido por mim, James me ajudou e já que ele tinha inventado de por um dos braços em volta da minha cintura, eu fui forçada a ir com ele até o Salão Principal. Eu hesitei enquanto James começou a ir para onde os seus amigos estavam. Ele parou e olhou para mim. Talvez nó tivéssemos tido um tempo da realidade, mas esse era o mundo real. E no mundo real, nós não nos dávamos bem. Eu tirei o braço dele da minha cintura e fui na outra direção.

Eu fui até onde Ally estava e sentei do lado dela. Eu passei grande parte do café ignorando o olhar de James que eu podia sentir na minha cabeça.

Enquanto eu ia para a minha primeira aula, eu propositalmente diminui o passo.

Eu odeio Runas Antigas. Por que eu estou nessa aula? Ah sim, porque eu sou boa nela. Que razão estúpida! Quer dizer, só porque eu sou boa em gritar com as pessoas não significa que eu esteja numa aula disso. Na verdade, toda aquela gritaria com o James na ronda dos monitores, podia ser considerada como aula.

Depois de chegar na sala eu descobri que infelizmente, ou felizmente, Professora Norwin está doente ou hoje ou, por qualquer razão, não está aqui.

Eu acho que ela provavelmente esqueceu que ela tinha aula e pegou uma vassoura e foi até a praia por algum camarão. Eu juro, pelo meu limão verde, meus chinelos fofos, que ela já fez isso antes.

McGonagall acabou de entrar.

Aparentemente ela vai nos separar em grupo de três e mandar para outra sala porque não há um professor para cuidar de nós.

Ah Deus... Eu estou tendo um dia tão ruim. De algum jeito, não me pergunte como (mas eu tenho quase certeza que é porque o mundo está atrás de mim) eu acabei ficando no grupo de Severus Snape e Arnaud Armstice (que nome; se eu fosse ele, eu mataria meus pais, os assassinaria).

Enquanto nós andávamos, eu fiquei um pouco pra trás, tentando manter Snape e Armstice não me notarem e conseqüentemente não mexerem comigo. Esses dois são os piores quando se vem sobre nascidos trouxas. O nome em si não me incomoda... eu não ligo para esse negócio de puro sangue, mas eu prefiro não ter os meus lábios costurados ou orelhas de elfos pelo resto do dia.

Eu parei na frente da escada que dava para a Sala de Adivinhação. Eu realmente não quero ir. Eu particularmente não gosto mesmo de escadas. Depois de por uma cara feia eu entrei.

Eu espirrei compulsivamente três vezes seguidamente por causa do cheiro de incenso. Meus olhos estavam lacrimejando por causa do horrível cheiro de muitos incensos misturados, então eu os varri com a minha manga. Depois de tirar boa parte da fumaça da minha frente eu fui capaz de ver a sala. Basicamente consistia em pares de estudantes sentados em almofadas em volta de mesas circulares com bolas de cristais em cima.

Eu estava me perguntando se sentar sem cadeira iria machucar suas costas quando um pequeno homem pulou na minha frente.

"Ahh... outro estudante para vigiar," ele disse, usando místicos tons de voz. Ahh... Professor Glieson. Ele dificilmente sai da sua torre.

"Sim..." eu disse, olhando para ele como se ele fosse louco eu tenho uma pequena impressão de que ele realmente é louco.

"Vá para aquele grupo" ele disse com um balanço de mão. Eu virei e vi que ele tinha apontado para o grupo de Potter e Black.

NÃO! Eu vou morrer! Por que eu? Eu preferiria ser parceira do Snape. Por que aquele dois estão em Adivinhação?

"Agora que a interrupção que eu havia previsto está completa vamos continuar com a aula." O professor disse.

"Ele previu?" eu disse severamente enquanto sentava. Minha aposta é que McGonagall tinha dito a ele para esperar por alunos. Adivinhação é uma farsa do mundo bruxo (e é por isso que eu nunca fiz)

Black riu, "Certo; ele está em contato com o seu olho interior"

"Nós ouvimos McGonagall entrar e dizer para esperar estudantes." James disse, inclinando-se para mim.

Sou só eu, ou essas mesas realmente são para somente duas pessoas? Eu acho que são porque com três pessoas, eu estou me sentindo um pouco perto demais do Potter. E a inclinação não está ajudando muito.

"Certo" eu disse, olhando para o Black, então eu não teria que olhar para o Potter. A última coisa que eu preciso agora é as correntes começarem a trabalhar.

"Quer que eu vá primeiro?" Black perguntou excitadamente, colocando a bola de cristal na sua frente.

"Claro" James disse encolhendo os ombros o me fez ter uma vontade desesperadora de passar a mão nos ombros dele.

Eu já mencionei que ele tem ombros muito legais? Eu podia fazer isso. Eu podia correr minha mãos sobre eles. Eu podia fingir que estava amassado.

Eu corri minha mãos sobre o ombro dele. Foi muito legal. Foi mais legal do que parecia. Ele certamente tem os ombros certos, não muito grandes, nem muito pequenos, só perfeitos.

"Ahem" Eu olhei para James e percebi que eu estava acariciando o ombro dele... em público.

Droga!

"Estava amassado" eu disse, corando.

Eu desviei o olhar de James, que estava me mandando um olhar inquisidor, e virei para Sirius, que estava nos assistindo com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ele olhou de volta para a bola de cristal e disse "Uau, eu acho que eu estou vendo alguma coisa."

"Jura?" James perguntou, tentando valentemente parecer interessado, mas falhou espetacularmente.

"Você não vai acreditar nisso cara, mas aparentemente vão haver algumas mesas quebradas e uma nervosa ruiva no seu futuro." Eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha, se era possível.

"Ah, cala a boca, Black" Eu murmurei. Então eu assisti em surpresa quando ele caiu. Eu olhei embaixo da mesa e olhei para ele. Ele estava deitado no chão segurando sua canela. Eu olhei para James. Ele sorriu.

Olha, ai está outra coisa boa sobre James Potter... ele sabe como calar o seu melhor amigo.

"Por que nós não deixamos nossa ruivinha cara com cor de tomate tentar?" Sirius perguntou, sentando novamente.

"Eu não estou em Adivinhação" eu disse, ignorando o rude comentário sobre minha cara. Aliás, eu duvido que esteja da cor de um tomate; eu diria mais na cor da Grifinória.

"E daí?" Ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu pensei e honestamente eu não podia arranjar uma razão para não olhar para estúpida bola de cristal.

"Ah tá bom" eu disse, levantando a bola e a colocando na minha frente.

"Então como eu trabalho com isso?"

"Bem, em todas as probabilidades, você provavelmente não será capaz de trabalhar com isso." Black disse, sendo espetacularmente inútil "Merlin sabe que eu nunca consegui."

Eu rolei meus olhos e observei a bola. "Eu tenho que rodar minhas mãos sobre ela, como fazem nos filmes?"

Black não respondeu. Eu olhei para cima e vi que ele nem estava lá. É incrível como ele é rápido e silencioso. Eu estou feliz que ele só prega peças. Se ele fosse um assassino, nós todos estaríamos mortos.

Eu olhei em volta e o vi ajoelhado aparentemente amarrando o sapato da Ally. Eu virei e então vi o James. Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Você pode balançar sua mãos se você quiser" ele disse, "mas geralmente funciona melhor se você colocá-las na bola." Eu coloquei as pontas dos dedos no cristal e não mudou nada. Eu acho que eu podia começar a odiar esse branco da bola.

"Não, não" James disse, colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas, empurrando-as assim minha mão inteira estava no cristal. Foi lá, com minha mãos firmemente apertadas pelas de James, que eu vi algo.

Estava fundo no cristal e eu me inclinei para poder ver melhor. Eu não podia entender, estava muito longe. Eu olhei para James e vi que o corpo inteiro dele estava rígido, seus olhos presos no cristal.

_Ótimo_ (isso foi completamente sarcástico. Por que ele tem que ter visões enquanto minhas mãos estão na bola de cristal? Ele não podia esperar um segundo até a vez dele?).

Eu acho que eu devia ter perguntado se James era o queridinho do professor na aula antes de pedir ajuda a ele. Eu acho que ele é, porque eu tenho certeza que ninguém mais está vendo alguma coisa no cristal. Honestamente, Potter tem que ser bom em tudo?

Não, espera. Não responde. Provavelmente iria me deprimir.

Eu olhei de volta para o cristal e senti minha respiração parar. Eu podia ver agora.

Eu estava em algum lugar aberto; havia luzes em todos lugares, e flores. Havia mágica também. Era tão forte que eu podia sentir de onde eu estava sentada. A vista mudou e eu vi um redemoinho de cores. Eu percebi depois de um momento que eram pessoas, dançando. Eu não podia ver que eram até a vista mudar de novo, movendo perto do casal que dançava no centro.

Isso era importante, eu podia sentir. Eu fui mais pra frente. Querendo ver quem era o casal.

Eu vi de relance e a minha mente dizia "Eu os conheço." Mas eu não conseguia ver os rostos. Talvez se eu tivesse visto um pouco mais.

Logo o baile todo desapareceu e um par de maldosos olhos vermelhos me encarou. Eu já vi esse olhos nos meus sonhos.

Eu comecei a gritar. Eu não sei por que mas esse olhos são a coisa mais assustadora do mundo. Se eu tivesse que ver um bicho papão era nisso que ele iria se transformar. Eu não consigo nem explicar meu terror... é só como seu eu intuitivamente soubesse que aqueles olhos eram maus... como se eu tivesse nascido sabendo.

Eu podia sentir meu corpo tremendo, mas minha mente estava muito longe. Eu podia ouvir o grito, mas estava baixo e distante. Um pensamento estava correndo na minha cabeça _"Tire isso de perto de mim"_. Então eu tirei, empurrei os olhos com toda minha força.

Eu voltei para a realidade quando a bola de cristal bateu no chão com um alto crack e se quebrou.

Eu respirei fundo, parando o meu grito e procurei algo pra me segurar. Minha mão caiu em James e eu o segurei fortemente.

Ah Deus, eu tinha que sair daqui. Isso era muito estranho, muito assustador.

Eu tentei me levantar, mas meu pé estava enrolado na minha mochila e eu cai no topo da mesa.

James se levantou e me ajudou, pegando as minha duas mãos com uma dele.

Meu, as mãos dele eram realmente grandes. E quentes. E confortantes. Eu me pergunto se ele já considerou erguê-las quando alguém precisa de confiança.

Logo que eu percebi no que estava pensando eu entrei em pânico.

Eu não queria estar pensando nas mãos de James Potter, nem agora, nem nunca. Isso é só um tópico que eu prefiro não encarar. Então eu fui pra trás, trazendo minhas mãos comigo.

Eu acho que pelo futuro da minha saúde e da minha felicidade eu não deveria ir para trás sem olhar.

Mesa estúpida. Bateu bem nas costas dos meus joelhos e eu fui balançando pra trás, puxando Potter comigo. Nós caímos na mesa e ela se dividiu no meio, nos deixando presos.

Eu acho que eu meio que prefiro as mesas de Trans figuração. Mesmo que voe tenha farpas por todo seu corpo quando você as quebra, pelo menos, você não fica preso no meio.

"Sai de cima, Potter!" eu gritei, empurrando o peito dele. Então eu olhei nos olhos dele e as estúpidas correntes ligaram.

"Sadcimmmapoooer" Foi assim que saiu minha próxima ordem, principalmente porque eu estava com os lábios dele nos meus.

Então eu só desisti. Eu desisti de protestar. Eu desisti de me importar. Eu desisti de pensar. Eu simplesmente deixei Potter concertar tudo. Ás vezes o homem é útil ... quem pensaria? E então Professor Glieson me tirou de sua aula.

Ok, tudo bem, não foi exatamente culpa do Potter por ele ter me tirado da aula já que o Potter concertou tudo explicando o negócio do beijo.

Por que, ah, por que, Black tinha que pegar a bola de cristal(ou os pedaços dela)?

"Uau! Isso é incrível. Você acha que essa belezinhas ainda vão funcionar?" ele perguntou, parecendo alegre.

Eu olhei para ele por um segundo e encolhi meus ombros. Como eu iria saber? Eu nem estou em Adivinhação.

"Essa... minha bola de cristal!" Glieson disse em uma voz incrédula.

"Pedaços da sua bola de cristal, eu acredito que é esse o termo que você está procurando" Black disse. Então ele os segurou perto do peito do professor como um par de peitos. "Hei, hei, legal, hein?"

Eu só olhei, mas o resto da sala começou a rir.

Glieson deu um grito bem feminino e sentou.

"Fora," ele disse, apontando para mim. "Fora agora!"

"Mas..." Eu comecei, mas ele se levantou pegou meu braço e começou a me levar pra fora. Muito ruim que ele é do meu tamanho e eu sou uma mulher musculosa. Eu não posso ser movida à força. HAHAHA! (Ah sim, e tive que me segurar no Potter, mas esse é um pequeno fator)

"Saia! Saia da minha sala agora!" Ele gritou, soltando meu braço e batendo seu pé. Ele parece uma criancinha.

"Ótimo!" Eu disse,cheia de atitude.

Se pelo menos eu não tivesse me ajoelhado com fúria para pegar minha mochila.

Se pelo menos eu não tivesse me levantado com uma fúria maior ainda

Se pelo menos Potter não estivesse tão perto de mim (mais perto do que eu pensei)

Se pelo menos eu tivesse cabelo curto.

Se pelo menos ele não estivesse usando cinto.

Se pelo menos eu tivesse o matado quando tive chance.

Mas não... eu não tinha, e meu cabelo ficou preso no cinto dele.

Sim... então agora não somente minha cabeça está em intensa dor, mas Glieson de algum jeito me jogou pra fora da sala nas escadas. Eu odeio escadas!

Eu ainda não acredito que Glieson me expulsou. Pelo amor de Deus, foi só uma estúpida bola de cristal (admito, era supostamente inquebrável, mas ainda!). E, aquela mesa estava mais para um bloco de carvão. Eu fiz um favor a quebrando. E beijar alguém no meio da sala não é uma coisa apropriada, mas eu estava beijando o aluno favorito dele... isso deve anular o negócio inteiro. E qualquer um com um pouco de juízo poderia saber que o negócio do sino foi um completo acidente.

Eu tirei o cinto (que ainda estava no meu cabelo) da minha cara. Meu couro cabeludo está doendo.

Eu espero que as calças do Potter não caiam. Eu me sentiria meio mal.

Ah, quem eu estou enganando? Eu iria morrer de rir, e ter certeza de dar uma boa olhada.

Ahh! Esse foi um pensamento mau. Eu retiro.

Eu fiquei tentando tirar meu cabelo da fivela do cinto. Eu juro, se eu tiver que cortar meu cabelo por causa do cinto do Potter eu o matarei. Eu o matarei morto.

Isso! Eu tirei! Eu sou a mestre.

Eu joguei aquele cinto o mais longe possível. Estranhamente aquele ato violento me fez sentir bem melhor.

"Estúpida Adivinhação, estúpidas bolas de cristal, estúpidos monitores-chefes, estúpidas mesas, estúpidos cintos..." Eu murmurei, ocupadamente listando todas as coisas estúpidas que vinham na minha cabeça enquanto eu batia o pé no chão do corredor.

Eu não estava indo a nenhum lugar em particular já que eu não sabia onde eu iria depois de ser jogada fora da sala. Deve ser porque eu nunca fui jogada fora da sala.

"Estúpido Glieson!" Eu exclamei, e então esbarrei em alguém. Eu fui pra trás com o impacto.

"Desculpe, Potter" eu disse, nem me incomodando de me perguntar o que ele estava fazendo fora da sala. Afinal de contas, nós todos sabemos que não importa onde ele devia estar... ele sempre termina onde eu possa esbarra nele.

"Então não somente você insultou meu irmão encostando-se a ele, mas agora você ousa concluir que eu possa ser um traidor do meu próprio sangue?"

Certo, eu acho que agora você percebeu que eu não esbarrei no Potter. Eu não tenho idéia de quem seja esse cara (muito menos o irmão dele). Mas eu definitivamente sei que ele não gosta do James Potter.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo :** _**No Qual Lily Escapa da Morte**_

_"Onde está minha varinha? Onde eu a pus?"_

_" '…mas você NÃO pode me chamar 'mulher'dele , porque eu NÃO sou e NUNCA serei...' "_

_"…então forçou os seus lábios nos meus."_

_"... eu não podia viver sem James Potter."_

_"…eu estou cercada!"_

_" 'Eu queria ter lutado, eu queria não ter desistido.' "_


	6. No Qual Lily Escapa Da Morte

**Resumo:** (( Tradução de "Kissing the Enemy" ))  
Você já teve o sentimento de que o mundo conspira contra você? Que todos os seus piores pesadelos estão se realizando? Bem vindo a minha vida, ou a minha semana. Alguém me salva! Ah, e enquanto você está aqui por favor tire os lábios de James Potter do meus !**

* * *

**

**No Qual Lily Escapa de Morte**

**Ou**

**No Qual Lily Beija o Sapato de Potter**

**Onde nós deixamos a favorita heroína de todos:**  
Certo, eu acho que agora você percebeu que eu não esbarrei no Potter. Eu não tenho idéia de quem seja esse cara (muito menos o irmão dele). Mas eu definitivamente sei que ele não gosta do James Potter.

**Oooo...oooO**

No caso de eu ser seqüestrada ou algo igualmente terrível, você deve contar aos aurores para procurar por um cara bem hulk. Sério, ele é uns 10 cm mais alto que eu. Ele tem cabelos castanhos e olhos castanho, muito comum. Se ele não parecesse com uma vontade incrível de pisar em mim, eu honestamente não teria o notado.

"Desculpe... sr.?" Eu tentei. Eu tremi, indo pra trás quando o braço dele apareceu. Eu pude sentir o punho dele raspando a minha bochecha.

Santa Mãe dos Grilos!

Santa Mãe das Batatas Fritas!

Eu vou morrer!

Onde está minha varinha? Onde eu pus a minha varinha?

Eu procurei no meu bolso, tentando achar, mas o Sr. Hulk agarrou meu pulso e tirou minha mão do bolso. Ele segurou fortemente enquanto eu tentava me soltar.

Tá Bom, é realmente oficial agora... Eu vou morreeeer!

"Não precisa entrar em pânico, pequena sangue ruim; aquilo foi só um aviso. Eu não perco quando eu quero bater em você."

Eu gostaria de fazer uma declaração.

Eu, Lily Marie Evans, juro solenemente e coloco isso na pasta dos gravados, que se James Tristan Potter aparecer agora e me resgatar. Eu beijaria seus sapatos.

Eu juro, não importa o quão sujo eles estejam.

Sr. Hulk olhou de soslaio para mim e eu fiz um fraco aceno com a minha mão livre.

"Então..." Eu disse, tentando quebrar o silêncio, "Você não gosta do Potter, né?"

Uau, Lily, essa provavelmente não foi a melhor.

"Não, minha doce pequena sangue ruim, eu não gosto muito do seu namorado. De fato seria justo dizer que eu o repugno."

"Ele não meu namorado!" Eu gritei escandalosamente. Como ele ousa me acusar de namorar o Potter! Eu não acredito nele. Enquanto eu possa ser um pouco perdedora, eu posso pelo menos conseguir melhor que o Potter.

Sr. Hulk, Olhar de Soslaio Hulk, me ignorou e falou "Talvez seja culpa dele que você ganhou meu interesse. Que melhor jeito de acabar com o Potter do que machucar sua mulher?"

"Agora espera só um segundo, senhor." Eu disse, olhando para ele. Então eu estava fazendo o meu melhor em enfrentar os meus desafios e o cutuquei no peito com o meu dedo indicador para enfatizar minha palavras.

"Você pode ir em frente e espalhar loucos boatos sobre eu e Potter namorando, o que nós não estamos, mas você NÃO PODE me chamar mulher _dele _porque eu NÃO sou e NUNCA serei nenhuma 'mulher' de homem algum. Eu sou minha própria mulher e nada, nem um namorado, nem um puro sangue, nem nada vai mudar isso. Fui clara?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ele riu.

Eu acabei de perceber algo. É realmente meio importante. Eu acho que eu vou adicionar a milha lista de regras para viver.

**Regra número 31**: Nuncafazer um enorme discurso feminista para um homem que pode te matar se ele quiser.

Droga, essa é uma boa regra. Eu queria ter pensado nela antes.

Repentinamente a risada dele parou. Esse cara é louco!

"Então você nem deixa o Potter ter direito sobre você? Isso deve deixá-lo louco."

Minha boca está literalmente balançando em algum lugar perto dos meus joelhos.

Ah Deus, ter direito sobre pessoas. O Sr. Hulk aqui é realmente doente e_eu_até admitirei que o Potter não é assim. Enquanto Potter obviamente não é a melhor pessoa do mundo, ele não é do tipo que 'tem direito' sobre as mulheres.

Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Eu finalmente achei um homem que faz James Potter parecer o mais amável e perfeito homem. Eu preciso anotar isso na minha agenda assim eu posso me lembrar por toda a eternidade.

Senhor 'Eu Tenho Falta De Cavalheirismo Ou Educação Própria E Sou Um Feio Hulk' agarrou minha outra mão forçando acima da minha cabeça.

Droga! Eu estava meio que esperando que ele não notasse minha escapada de mão até a minha varinha.

"Eu acho que eu vou ter alguma diversão com você sangue ruim. Então eu vou te deixar eu um lugar legal e público para o querido Potter achar." Ele me empurrou contra a parede. Seus olhos estavam faiscando e eu acho que ele estava os usando para me congelar, me deixar fraca.

"V... Você não acha que nós podíamos conversar e então eu podia mandar uma mensagem pro potter por você?"

Sr. Sádico Hulk riu suavemente então forçou seus lábios contra os meus.

Oh Deus!

Eu me contorci, tentando me soltar, mas as mãos dele apertaram e eu podia sentir minha circulação sendo cortada. Eu manobrei meu calcanhar e pisei no pé dele. Ele quebrou a conexão, e eu usei sua distração como chance para me soltar dele.

Eu não vou perder sem lutar.

Eu não serei a garota que olha pra trás e diz "Eu queria ter lutado, eu queria não ter desistido."

Eu nunca desistirei. Nunca. (A não ser que as condições de rendição envolvam muitosss chocolates.)

Eu virei, deixando meu braço atrás das minhas costas, enquanto eu procurava a minha varinha. Eu senti a madeira lisa e agarrei a varinha. Meu atacante pegou meu outro braço e me virou. Enquanto eu virava eu puxei minha varinha. Eu tomei o momento do meu giro para fazer o meu feitiço de desarmamento mais forte. Quando você é pequena que nem eu você tem que aprender como usar a altura do oponente contra ele.

"Expelliarmus!" Eu gritei. Pro inferno com os não-falados feitiços. Eles estão fora de moda mesmo. Gritando tem um certo apelamento, especialmente quando você desesperadamente deseja empurrar a pessoa para a Austrália (e quando ele chegar você espera que ele quebre as duas pernas).

Eu tive que conter um sorriso de satisfação enquanto Sr Hulk estava sendo arremessado e soltou meu braço (não tão bom como Austrália, mas nós não podemos ter tudo que queremos).

Eu virei para correr no corredor, e poder ir o mais longe possível, quando me bateu: virar não tinha sido uma boa idéia.

O feitiço dele me bateu no momento que o pensamento passou pela minha cabeça. Eu senti meus pés voando sobre a minha cabeça, e por alguns segundos, eu estava completamente de cabeça pra baixo. Então eu caí pesadamente no chão.

A única coisa estranha na situação era que a minha cara não estava exatamente no chão, mas sim no que aparentava ser um sapato. Eu de repente lembrei da minha boba promessa de beijar os sapatos do Potter.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu na minha face porque eu sei de quem são esses sapatos. De quem eles tem que ser porque apenas um homem iria estar aqui quando eu mais preciso dele (e quando eu fiz uma ridícula promessa sobre os sapatos dele) ... James Potter.

Eu rapidamente raspei meus lábios contra os laços enquanto James vagarosamente se ajoelhava, mantendo os olhos e a varinha no Sr. 'Eu Jogo Feitiços Nas Pessoas Pelas Costas E Sou Um Nojento Hulk', e me ajudou a levantar. Depois de eu levantar, James gentilmente me empurrou para trás dele, mantendo a sua mão no meu estômago. Ele ainda não tinha olhado pra mim e eu tenho a impressão de que ele queria uma mão em mim para saber onde eu estou.

Eu pus minha mão sobre a dele e ele virou a mão então elas estavam entrelaçadas. Por um segundo eu senti algo que eu nunca senti antes ... eu me senti inteira. Eu balancei a cabeça e o sentimento foi embora. Deve ter sido alguma coisa que eu comi no café da manhã.

Deslocando o meu pé, eu coloquei minha outra mão nas costas dele. Eu acho que isso é um melhor jeito pra ele de saber onde eu estou no caso ... bem, no caso dele querer saber.

Eu olhei para o Sr. Hulk e vi a minha varinha perto do pé dele. Ele também viu... o idiota. Ele fez uma preguiçosa balançada com a varinha, claramente intencionado em pegar a minha varinha.

No entanto, o que realmente está me assustando, é como ele parece indiferente... como ele pudesse se mover e nem parecer. A única coisa que o entrega são os olhos. Eles são cheios de ódio e calculadores, encarando diretamente o Potter.

Potter olhou para a minha varinha, que estava saindo do chão, e sem nem balançar a dele, a varinha voltou pro chão. (Por que ele tem que ser bom em TUDO? Há alguma coisa em que ele não é bom? Não, espera... não responde; eu não quero saber.)

"Não interfira nos meus feitiços, Potter" Sr. 'Meu Feitiço Acabou de Ser Parado e Eu Sou Um Estúpido Hulk' rosnou.

"Eu não fiz nada do tipo, Bryson. Eu não posso evitar se você é incapaz de fazer um simples feitiço" Potter disse friamente, parecendo muito um sangue puro.

Bryson? Hmm... pra mim ele parece mais um Hulk. Sr Hulk i é /i melhor, talvez eu continue a chamá-lo assim. Afinal de contas, eu não consigo mais lembrar o nome dele.

Sr. Sorriso Malicioso Hulk rosnou pelo seu claramente sorriso treinado na frente do espelho "É melhor você forçar a correia na sua mulher Potter ou você vai sentir falta de algo para a correia."

Eu senti a tensão do Potter movendo pelo meu braço até meu corpo inteiro. O Sr. Meio Louco Hulk tinha acabado de ameaçar de me matar? Ah deus, ah Deus, eu vou morrer! Não, espera, Potter vai me salvar! Graças a Merlin, eu abso–droga-lutamente amo o Potter! Espera, espera... não desse jeito! Eu quis dizer no tipo de 'Ele Vai Levar Um Feitiço Mortal Por Mim'. Credo... eu apaixonada pelo Potter, isso seria uma piada.

"Se você sabe o que é bom pra você e a sua família, você vai cuidar dos seus passos em volta da Srta. Evans." Potter disse, sua voz controlando a raiva.

Eu odeio isso. Eu odeio essas estúpidas guerras de sangue puro. Quer dizer, por favor. Como alguém no mundo pode entender o que acabou de acontecer? A única razão que eu entendo é porque Ally me sentou e explicou tudo, então eu não iria acidentalmente entrar no meio numa dessas guerras e acabar morta (o que é um indesejável estado). Quer dizer, quem se importa que já que o Potter acabou de dizer que eu estou sob a proteção dele, eu também estou sob a proteção da família inteira dele? Então se algo acontecer comigo, a família dele iria tecnicamente ficar do meu lado (o que é ridículo já que eles nunca me conheceram)? E claro, agora nós vamos tr que sentar e esperar o Sr. Hulk ver se a família dele pode ofender a família do Potter.

Meu, eu estou feliz que eu não tenha que viver assim. De volta para o mundo trouxa do subúrbio, eu vivo uma prazerosa vida longe dessa linha de poder.

A cara do Sr. Hulk estava em algum lugar entre raiva e frustração. Era completamente desagradável.

Potter apertou minha mão depois a soltou, eu acho que ele ganhou essa pequena batalha. Sem perigo!

Eu não vou morrer! Eu não vou morrer! Mais que maravilhoso!

"Accio varinha" Potter disse, e minha varinha foi voando até a mão dele.

Com uma referência zombadora para o Sr. 'Eu Acabei de Perder (Hulk)' Potter virou e me tirou de lá.

No momento que viramos o canto, Potter pegou a minha mão e começou a correr, me puxando com ele. No meio do caminho desse novo corredor, ele me jogou direto na parede. Pelo menos, eu pensava que era uma parede, mas aparentemente não.

Eu senti um rápido ar frio na minha pele e eu estava num corredor escuro que me lembrava as masmorras. Potter me prensou contra a parede do corredor e eu olhei para o caminho que nós tínhamos feito. Eu segui o olhar dele e estava surpresa que eu podia ver através da falsa parede. Eu vi em surpresa enquanto o Sr. Hulk andava parecendo um tigre raivoso.

Ele parou por um momento e eu dei uma boa olhada nele... e seu cabelo azul e seus dentes pretos. Eu ri e Potter colocou uma mão na minha boca. Sr. Cabelo Azul Hulk olhou suspeitosamente pelo corredor.

"Você acha que você é tão esperto, Potter, mas um dia em breve sua família vai cair e você vai descobrir que não sobrou nada pra você" Sr. Hulk saiu do corredor e eu o assistir ir, me sentindo um pouco perdida.

Eu esperei um pouco para o Potter tirar a mão da minha boca, mas ele não o fez. Eu olhei para ele; ele ainda estava olhando para o corredor, perdido em pensamento. Eu espero que ele não tenha levado a sério o que o Sr. Estúpido, Eu Não Sei De Nada, Hulk disse.

"James," Eu balbuciei contra a mão dele e ele me olhou surpreso.

"Oh, desculpe," Ele disse, tirando a mão. Eu imediatamente senti frio e quis que ele colocasse a mão de volta.

Ele está realmente perto. Eu posso sentir a respiração dele na minha cara. Eu me pergunto se as correntes invisíveis vão começar?

Eu esperei um segundo... elas não funcionaram. Droga! ... Eu quis dizer... Yay!

"Obrigada por me salvar, James." Eu disse, o olhando nos olhos.

"Uh ... olha, Lily, Bryson e eu, não nos damos muito bem . Nossas famílias sempre brigaram e parece que ele resolveu colocar você no meio." James suspirou pesadamente e olhou sobre a minha cabeça como se estivesse procurando algo.

Eu me pergunto no que será que ele está pensando. Ele parece tão sério, como se ele estivesse pensando em coisas que eu nunca entenderia. Coisas que eu não quereria entender.

Desesperada pra quebrar o silêncio eu disse, "Na verdade, eu acho que possa ser minha culpa. Eu acidentalmente deixei minha mochila cair num sonserino primeiranista e ele pode ser o irmão do Sr. Hulk... eu quis dizer Bryson."

Os olhos de James se focaram em mim e ele sorriu. É meio surpreendente o quão eu posso identificar o rosto dele com um sorriso. Ele parece quase vazio sem o sorriso. Eu estou feliz que voltou.

"Atacando primeiranistas? Agora isso é sexy" Ele disse, sua voz sussurrando pela minha pele.

Ele está tentando me deixar louca? Porque se esse for o objetivo dele ele pode parar; ele já conseguiu.

Seus lábios rasparam contra os meus e ele ia ir para trás. Minha cabeça começou ainclinar em protesto. Meus dedos agarraram e contra a minha vontade puxaram a gola de Potter, o puxando de volta pra mim.

Eu acho que é porque eu acabei de perceber algo... eu não podia viver sem James Potter. Sem seus braços em volta de mim. Sem seus lábios nos meus. Porque nesse momento, por alguma razão, eu preciso dele.

James devia ter achado alguém mais alta para ficar obcecada por seus beijos. Quer dizer, ele tem que abaixar bastante pra alcançar meus lábios; isso deve acabar com o pescoço dele. Espera ai... he he... eu disse obcecada? Porque eu não estou, nem um pouco.

"James" Eu suspirei, meus lábios raspando nos dele de novo. Ele correu uma mão pelo meu cabelo e beijou a minha bochecha antes de ir pra trás.

"Nós precisamos sair daqui," Ele murmurou, "Bryson pode voltar com um dos seus amiguinhos" Pegando a minha mão, James me levou pelos corredores escuros. Ele nunca hesitou e era óbvio que ele já tinha os usado antes. Eu sorri um pouco, percebendo que esses corredores eram provavelmente a chave para as peças sucedidas.

Enquanto nós andávamos, eu vi alguns outros corredores e eu estava surpresa de ver áreas de quase todo o castelo. Definitivamente mágica. Eu notei enquanto nós continuávamos andando que tudo foi começando a ficar mais velho. As entrada dos corredores estavam ficando menores e mais apertadas, o telhado de pedra estava se curvando um pouco, e as paredes de pedra não eram tão bem feitas.

Nós finalmente paramos numa pequena saída, que parecia muito com as outras, e James foi primeiro, aos poucos pelos lados, se apertando nos espaços pequenos. Ele soltou a minha mão enquanto ia para a porta.

Minha vista do outro lado estava escura por causa do vento que ele deixou quando passou. Eu acho que essa é outra conseqüência de velhas passagens; a porta enruga mais. Essa deve ter sido um protótipo da porta que nós passamos.

Eu entrei aos poucos. Eu coloquei minha mão direita na minha frente e tive que conter a vontade de rir quando um líquido coçou na minha mão como uma pena que eu não podia ver.

Meu pulso estava passando pelo vão quando minha mão parou em algo. Eu senti um pouco e decidi que era as costas de James (pelo menos eu realmente espero que sejam as costas dele), estúpido idiota. Ele está bloqueando meu caminho.

Não tem jeito de eu me apertar nesse espaço. Eu dei uma gentil chacoalhada em James. Ele não se moveu. Ugh! Eu tirei minha mão e me apoiei na parede na minha frente.

Isso é tão inconfortável. Eu deixei minha mão escorregar pela parede e parei num grosso espinho na pedra. Eu distraidamente peguei na área com a minha unha, batendo o meu pé de irritação. Eu ainda não podia ver através o vão .

Ah Meu Deus!

Eu quase pulei fora da minha pele enquanto um_whoosh_ de ar passou pelo meu lado esquerdo.

O que foi isso!

Eu hesitantemente movi minha mão esquerda pelo corredor, que tinha ficado mais escuro, e minha mão bateu numa parede.

Oh Meu Deus! Uma parede? O que uma parede está fazendo aqui? Eu estou cercada!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: **_No Qual Lily Está Claustrofóbica._**

_"Ah Deus, ele pode estar morto!"_

_"Eu vagarosamente levantei meus olhos, pro casaco, pro peito… Eu tinha uma idéia de quem era, mas eu não queria que fosse."_

_"Eu duvido que eles fiquem bravos (se ele me deixar fora da história; ás vezes eu acho que eles não gostam muito de mim)."_

_"Eu vou implodir de humilhação."_

_"Talvez eu devesse simplesmente declarar que a minha vida está acabada e me tornar aquela pessoa que atende telefones."_

_"O que está acontecendo? O que ele fez? Eu estou tendo a maior vontade de..."_

_" 'Coisas pra fazer, lugares pra ver, pessoas pra matar, mesas pra quebrar...' "_

_"Eu quero chorar."_


	7. No Qual Lily Está Clautrofóbica

**Olá Pessoas!**

Eu vo ser rápida entom muito obrigada pelos coments: **.Miss.H.Granger, Tássia Evans **e** JhU Radcliffe...  
Muitu obrigadim e muitas Bjokinhas...  
**Pro próximo capítulo eu acho q eu vo demorar um pouco, mas eu vou tentar ser u mais rápida possivel! Bjokinhas...!³

**

* * *

**

**No Qual Lily Está Claustrofóbica**

**Ou**

**No Qual Lily Descobre Um Intenso Ódio Por Árvores De Natal**

**A última situação atrapalhada da nossa heroína:  
**Meu Deus! Uma parede? O que uma parede está fazendo aqui? Eu estou cercada!

**Oooo...oooO**

Eu forcei a passagem com os meus ombros e coloquei minhas duas mãos na nova parede. Eu imagino que eu pareça como uma mímica, descobrindo que eu estava numa caixa. Mas isso é real. Eu estou cercada!

Eu virei de volta paralela com as paredes e rapidamente prendi minha mão pelo vão da porta, procurando a segurança de que eu não estava realmente presa (exceto pelo idiota, Potter). Claro, assim que eu terminei, eu percebi que eu tinha tirado algumas rugas da parede. Agora eu não podia ver pelo arruinado vão da porta. Maldito, estúpido, sem valor, sem mãe, sem uso vão de porta!

Eu respirei fundo.

Eu não vou entrar em pânico.

Eu não sou claustrofóbica.

Então sem preocupações, certo?

Eu bati no botão que fazia meu relógio acender uma luz. São 9:35.

Alguém pode desenvolver claustrofobia mais tarde na vida (tipo na adolescência)?

Não... certo?

9:36.

Há quanto tempo Potter está ai?

Devem ser no mínimo uns 20 minutos (ou 2, mas quem está contando?).

9:37.

E se não for ele?

E se ele estiver morto?

Você pode estar morto de pé?

Eu tenho certeza que é possível.

Ah Deus, ele pode estar morto!

9:38.

Eu tenho que sair daqui.

Eu não posso mais esperar!

Eu fui até o vão da porta e me pressionei contra as costas do Potter e ele ainda não se moveu.

Claro que eu não posso uma coisa insignificante como um grande, forte homem parado no meu caminho me parar (pense o que isso ia fazer com a minha reputação!).

Usando toda a minha força, eu me abaixei um pouco e joguei meu ombro direto nas costas do Potter. Funcionou lindamente! Eu praticamente voei do corredor.

No momento em que eu passei pelo vão eu me ajoelhei. Eu percebi que eu estava tremendo. Eu tentei parar, mas minhas pernas continuavam tremendo. Músculos estúpidos.

Sabe, eu posso ser um pouco claustrofóbica agora que eu paro para pensar. Quero dizer, Deus, isso foi assustador. Eu respirei fundo, dando tempo para o meu coração parar de bater tão forte, então eu podia ouvir algo mais que esse batimento.

Eu olhei para cima e vi que Potter tinha sentado no chão e estava esfregando as costas. Eu ia falar algumas coisas para ele sobre me deixar presa num pequeno espaço por... senão 20 minutos, perto o bastante de coff 4 coff. Então eu vi outro par de pés atrás de Potter.

Eu vagarosamente levantei meus olhos, pro casaco, pro peito… Eu tinha uma idéia de quem era, mas eu não queria que fosse.

Ah meu Deus!

Eu olhei para cima e vi os olhos frios do professor Vittles.

"Ora, ora, ora, os dois Monitores fora da sala de aula. Eu não esperava isso de você Srta. Evans, entretanto o Sr. Potter fez disso uma tradição." Vittles sorriu maliciosamente, e James deu uma saudação zombadora. "Mas o melhor de tudo, parece que eu descobri a passagem secreta que você e seus amigos usam para fugir dos professores."

Eu estava surpresa que Vittles conseguiu falar já que ele estava sorrindo tanto. Ele deve ter praticado no espelho; essa é a única explicação. Eu olhei para James e senti uma onda de culpa; ele estava tão aflito.

É tudo minha culpa, não é? Se não fosse por eu ser tão estúpida/fraca claustrofóbica, Vittles não saberia onde estão as passagens secretas. E se James não estivesse me ajudando a fugir do Sr. Hulk, isso definitivamente não estaria acontecendo.

Vitlles aproximou-se e pos a mão pela parede. "Engenhoso" ele disse, e com um sorriso maldoso ele entrou pela parede. Ele está adorando muito isso.

Eu engatinhei até James, ainda me sentindo terrivelmente culpada, e coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei.

"Não, está tudo bem," ele disse, movendo assim eu estava desajeitadamente no colo dele, "Eu só terei que deixar os garotos saberem..."

Então era por isso que ele estava tão mal, seus amigos. Ele deve estar sentindo que os desapontou. Eu duvido que eles fiquem bravos (se ele me deixar fora da história; ás vezes eu acho que eles não gostam muito de mim).

Ainda, é meio fofo quando ele fica ultraleal e começa a se preocupar com os amigos.

James envolveu um braço a minha volta e gentilmente tocou minha face. "Se eu soubesse que você estava assustada, eu teria socado o Vittles e pego as detenções." Eu dei risadinhas e dei um soco nele de brincadeira.

Eu não acredito que eu dei risadinhas, é tão... feminino.

Ele sorriu um parador de coração, derretedor de ossos, um sorriso 'Eu sou o homem mais sexy do mundo' e eu lembrei porque eu estava me sentindo tão feminina. É tudo culpa dele, estúpido idiota. Eu sorri de volta e ele suspirou.

"Sirius vai me matar." Ele murmurou, jogando cabeça no meu ombro, me puxando para um abraço apertado.

Isso é muito bom... como se nada no mundo pudesse me machucar. Ele realmente deveria considerar um aluguel de seus braços ao invés das mãos. Eu estou te dizendo esse cara podia fazer fortuna se ele pensasse nisso.

"Eu duvido que Sirius irá te matar. Ele provavelmente vai achar engraçado..." Sirius acha que tudo é engraçado. Eu quero dizer quantas pessoas morrem de rir enquanto passam manteiga no pão só porque é_tãããããão_ engraçado.

James levantou a cabeça e sorriu um pouco. Seus olhos pegaram os meus e não conseguia me mover.

Bem, eu não conseguia me mover exceto pelas correntes invisíveis colocando meus lábios perto dos dele, mas eu preciso mencionar isso? Quer dizer, isso virou óbvio, eu não posso ir a nenhum lugar sem essas correntes.

Seus lábios tinham acabado de raspar nos meus quando Vittles violentamente saiu do corredor (bem, realmente se apertou pra sair, ele é muito maior que James)

Eu fui pra trás e acabei metade sentada no chão com uma perna no colo do Potter.

Eu vou morrer de vergonha.

Eu vou implodir de humilhação.

O professor Vittles acabou de me pegar beijando o Potter. (De todas as pessoas, por que ele? POR QUE?)

Eu acho que eu estou ficando vermelha. Eu posso literalmente sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Vittles ficou lá, nos olhando por um segundo e eu desejava que o chão virasse um buraco e que eu caísse lá.

"Eu queria tanto achar a passagem secreta, mas eu acho que era só um buraco escondido para os amantes."

O que? Como ele não viu as passagens, quer dizer elas estavam lá ... exatamente atrás daquela parede que eu acidentalmente coloquei lá.

Ponto! Eu sou a rainha das maravilhas! (Mesmo se tudo foi intencional.)

A cara triste de Vittles de repente se transformou numa feliz. "Entretanto, eu ainda posso humilhar os dois Monitores-Chefes!" Aquele homem doente. Como ele pode ter prazer em humilhar pessoas (eu especificamente, eu sou tão... bem, do tipo de pessoa que não devia ser humilhada)?

"Os dois namoradinhos podem me encontrar na minha sala às 8:30."

Detenção! Eu não tenho detenção desde o ano passado. Eu estava tentando ser uma Monitora responsável e agora eu tenho detenção. Isso é tudo culpa do Potter! Mas pelo menos eu não tenho que me sentir culpada por fazer Vittles descobrir as passagens (já que ele não descobriu)! Eu amo essas surpresas extras que vem com coisas ruins.

"Nós_não_ somos namorados!" Potter disse, sua voz cheia de surpresa e indignação. Eu olhei pra ele. Eu sou tão desprezível a ponto dele não querer que Vittles saiba que ele vem me beijando? Eu sou tão repulsiva?

Ah Deus, e se for meu sangue? Você não acha... não, não, não pode ser. Ele não é assim. Ele não iria. Iria? Além disso, eu pensava que ele gostava de me beijar.

Vittles levantou uma sobrancelha. Eu não o culpo; quer dizer, ele acabou de nos ver se beijando. Eu olhei de novo para Potter e balancei minha cabeça para a ridícula cara de inocente que ele estava fazendo. Olhando para mim, ele piscou.

O que ele está fazendo? Oh ... ele está tentando nos tirar da detenção, não está? Honestamente, você vai pensar que ele poderia ter uma desculpa melhor, como eu realmente estaria surpresa porque ele estaria momentaneamente parando de respirar e estaria chocado de ser acusado de usar passagens secretas, porque ele i nunca /i as usaria (mesmo se ele soubesse sobre elas). Realmente, ele não podia simplesmente admitir que nós perdemos e precisamos recuperar nossas perdas e ir para a nossa próxima aula que é... Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas com Vittles. Maldição!

Talvez eu devesse simplesmente declarar que a minha vida está acabada e me tornar aquela pessoa que atende telefones.

Pelo menos ele não está com vergonha sobre me beijar. Não que isso importe, mas... esquece.

"Oh, jura, Sr. Potter," Vittles disse, sua voz cheia de severidade.

"Eu suponho que você pelo menos tente sair da detenção," ele continuou, "Mas realmente não posso deixar essa passar já que eu tenho prova."

"Que prova?" James perguntou numa voz que parecia que ele estava negociando um... bem, eu não tenho certeza, mas algo.

Vittles Balançou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço.

Eu senti minha boca formigar. O que está acontecendo? O que ele fez? Eu estou tendo a maior vontade de jogar Potter no chão e começar a beijá-lo sem parar.

Faça parar! Faça parar!

Eu olhei para Potter contra o meu bom senso e comecei. Seus lábios estavam pink brilhante. Eu hesitantemente olhei para Vittles que estava sorrindo satisfeito consigo mesmo e eu sabia que os meus lábios deviam estar pink brilhante também. James tapou minha bochecha e eu lembrei que ele tinha beijado lá.

Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo. Eu sou uma Árvore de natal dos beijos de Potter. Eu odeio Árvores de Natal!

Talvez eu devesse cobrir minha cabeça com uma sacola. Isso podia funcionar... se eu tivesse uma sacola. Minha falta de equipamento arruína todos os meus planos. Que tal se eu colocasse todo meu cabelo na minha cara como o primo dos Addams? Isso podia funcionar!

Meus pensamentos foram cortados por Vittles que começou a rir. Eu quis dizer /i realmente /i rir. Não só uma risadinha ou um tipo de risada que passa, mas uma risada cheia, pra fora, risada do tipo de se apoiar na parede. Eu nunca o ouvi rir desse jeito. Está me deixando louca. Eu queria que ele parasse. Além disso do que ele está rindo?

"Eu não acho que eu queira saber." Ele disse entre as risadas.

Então em qualquer lugar que Potter me beijou recentemente estava pink brilhante. E daí? Grande coisa. Pelo menos ele não beijou meu pescoço (agora isso seria uma coisa para se rir). Eu não fiz nada vergonhoso beijando (apesar de que beijar Potter já é meio vergonhoso). Eu apenas beijei a boca dele e... Oh Dobra da Batata Frita Santa De Todos Os Mundos, por favor não deixe ser verdade... e seus sapatos.

Eu olhei para baixo em horror e verdade o bastante, lá estava, brilhando no sapato dele, meu pagamento por ser resgatada.

Está pink brilhante! Pink!

Eu nem precisei pensar antes de tirar o sapato dele e abraçá-lo com os laços virados para mim. James me olhou com confusão.

Graças a Deus, ele não viu! Aquela Dobra da Batata Frita Santa sempre ajuda.

Vittles estava se curvando contra a parede, apertando sua barriga, ainda rindo. Eu sei o que ele está pensando. Doente! Eu acho que a Dobra da Batata Frita Santa não pode fazer tudo, mas pelo menos o Potter não viu.

"Bem nós temos que ir" Eu disse, me levantando e arrastando James comigo, "Coisas pra fazer, lugares pra ver, pessoas pra matar, mesas pra quebrar..." Eu parei de falar já que nós tínhamos virado o corredor e estávamos fora de vista.

Deus, eu vou morrer na detenção hoje. Eu não serei capaz de ver Vittles.

"O que foi isso?" James perguntou, sua caminhada dificultada já que ele andava com um pé só.

Ah, eu sei o que foi, mas eu nunca vou te contar. Nunca! Nunca! Nunca nunca mais dois!

Ahem... bem, eu tenho certeza de que se ele pudesse ler mentes ele entenderia.

Eu olhei para o sapato, ainda brilhando. Eu o abracei novamente. Eu vou colocar na minha mochila. Espera... onde está a minha mochila? Oh ótimo. Simplesmente brilhante, eu perdi minha mochila e não tenho idéia de onde procurar.

"Eu não sei onde está minha mochila," Eu disse, minha voz falhando um pouco.

Por que eu pareço como se fosse chorar?

Por que meus estúpidos olhos estão lacrimejando?

Por que eu estou tendo problemas em não choramingar?

Por que eu não posso admitir para mim mesma que eu quero chorar?

Eu quero chorar.

Ah Deus. Eu odeio quando eu tenho que mentir para mim mesma. Afinal de contas, se há uma pessoa que você deveria ser honesta, é com você mesma.

Então eu vi, minha salvação... o banheiro de meninas. Perfeito! Além de perfeito! Eu olhei rapidamente para Potter e vi que ele ainda não tinha notado o banheiro ( eu suponho que isso seja uma coisa boa, Deus sabe que a gente não precisa que ele não note o dormitório das meninas).

Enquanto nós passávamos pelo vão, eu parei, mudei de direção e corri para o banheiro. Eu fiquei contra a parede enquanto a porta batia atrás de mim e me deixei escorregar até o chão. Um soluço alto escapou da minha boca enquanto eu sentava no chão abraçando o sapato do Potter.

"Lily!" Minha cabeça levantou. Eu não respondi; então ele começou a bater na porta.

Ele não podia ver que eu estava tendo um colapso emocional? Quer dizer, eu acabei de correr para o banheiro como se fosse minha salvação ... isso diz colapso emocional para qualquer um, porque eu com certeza entendo. Alguém precisa avisar esse garoto que quando uma garota está tendo um colapso ele precisa ficar o mais longe possível ou coisas horríveis podem acontecer com ele. Como ter suas pernas arrancadas ou ter seus olhos tirados com a unha ou... Eu realmente não devia ficar fantasiando desse jeito quando eu estou no meio de um colapso. Eu não ia querer me dar idéias.

Outro soluço escapou no resultado de segurar meu choro. James gritou meu nome de novo. Eu não respondi.

Ele não pode desistir e ir embora? Eu estou tentando ser miserável aqui!

Eu gritei em surpresa e quase levitei do chão, quando a porta escancarou-se e o único James Tristan Potter entrou no banheiro das meninas.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:_No qual Lily Revida_**

_" 'Certo,' ele disse, corando um pouco num jeito adorável..."_

" James sorriu de um jeito que me fazia sentir a garota mais bonita do mundo..."

" 'Você não achou que eu te abandonaria, amor, achou?' "

" Bem, ótimo, ele pode ser desse jeito. Eu entrei como um trovão na sala de DCADT..."

"Eu fiz! A bolinha bateu bem no topo da cabeça dele. Ponto!"

"Eu vi um olhar de surpresa nos olhos de James enquanto caíamos. Eu não sei porque ele está surpreso. Honestamente, que não viu isso acontecer?"

" 'Ela é maravilhosa não é?' Uau, eles estão falando de mim!" 


	8. No Qual Lily Revida

Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaa Pessoassssss do meu coração!  
Eu sei q vocês sentiram a minha falta.  
Afinal de contas qm não sentiria... Eu sou uma menina tão fofinha (e convencida, eu sei)!  
Bom, sem mais enrolações...

**ArthurCadarn: **Bom neh! Eu tbm adorei esse capítulo, é um dos mais engraçadus, mas pode esperar que logo logo vem capítulo melhor ainda viw! Muito obrigadinha por tah comentandu de novu...! Bjokinhas...!

**DD Black Malfoy: **Pod deixar que eu vo tentar postar mais rápido... Eh q agora eu to com o meu PC soh pa mim de novu entom pod deixar que eu vo traduzir u mais rápido possível viw! Bjokinhas..!

**Lily Dany Potter: **Essas correntes nunca falham msm, hehe! Pode volta a hora que vc quiser viw? Bjokinhas..!

**JhU Radcliffe:** Mtu fofa neh! O final desse capítulo entom, eh tão lindinhu...! Bjokinhas...!

**Melina Black: **O beijo no sapato foi hilário mesmu... Imagina se o Tiago visse aquilo! O mico que a Lily num ia pagar!

**mayara: **Prontinhu aki pa mata a sua curiosidade, o professor loko? Imagina! No próximo capítulo vai ter muito mais dele ai sim vcs vão ver que el num é loko! Hehe²! Bjokinhas...!

Bom, vamos a fic...

**

* * *

**

**Resumo: (( Tradução de "Kissing the Enemy" ))  
**Você já teve o sentimento de que o mundo conspira contra você? Que todos os seus piores pesadelos estão se realizando? Bem vindo a minha vida, ou a minha semana. Alguém me salva! Ah, e enquanto você está aqui por favor tire os lábios de James Potter do meus !

**

* * *

**

**No Qual Lily Revida**

**Ou**

**No Qual Lily Está no Banheiro das Meninas (com Potter)**

**A última aventura da nossa heroína:  
**Eu gritei em surpresa e quase levitei do chão, quando a porta escancarou-se e o único James Tristan Potter entrou no banheiro das meninas.

**Oooo...oooO**

O banheiro das meninas. A palavra era _meninas_ (no caso de você não ter entendido).

Da última vez que eu chequei, James Potter _não_ era uma menina. Na verdade, ele era bem o contrário, com o seu queixo masculino e sua figura muscular e grandes e fortes mãos (braços também) e ... Ah meu Deus! Quem colocou esses pensamentos na minha cabeça? O que eu estava pensando?

Esse não é o tipo de coisa que eu posso esquecer ... vamos dizer que eu estou louca/sofrendo um colapso emocional e eu simplesmente queria provar que Potter não é uma menina (Há! Eu sou a mestra da besteira; eu posso me safar de tudo).

Todas aquelas coisas sobre sua figura muscular e queixo masculino que me faz querer passar os dedos ... droga, eu fiz de novo, não fiz?

O que está errado comigo? Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?

Outro soluço e as lágrimas começaram a rolar.

Eu estou ficando louca. Eu nem consigo pensar normalmente.

Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?

Quem eu ofendi?

Que alienígena está me usando como parte de uma piada doente?

Eu desisti de tentar para os soluços. Eu nem lembrava que James estava aqui até ele se ajoelhar do meu lado e me puxar com seus braços, pressionando minha cabeça contra seu ombro e acariciando minha cabeça, vagarosamente.

Enquanto eu re-ganhava um pouco de controle (e dignidade) e me mexi um pouco e o olhei nos olhos.

Seus deliciosos, intrigantes, maravilhosos, lindos, olhos castanhos. Eu estou tão perdida.

"Desculpa, Lily. Deus, eu sinto muito. Isso tudo é minha culpa."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, palavras me falhando. Não é culpa dele. Isso é minha culpa! Eu! Eu que tenho que me culpar.

Fui eu quem beijou o sapato dele!

Fui eu que tive 'um pouco' de claustrofobia!

Fui eu quem foi tirada de Adivinhação!

Fui eu quem quase morreu nas mãos de um sonserino louco!

Sou eu quem está tendo um colapso emocional!

E realmente sou eu quem tem uma voz na cabeça que fica falando de James Potter e de seu queixo (e músculos e lábios e olhos e mãos e agora eu vou calar a boca)!

Mas inegavelmente e sem dúvida, sou eu quem tem certeza de que alguém instalou imãs na boca de James Potter!

Se não é loucura, eu não sei o que é!

Então para resumir, James realmente não precisava estar se desculpando quando sou eu quem precisa de ajuda médica.

Já que isso é claramente minha culpa, eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa louca faria... Eu voltei minha cabeça no ombro de James (que é muito legal e confortável) e voltei a chorar... essa vez por causa do fato de que eu perdi minha sanidade. James apertou seus braços a minha volta e eu me senti bem melhor. O quão estranho é isso?

É provavelmente por causa dessas mãos... elas são tão confortáveis. Eu chorei e mesmo depois que minhas lágrimas tinham acabado, James me manteve em seus braços.

"Nós estamos tendo um dia bem duro, não estamos?" Ele disse, depois de um tempo, quebrando o silêncio.

"Sim." Eu concordei, dando uma risada. James balançou a cabeça e tirou um pouco dos meus cabelos da minha cara.

"Eu só não entendo com Vittles não viu as passagens."

Eu estava tão ocupada contemplando a fofa cara de confusão que ele estava fazendo que eu quase não ouvi o que ele disse. Eu ouvi mais ou menos "Vittles... passagens." Mas eu dou crédito para a minha parte Monitora Chefe já que eu consegui pegar essas duas palavras e pegar o negócio todo. Eu espero que ele esteja falando sobre Vittles não ter visto as passagens, porque senão isso vai soar estranho;

"Oh, isso é minha culpa," (oh aproveite, algo mais pra adicionar a minha lista, apesar dessa ser na verdade uma coisa boa), "Eu de algum jeito provoquei uma porta ou parede que fechou o resto."

"Jura? Eu não sabia que era possível." James disse, seus olhos brilhando com interesse, "Eu tenho que contar para os garotos. Eles com certeza vão se interessar. Se nós pudéssemos abrir e fechar passagens... só pense nas possibilidades que isso iria criar..."

Eu limei minha garganta e seu olhar voltou pra mim de onde ele estava olhando, pensando numa peça futura.

"Certo," ele disse, corando um pouco num jeito adorável... num jeito inaturável, "Bem, nós teremos que ver se a gente pode abrir de novo..."

Se eu fosse uma marota, o que eu não sou, mas hipoteticamente falando," eu disse, num tom de desinteresse, o interrompendo, "Eu deixaria fechado porque eu tenho certeza que Vittles voltaria para checar esperando achar outros..." Eu quase disse casais, mas isso é ridículo.

Potter e eu _não_ somos um casal. E a única razão que eu continuo o associando com palavras como fofo, adorável, e delicioso é porque eu tive um colapso emocional. E se você tivesse um colapso emocional, você saberia o estrago que faz no seu cérebro.

"...pessoas," Eu terminei depois de uma longa pausa que fez a frase inteira ficar confusa. Mas realmente eu estou sendo uma pessoa legal, dando a James dicas e tal.

"Para uma não-marota, você com certeza pensa como uma," James disse, mexendo no meu cabelo. Eu tentei não tremer quando a mão dele passou pelo meu cabelo.

O que? Está frio aqui, tá bom? É por isso que eu estou tremendo.

"Você estava procurando pela sua mochila, não estava?" James murmurou, sua face extremamente perto da minha.

Tudo que eu pude fazer era balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. Não porque ele estava perto. Eu acho que o que aconteceu é que esse colapso estragou meus processadores de fala.

Acariciando meu pescoço, suas palavras passaram pela minha pele, "Você deixou na Adivinhação."

"Ah," Eu disse. Não muito eloqüente, eu sei, mas meus processadores de fala estão quebrados. Me dá um tempo. Aliás eu também estava ocupada lutando contra a vontade de correr na direção contrária. O negócio do cabelo tudo bem, mas eu estou meio paranóica sobre o negócio do pescoço e eu queria que ele parasse.

"Eu deixei junto com a minha perto da sala de DCADT."

Eu pus uma das minhas mãos na bochecha dele e o empurrei um pouco (pra longe do meu pescoço). Eu sou a única que acha o negócio do pescoço meio estranho? Quer dizer, é tão vampiro.

James sorriu para mim de um jeito que me fazia sentir a garota mais bonita do mundo (mesmo que meus olhos estivessem vermelhos e minha pele meio manchada). Ele podia ter qualquer menina que ele quisesse se ele sorrisse assim para ela.

Então as correntes ligaram.

Nossos lábios tinham acabado de se encontrar e ele estava me puxando pra mais perto, gentilmente separando nossos lábios, quando a porta abriu e um grupo de meninas risinhos do terceiro ano entrou.

Nós nos separamos e eu me levantei. James me seguiu, no entanto ele estava um pouco lento. Eu me apoiei na parede, encarando as meninas, esperando-as nos notar. Uma garota, com um cabelo negro que uma ruiva como eu estaria pronta para matar, olhou para nossa direção e sua boca abriu. Eu a dei um tchau e um sorriso.

Talvez se eu for legal ela não grite. Eu olhei para James e vi que ele estava indo para a porta.

Então a garota começou a gritar. Estúpida! Todas as garotas viraram e me olharam confusas. Então elas viram James e resolveram gritar também.

Eu não consegui sair de lá a tempo. Eu quase esbarrei em James quando nós saiamos de lá até o corredor cheio. Era mudança de aula. Talvez nós sejamos capazes de escapar. James estava na minha frente e eu estava tentando acompanhá-lo. Infelizmente, para mim, eu estava ficando atrás de James a cada passo. Estúpidas pessoas altas com suas estúpidas pernas compridas.

"James!" Eu gritei entre os estudantes. Ele virou em tempo de me ver quase ser jogada no chão por um garoto que deve pesar o triplo que eu.

Quando eu me equilibrei, eu procurei por James. Ele tinha ido. Ótimo! Eu observei os arredores. Eu estava pero da sala de DCADT que era minha próxima aula.

Eu senti alguém raspar contra o meu lado e eu olhei para baixo. Droga. Eu estou com o sapato de James. Pelo menos não esta mais pink. Isso provavelmente significa que a minha cara também não está mais pink! Maravilha.

Eu comecei a andar pelo corredor, então um braço me envolveu pela cintura. Eu virei e vi James, sorrindo para mim.

"Você não achou que eu te abandonaria, amor, achou?" Eu senti meu estomago dar uma volta... 'amor'.

_Bem, isso não significa que ele te ama,_ eu me lembrei. O que é uma boa coisa porque eu odiaria ser forçada a quebrar o coração dele. Você sabe... já que eu não me sinto do mesmo jeito. Ele é um cara tão legal. E inteligente, também, esperançosamente inteligente o bastante para não se apaixonar por mim já que eu não o amaria de volta. Nunca.

Eu percebi que eu estava olhando para ele e olhei para outro lugar, corando.

"Vem," ele disse, me guiando pelo corredor.

Eu estou feliz que ninguém pode ler pensamentos em Hogwarts porque eles pensariam que eu estou apaixonada por James Potter, o que eu não estou... só para você saber.

James me levou para uma pintura do lado da sala.

"Hei, linda," ele disse, piscando para a menina no quadro. Ela riu e piscou com seus cílios enormes.

"Posso pegar esses de volta?"

"Claro." Ela disse, piscando para ele. Eu segurei minha vontade de vomitar de nojo. Típico do Potter, paquerar até os quadros.

O quadro abriu uma parede. James pegou nossas mochilas e as jogou em cima do ombro. Eu tentei pegar a minha, mas ele segurou firmemente. Ele é tão idiota.

A parede fechou e o quadro apareceu de novo e a garota começou a elogiar os 'olhos sonhadores' de Potter (pelo amor de Deus. Eles nem são _tão_ sonhadores). No entanto Potter parecia estar gostando. Ele nem notou quando eu tossi tentando obter a atenção dele.

Bem, ótimo, ele pode ser desse jeito. Eu entrei como um trovão na sala de DCADT e sentei do lado de Remus, que estava escrevendo num pergaminho fazendo sua lição.

"Pronto" ele disse.

Ele olhou para mim com um olhar curioso, "Esse é o sapato de James?" Ele perguntou, e eu o bati na cabeça com o sapato.

"Claro que não," eu disse. E mesmo que fosse (o que é), eu certamente não o diria.

Eu me pergunto como ele sabia. Parece um sapato normal para mim. Como você saberia que é do Potter?

Você não saberia! Você não poderia! Então por que Remus iria supor que eu estava carregando o sapato do Potter por ai? Eu pareço o tipo de menina que carregaria o sapato do Potter por ai! Não, eu não pareço!

Eu bati no Remus de novo.

Ele gritou, "Por que isso?"

"Por supor," Estúpida suposição de Remus e suas estúpidas corretas suposições.

Eu virei para frente enquanto Vittles entrava na sala. Aparentemente seu humor de riso histérico tinha acabado. Pena. Era meio engraçado... enquanto ele não estiver rindo de mim (o que ele já fez, então não é tão engraçado agora que eu paro pra pensar).

"Notas hoje." Ele disse e a classe inteira suspirou.

"Remus" eu murmurei "Posso pegar emprestado uma pena e um pergaminho?" Eu não posso usar o meu porque o estúpido Potter tem a minha estúpida mochila.

"Você tem certeza que você não quer ficar com o pergaminho?"

Eu rolei os meus olhos enquanto ele passava o pergaminho e a pena. Remus é do tipo que insiste que você use as palavras certas.

Aqui está uma conversa teórica:

"Vou pegar o livro tá?"

"Eu não sei, você_ vai_?"

Eu rolando meus olhos teoricamente por causa da sua teórica estupidez.

"_Posso_ pegar esse livro?"

"Sim você _pode_"

Eu estava copiando as notas que o Vittles estava passando quando alguma coisa dura bateu nas costas da minha cabeça, eu esfreguei minha cabeça com irritação.

Depois de uma rápida olhada para ter certeza que Vittles não estava vendo, eu virei e mandei um olhar assassino para todos a minha volta. Eles não prestaram muita atenção.

Nenhum deles deu indicação, nem um sorriso nem uma mexida, para indicar que foi ele que tinha feito. Eu vi que o tinha me batido estava no chão perto da minha cadeira, então eu me abaixei e peguei.

Era uma bolinha de papel. Eu desfiz a bolinha e descobri que era uma folha de caderno trouxa. Quem no mundo teria folha de caderno trouxa (exceto por mim)? Até onde eu sei, eu sou a única que as usa. Elas são tão úteis... eu sempre deixo algumas na minha mochila.

Minha mochila ... que está com o Potter. Aquele ... aquele ... idiota! Eu odeio ele! Eu senti outra batida, esta vez no meu braço.

Eu virei, nem me preocupando em ver se Vittles estava olhando e olhei direto para Potter, que estava inclinado sobre suas notas com uma parte das minhas folhas do seu lado. Eu o olhei com fúria quando ele fez sua estúpida mexida no cabelo e virei de novo.

Eu nem tinha pegado minha pena quando uma bola bateu na minha orelha, caindo da mesa e indo parar do lado da cadeira de Remus.

É isso!

É mais que isso!

Aquele idiota... ele vai ter.

Eu me abaixei e peguei a bola, virei e joguei na cabeça de James Potter.

Já que era uma bola grande, eu estava confiante de que acertaria.

Eu consegui! Bateu bem no topo da cabeça dele. Ponto!

Ele claramente não estava esperando um revide e sua cabeça levantou e ele gritou "O que..." Ele parou quando viu que Vittles olhava para ele.

"Sr. Potter, um conselho. O melhor jeito de mostrar sua afeição por uma mulher não é ficar jogando bolinhas de papel nela."

James corou. Eu concordo plenamente com Vittles (pela primeira vez), não que isso importe já que Potter não tem nenhum sentimento por mim.

"E srta. Evans."

Não, eu não! Eu juro que nunca mias vou revidar!

"Enquanto eu entenda o desejo de vingança, você deveria lembrar que foi sua pobre decisão de ficar envolvida com um delinqüente que te coloca nessa posição."

Eu não estou 'envolvida' com ele! Sem 'envolvimento'! Sem! Nenhum! Eu odeio Vittles. Que idiota. Eu estou realmente vermelha (pense em tomate ou o vermelho de hidrante); eu sei que estou. Minha cara parece que está em fogo. Isso é tão vergonhoso.

"Agora voltem a anotar, por favor." Vittles disse, escrevendo ainda mais na lousa.

Eu estou tendo um dia tão ruim.

O sinal tocou e eu não podia estar mais aliviada. Eu fiquei na minha cadeira até a classe inteira (incluindo Vittles) tinham saído porque eu tenho certeza que eu ficaria melhor se eu ignorasse o mundo por enquanto.

"Ugh" eu gemi e levantei da cadeira.

"VocÊ tem uma boa pontaria, linda. Você não está interessada em ser reserva de artilheiro?"

"Cala a boca, Potter" eu nem tinha percebido que ele ainda estava aqui.

"Aqui está a sua mochila"

"Oh... obrigada." Eu disse sarcasticamente. Eu peguei minha mochila dele, não muito delicadamente (eu mais arranquei dele), e coloquei no meu ombro. Eu olhei para o sapato na minha mesa.

"Oh, James, querido, aqui está o seu sapato." Eu segurei pelos laços e fiquei o balançando.

Eu balancei mais forte e o soltei no ar. Hehe.

"Eu pego" James disse. Eu acho que esse é o apanhador. Ele ama pegar as coisas. Com a sua cabeça para cima, assistindo o sapato começar a descer, ele foi para frente pra pegá-lo e esbarrou em mim.

"Potter," eu gritei, enquanto a força do esbarrão nos causou em ir para trás num mistura de pernas. Eu gritei rapidamente quando eu senti uma mesa na minha bunda. Não porque me machucou, mas porque todos nós sabemos o que eu (enquanto estou com Potter) batendo numa mesa significa.

Claro, James e eu fomos caindo no topo da mesa e com um crack a mesa quebrou em pequenos pedaços, deixando a gravidade fazer o trabalho comigo e James.

Eu vi um olhar de surpresa nos olhos de James enquanto caíamos. Eu não sei por que ele está surpreso. Honestamente, quem não viu isso vindo?

Eu pulei um pouco do chão quando eu caí, apenas para ser mandada de volta pelo impacto da queda do Potter. Minha respiração parou e eu puxei um pouco de ar, tentando substituir o que o Potter tinha tirado dos meus pulmões.

"Desculpa!" James gritou, tentando sair de cima de mim. Infelizmente suas tentativas eram paradas pelo seu sapato, que estava do lado de seu pé esquerdo. Quando ele tentou levantar, ele tropeçou (com uma aparência adorável) e caiu de novo em cima de mim e dessa vez as correntes ligaram.

Estúpidas correntes.

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo (óbvio) aquele beijo acidental, virou beijos, e

foi mais ou menos assim que Vittles nos achou quando ele voltou para a sala 10 minutos depois. Na minha defesa, nós i tínhamos /i saído um pouco do chão. Eu estava sentada, encostada na perna de uma mesa e James estava inclinado na minha direção.

Eu tinha realmente aproveitado... o que eu posso dizer sobre James Potter, ele beija muito bem, mas nós estabelecemos isso; não é?

Eu empurrei James no momento que vi que tínhamos companhia.

O que eu estava pensando? Eu estou ficando louca! Por que, oh por que, essas correntes me pegam? O mundo é tão injusto!

Certo, eu preciso me acalmar. Outro colapso emocional é a última coisa que eu preciso. Respire fundo, Lily, respire fundo.

"Enquanto você tem mostrado seu desejo de fazer minha sala sua segunda casa, Sr. Potter, eu apreciaria se você deixasse encontros amorosos para outro lugar."

"Eu... eu..." Eu comecei algumas sentenças que não saíram, mas se elas tivessem saído, elas seria mais ou menos assim. "Eu estou tendo um dia terrível e se você continuar a deixá-lo pior eu vou arrancar as suas costela e usá-las como guarda-chuva." Ou o popular "Eu juro que se eu fosse uma bruxa talentosa em transfiguração, eu transformaria vocês dois em sapos e os jogaria no lago, então eu nunca mais os veria."

Eu decidi (depois de pensar muito) que o melhor seria ir embora.

"Eu tenho que ir" Eu esbarrei em outra mesa enquanto ia para porta eu olhei e vi Vittles e James me olhando estranhamente.

"Tchau," eu gritei e sai correndo da sala. No momento em que eu deixei aquela horrível sala, eu parei e me encostei na à parede do lado da porta.

Eu não estava esperando por James, mas só... recuperando o fôlego. Da frente da sala até a porta é uma longa corrida... realmente.

Estranho o bastante James não saiu, o que não importava já que eu não estava esperando por ele.

Eu voltei para a porta e olhei. Eu vi James consertando a mesa enquanto Vittles assistia, isso é legal da parte de James. No entanto, eu suponho que seja culpa dele.

"Eu devo dizer, que você não podia ter escolhido melhor."

James olhou para ele, "Ela é maravilhosa, não é?"

Uau! Eles estão falando de mim.

"Uma senhorita especial. Eu estou surpreso que ela o queira."

Eu não o quero! Oh Merlin, isso soou errado. Mas ainda sim.

James corou, "Eu sei", ele murmurou.

Bom isso não é verdade. Quer dizer, eu não sou boa o bastante para ele ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E se você para pra pensar, ele também não é bom o bastante para mim. O problema é que nós não somos bons o bastante juntos.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: _No Qual Lily Sofre (Detenção)_**

_"...eu poderia tirar as correntes da cabeça dele? Mas e se ele acordar?"_

_"Ele olhou para o seu relógio (bem, pulso já que ele não tem relógio)"_

_"Meu queixo caiu."_

_" 'Espera...' Eu disse, um pensamento me ocorrendo, 'Então por que eu peguei detenção?' "_

_" ' SRTA. EVANS!' Eu gritei em surpresa quando Vittles gritou meu nome."_


	9. No Qual Lily Sofre Detenção

Olá pessoassss!  
Sentiram falta de mim neh!  
Eu sei...  
Well welll...  
**Agradecimetos:**

**DD Black Malfoy: **É assim mesmu, eu tbm fikei completamente viciada nessa fic... Ah se eu pudesse ter um colapso emocional com o James Potter do lado, eu achu que eu irira ter pelo menos uns três a cada dia... hehe... brigadinha pelo coment... Bjokinhas...!

**JhU Radcliffe: **Calma Calma que jah nu capitulo 10 ela percebe e nu 11 ela admite... mas ainda vai demorar um pokinhu pra ele fikarem juntos... hehe... suspense ¬¬... Bjokinhas...!

**ArthurCadarn: **Eu sei... Todo mundo me ama... hehe... pod dexa q eu vo tentar posta mais rápidu... Bjokinhas...!

**mony MWPP: **Num vou demorar naum... pod deixar... Dexa soh eu pergunta uma coisa, eu sempre quis saber o que significa MWPP e eu nunca discobri... o q significa? Bjokinhas...!

**Lily Dany Potter: **Ha! Essa correntes ainda vão ligar muitttooooo... Pod dexa que eu vo tentar posta u mais rápido possivel... Bjokinhas..!

**.Miss.H.Granger.: **Senti pena dela não... Ela tem eh sorte de ter u James ... E pod ter certeza q vc ainda vai rir MUITO com essa fic... Bjokinhas...!

**-Nathi Black-: **Ahhhhhh... menina sua fic eh u máximu! Tbm to amandu ela viw! E tadinha da Lily num ri dela naum... Se não ela pod ter outra crise existencial (se bem q se u James tiver du lado dela neh?). Bjokinhas...!

**

* * *

**

**Resumo: (( Tradução de "Kissing the Enemy" ))  
**Você já teve o sentimento de que o mundo conspira contra você? Que todos os seus piores pesadelos estão se realizando? Bem vindo a minha vida, ou a minha semana. Alguém me salva! Ah, e enquanto você está aqui por favor tire os lábios de James Potter do meus !**

* * *

**

**No Qual Lily Sofre (Detenção)**

**Ou**

**No Qual Lily Descobre Não Exatamente o Bicho-Papão**

**O último pensamento da nossa querida heroína:**

Quer dizer, eu não sou boa o bastante para ele ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E se você para pra pensar, ele também não é bom o bastante para mim. O problema é que nós não somos bons o bastante juntos.

**Oooo...oooO**

São 8:29.

Eu estou parada do lado de fora da sala de Vittles e debatendo comigo mesma as vantagens de pular da torre de astronomia.

A torre de astronomia parece uma boa idéia. Se apenas eu não morresse de medo de pular de alturas.

Eu podia me afogar no lago. Mas isso é tão bagunçado. Quer dizer, quem quer ser enterrada toda inchada e cheia de água? Pra falar a verdade, quem quer ser enterrada toda chata e com forma de panqueca?

Veneno! Agora essa é uma excelente idéia. Sem marcas visíveis e com sorte eu poderia achar uma que não doesse.

"Você está parada fora da minha sala por alguma razão, Srta. Evans?" Eu quase pulei fora da minha pele quando ouvi a voz de Vittles atrás de mim. Eu lentamente virei e via a sua enorme forma se inclinando para mim.

"Não, realmente não, senhor" Eu disse. Eu vou manter isso o mais formal possível. Talvez ele não faça comentários inapropriados.

"Bom, nesse caso, vamos levar essa pequena reunião para a minha sala." Eu me arrastei, como uma patética cachorrinha, depois de Vittles, enquanto ele ia até sua mesa. Quando ele chegou, ele não se sentou, mas virou e se se encostou à mesa, cruzando os braços. Eu tive que lutar contra a vontade de avisá-lo que se apoiar em mesas não é muito seguro e pode levar a coisas muito ruins. (como quebrar a mesa)

"Seu namorado ainda não chegou." Vittles disse.

"Ele não é meu namorado." Eu murmurei. Eu não acho que há alguma razão em tentar convencer Vittles que nós não temos um relacionamento. Afinal de contas, ele viu aquela pequena cena no corredor.

Deus, é tudo culpa daquelas correntes.

Você acha que se eu entrar no quarto de Potter eu poderia de algum jeito tirar as correntes enquanto ele estiver dormindo? Poderia funcionar, mas onde exatamente estão as correntes? E se ele acordar. Isso daria um novo significado a palavra mortificação. Então, má idéia. É uma pena, eu amaria me livrar dessas correntes, elas me deixam em muitos problemas. Como essa detenção.

Eu vou ter que ficar aqui o tempo todo olhando para a cara do Vittles? Não que ele seja feio (muitas garotas acham ele muito bonito), mas a sua personalidade é certamente fraca na área de ficar olhando para os outros. Eu virei em alivio quando a porta abriu e James entrou.

"Saudações, linda donzela," ele disse com uma reverência em minha direção. Eu segurei um sorriso. "E boa noite, sábio professor."

"Você está atrasado, Sr. Potter."

"Estou?" James disse, parecendo surpreso. Ele olhou para seu relógio (bem, seu pulso já que ele não _tem_ um relógio). "Meu relógio diz que são 8:30 em ponto."

Vittles olhou para Potter por um instante e encolheu os ombros. Eu tenho um sentimento que me diz que James e Vittles fazem isso o tempo todo.

Enquanto Vittles começou a ir para a porta eu olhei para meu relógio. Dizia 8:30. Isso deve ser impossível, Eu quero dizer eram 8:29 quando eu estava no corredor. Eu olhei para James, mas ele só sorriu e fez um gesto para eu ir primeiro.

Já no corredor Vittles trancou sua sala e disse, "Hoje nós patrulharemos o corredor para acharmos casais, uma detenção cabível, não é?"

Eu me pergunto se ele realmente quer que eu responda isso. Eu não acho que é cabível. Na verdade eu acho que é muito cruel. O que poderia ser mais torturante do que passar hora com Potter _e_ Vittles, Deus, eu queria que a gente só polisse troféus ou alguma coisa assim.

Então nós fomos. Era um trabalho bem entediante, nós só ficávamos andando pelos corredores, olhando dentro de armários e atrás de estátuas. Nós pegamos alguns casais, mas eles não estavam fazendo nada a não ser segurar as mãos.

9:32

"...mas é claro que isso depende se você está comparando mulher ou homem. Para a mulher, claro, a resposta é fácil: Dove..." Homem tem uma conversa tão estranha. Eles estão no assunto de sabonete faz 10 minutos ou mais. Aparentemente James acha que Dove é o melhor sabonete para as mulheres. Estranho o bastante, esse é o sabonete que eu uso. Eu me pergunto se isso significa alguma coisa.

"Espera, nós temos que checar esse," Vittles disse interrompendo a conversa e apontando para um armário de vassouras.

"Eu vejo esse" Eu disse. Esse será meu primeiro. Normalmente quando eu faço a ronda eu pulo os armários de vassouras. Eu percebi que não importa porque eu pego eles quando eles estiverem voltando para o Salão Comunal e não vou ter que me preocupar com coisas assustadoras dentro de armários. Eu tinha esse medo terrível, quando eu era criança, que eu fosse abrir a porta e o bicho papão iria pular de dentro.

Eu peguei na maçaneta enquanto James e Vittles esperavam pacientemente. Eu tive essa vontade enorme de não abrir o armário.

_Pare de ser boba Lily, _Eu pensei comigo mesma, _O Bicho Papão é só um fragmento da sua imaginação. _Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta.

Meu queixo caiu.

Oh Meu Deus!

Não exatamente o bicho papão, mas igualmente assustador.

Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa com a Ally.

"Ally... Sirius..." Eu murmurei em choque. Eles se separaram de seu beijo apaixonante e viraram para mim (eles também pareciam estar em choque).

"Eu... eu não acredito," Eu disse. James e Vittles tinham obviamente percebido que algo tinha acontecido porque ambos vieram espiar por cima de meu ombro.

"Puta mer... maldição!" James disse, cortando sua palavra original depois de ver a cara de Vittles. "Vocês estão... num armário de vassouras."

Isso era meio óbvio. Ah bem, eu também estou meio em choque. Isso explica porque Ally tem agido tão estranha e desaparecendo. E aprendendo francês. Hei, espera... Sirius não aprendeu francês também? Ah meu deus, eles estão tendo aulas de francês juntos. Isso é tão fofo,Eu quero um cara que aprenda francês junto comigo! Isso não é justo.

"Detenção para ambos com o zelador amanhã à tarde e 20 pontos da Grifinória."

"Hei, agora." James disse. "Eu acho que a detenção é o bastante."

Vittles rolou os olhos. "Ótimo, 20 pontos da Grifinória, mas detenção só para o senhor." James suspirou já que Vittles não mudou os pontos. "Vocês só vão ter que ganhar os pontos de volta no seu jogo de Quadribol no próximo sábado, Sr. Potter. A não ser que você não seja capaz." Um desafio. Vittles com certeza sabe como brincar com o orgulho de Potter.

"Isso não parece justo do mesmo jeito." Eu disse. Afinal de contas, por que Sirius é o único a levar detenção.

"Claro que é justo." James e Vittles disseram juntos. Esses dois passam muito tempo juntos. James precisa parar de pegar detenções.

Eles são bem similares agora que eu paro pra pensar. Ambos são excelentes em Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, ambos são fortes, ambos tem um senso de humor bem estranho, ambos são lindos, ambos são atléticos... isso é meio assustador. James é mais legal, claro, e não gosta de dar lição de casa (óbvio já que ele não faz isso).

Eu olhei para eles. Os dois estão fazendo gestos para falarem primeiro.

Finalmente James deixou Vittles continuar, "Se o cavalheiro não tem a decência de achar para a senhorita um lugar para beijar onde eles não serão pegos então ele merece a detenção." James afirmou, balançando a cabeça.

"Ohh," Eu disse com um pensamento me ocorrendo, "Então por que eu peguei detenção?" Essa era uma boa pergunta. Se Vittles achou que eu e James estávamos nos beijando então James tinha que ter tido a decência de me levar para algum lugar onde nós não seriamos pegos.

"Eu na verdade acho que o Sr. Potter escolheu um lugar muito bom para o seu encontro. Eu nunca tinha visto aquele lugar antes, se vocês não tivessem caído quase em cima de mim, vocês não seria pegos."

"Espera, você os pegou se beijando também?" Sirius disse , apontando para James e eu.

"Não!" Eu gritei, cortando Vittles e James que iam dizer sim.

Sirius e Ally olharam para mim e depois para eles então Sirius disse, "Bom, nós estamos indo." Ele começou a puxar Ally pelo corredor. Ally me deu um pequeno tchau antes de começar a seguir Sirius.

"Espera, vocês estão namorando!" James gritou no meio do corredor. Eu o olhei em surpresa. Para alguém que é tão esperto, ele está agindo bem burro. É claro que eles estão namorando. Eles estavam se amassando dentro de um armário. Eles estão tendo aulas de francês juntos. Ele amarrou o tênis dela em Adivinhação.

"Claro que estamos, seu idiota." Sua cabeça desapareceu, então um segundo depois voltou a aparecer. "Oh e se você ver alguém você mencionaria que nós estamos namorando? Já é hora de se espalhar por ai. Aqueles olhares que Armstice mandava para a Ally me deram uma vontade de acabar com ele, mas eu não posso já que ele não sabe." Ele desapareceu de novo.

"Bem," Vittles disse, "Isso é estranho, mas eles parecem dar certo, não é?"

"Eu nunca pensei sobre isso," James disse, "Mas eu acho que sim."

"Sim, bem vamos indo. Eu gostaria de terminar logo com isso." James e eu balançamos a cabeça afirmando.

Deus, que experiência: achar sua melhor amiga beijando um garoto que você sempre achou que ela não gostava, com a companhia do garoto com que você foi pega beijando e o professor que achou vocês beijando.

Minha vida é muito complicada.

"Eu acho que eu concordo com você sobre o Dove, mas e para os homens?"

"Bem, é claro, o que eu uso!" James disse, com um sorriso. "Irish Spring." Ele tem um cheiro muito bom. Na verdade, eu gosto bastante do jeito que cheira.

Fingindo tropeçar, eu dei uma fungada. Mmmm... muito bom. Eu gostaria de sentir o cheiro de Irish Spring mais vezes. Talvez eu devesse comprar um. Ou cheirar James mais vezes. Meus passos ficaram mais lentos e eu me perdi em pensamento.

Seria ótimo acordar com esse cheiro todos os dias, com calor, salva com braços a minha volta e um lindo sorriso para me cumprimentar. Nós poderíamos viver em uma bonita casinha no interior. Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse, ser um astro do Quadribol ou um Auror ou um lixeiro e eu seria uma Curandeira. A casa teria um jardim bem grande para James poder jogar quadribol com seus amigos.

Teria que ter bastantes quartos para as crianças, é claro. Eu iria preferir que cada criança tivesse o seu próprio quarto. É difícil dividir um quarto. Então isso significa que nós teríamos que ter 4 ou mais quartos, um para James eu e os outros para as crianças. Claro, nós teríamos que contratar um babá ou talvez eu fique com eles até eles irem para Hogwarts. Não que eu não iria amar ser mãe a maior parte do dia, mas eu me sentiria inútil se não usasse o que eu aprendi para ajudar os outros.

"SENHORITA EVANS!" Eu pulei em surpresa.

"Eu ... uh ... você queria algo?" Eu não acredito. Eu estava completamente sonhando. Eu não ouvi uma palavra do que ele disse e além disso eu estava fantasiando sobre casar com Potter e viver em alguma casa branca e bonitinha. É patético o bastante eu estar pensando em Potter, ma uma casa branquinha e bonitinha?

Meu Deus, mulher, acorde!

Potter. Ecaaaaaa! Quão doente eu posso chegar? Eu nem gosto do Potter.

Há alguém na minha cabeça plantando esses pensamentos. Eu sei!

"Nós esperávamos continuar andando, mas, _claro_, se você prefere ficar parada olhando para o nada nós ficaremos felizes em te forçar a andar."

"Oh, desculpe." Eu disse, andando pelo corredor.

O resto da detenção foi normal, nós não vimos nenhuma alma.

"Muito bem, nós acabamos por hoje, vocês podem ir." Vittles disse.

"Até a próxima, professor," James disse, fazendo uma reverência. Vittles rolou os olhos e foi para a sua sala. James me ofereceu seu braço como um homem antigo e eu o peguei.

Nós andamos lentamente em silêncio até o Salão Comunal.No entanto, não era um silêncio inconfortável; só não tínhamos nada para dizer. De algum jeito nossas mãos acabaram entrelaçadas. Eu podia jurar que eu não mexi a minha mas a próxima coisa que eu vi era que a minha mão parecia grudada com a mão de James.

Você não acha que tem velcro nelas, acha? Podia ser. Seria uma explicação muito plausível. Quer dizer, por que eu iria colocar a minha mão junto com a dele? Iria explicar o porque de eu ter ouvido o som de velcro quando eu finalmente soltei a mão dele.

"Eu não acredito." James disse, quebrando o silêncio. Nós estávamos parados. Eu deveria provavelmente subir para o meu dormitório, mas eu não quero. Eu acho que é porque eu não estou cansada (_não_ que eu queira passar mais tempo com o Potter).

"É, eu sei. Quem ia imaginar?" Esse negócio de Ally/Sirius é difícil de digerir. Quer dizer ela nem me contou que gostava dele. Eu! A melhor amiga.

"Eu não."

"Bom, pelo menos nós sabemos porque eles estavam agindo tão estranhos." James disse.

"É, você está certo." E ele estava. Ele tinha uma boa explicação. Agora Ally não teria mais que mentir para mim para cobrir a sua relação. Eu não tenho falado com ela há anos ou dias, eu acho. Desde que toda a coisa de correntes magnéticas invisíveis/velcro começou. É tudo culpa do James. Se ele não fosse tão fofo e sedutor e... completamente horrível nada disso teria acontecido (exceto o negócio de Ally/Sirius, e só Merlin sabe como isso aconteceu).

"Pela primeira vez?" James disse, piscando os olhos.

"Eu tenho certeza que você já esteve certo alguma outra vez..." Eu disse em zombaria, "... apesar de que nada vem em mente."

"Hei!" James gritou indignamente.

"Você que perguntou."

"É." Ele confirmou, e então nossos olhos se encontraram.

Ele estava me puxando de novo, seus estúpidos olhos castanhos eram como redemoinhos me puxando mais e mais para dentro. Seus lábios rasparam nos meus e antes que eu soubesse seus braços estavam em volta da minha cintura. Ele me tirou do beijo para poder recuperar o fôlego e eu imediatamente o puxei de volta. Ele não precisa tanto de oxigênio.

Então chegou em mim... redemoinhos, claro que eles são bonitinhos e legais e eles te puxam, mas ai você morre num monte de água!

Eu fui pra trás usando toda minha força. Essas correntes fazem tudo tão mais difícil! Se eu for continuar minha teoria dos redemoinhos, isso é como tentar fugir de um... e se nós vamos ser verdadeiros, eu estou começando a me perguntar se eu sei como nadar.

Eu lutei contra a vontade desesperadora de beijá-lo de novo. Ele fica tão adorável com o cabelo todo bagunçado e com o peito subindo e descendo tentando recuperar o fôlego que ele perdeu por causa dos meus beijos exagerados... ARGH!

Por que eu estou pensando assim? Eu tenho que ir embora. Agora!

Eu virei e subi correndo as escadas. Graças aos fundadores que essa escada não deixa os meninos subirem! Esse é o único lugar na escola em que o Potter não pode me seguir.

É uma pena que eu não possa mais dizer o mesmo do banheiro feminino.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: _No Qual Lily NÃO Está Possuída._**

_"Espera! Nããão! Eu acho que eu não estou curada como eu pensava."_

_" 'Lily,' ele murmurou, 'Você quer...' "_

_"Quer dizer se o Dumbledore está dizendo o meu nome isso é o bastante para me assustar até a morte."_

_"Ele está... com medo de mim?"_

_"Começou a doer enquanto uma sensação de queimadura batia no meu peito e se espalhava, correndo por minhas veias como fogo."_

_"Finalmente o mundo ficou completamente preto."_


	10. No Qual Lily NÃO Está Possuída

Ah Ha!  
Eu aposto que ninguém pensou que eu voltaria tão 'cedo', não é?  
Bom, agradeçam ao carnaval, porque assim eu tenho uma semana livre pra poder traduzir os capítulo. Yay!  
Entaum talvez, **talvez**, só _talvez_, eu poste ainda nessa semana o próximo capítulo, mas é só um **TALVEZ.  
**Eu acho qeu vcs entenderam neh! hehe  
Um comentário sobre esse capítulo, o James tah tão fofo, mas **tão, tão, tão, **fofo e lindo e doce e...e apaixonante (não soh no capítulo, mas o q ele vai falar pra Lily nu próximo, eu até coloquei uma partinha soh pra vcs sentirem u gostinhu), que faz você ver que o mundo é realmente muito injusto por não existir milhares de James espalhados pelo mundo!. snif,snif. E se vcs conhecerem algum por favor me apresentem, agora se for namorado não me apresentem porque eu poderia tentar roubar ele pra mim, ai isso não seria bom, neh!  
Agradecimentos:

**.Miss.H.Granger.: **Pobre nada... a menina tem eh muita sorte de ter o James... Eu queria um desses pra mim -sonhando-, mas você pode ter certeza que você realmente ainda vai rir muito com essa fic... BjaumMmMmM.!.!.!.!

**Mony MWPP: **Você pode ter certeza que depois que você ler o capítulo vc não vai mais querer ter um professor como o Vittles, ele é mau, mtu mau... e muito brigadinha pela explicação... BjaumMmMmM.!.!.!.!

**JhU Radcliffe: **Muito fofo neh? Agora se vc acha um desses não fala pra ninguém porque senão jah viu neh! Porque que nem ele tah fzendu uma falta! Snif, snif...BjaumMmMmM.!.!.!.!

**DD Black Malfoy: **Nossa quem me dera se eu tivesse um James pa mim... E a divagação dos sabonetes foi apaixonate exatamente por causa do James, ele é apaixonante... ai ai... E se tiver alguém que ainda num eh apaixonada por ele, você pode ter certeza que depois de ler esse capítulo soh uma completa louca num iria se apaixonar por ele... eu quero um pra mim... BjaumMmMmM.!.!.!.!

**jehssik: **Concordo com vc, dia ruim soh se for pra uma louca... Pq se eu tivesse um James, ha ha, eu ia aproveitar muitoo... BjaumMmMmM.!.!.!.!

Bjokass pra vcs meu povooo!

**

* * *

**

**Resumo:** (( Tradução de "Kissing the Enemy" ))  
Você já teve o sentimento de que o mundo conspira contra você? Que todos os seus piores pesadelos estão se realizando? Bem vindo a minha vida, ou a minha semana. Alguém me salva! Ah, e enquanto você está aqui por favor tire os lábios de James Potter do meus !**

* * *

**

**No qual Lily _Não_ Está Possuída**

**Ou**

**No Qual Lily _Está_ Possuída**

**Onde nossa heroína mais confusa foi vista pela última vez:  
**Eu virei e subi correndo as escadas. Graças aos fundadores que essa escada não deixa os meninos subirem! Esse é o único lugar na escola em que o Potter não pode me seguir.É uma pena que eu não possa mais dizer o mesmo do banheiro feminino.

**Oooo...oooO**

Eu sentei na minha cama e ergui meus braços sobre a minha cabeça.

É outro novo e glorioso dia. Novos dias são sempre tão adoráveis porque eles sempre têm o potencial de se tornar um ótimo dia que você se lembrara para sempre.

Talvez eu faça algo fantástico hoje, como curar o mundo de doenças ou quebrar o recorde mundial de natação ou pedir James em casamento ou inventar meu próprio feitiço ou... o que eu pensei sobre o James?

_Eu _pensei aquilo?

Sabe... há realmente algo errado comigo. Eu sei que não sou eu quem está pensando essas coisas. Não pode ser. Eu nunca pensaria coisas como isso! Eu sou uma pessoa normal. Pessoas normais não pensam em casar com James Tristan Potter! Elas simplesmente não pensam!

Eu vou pular o café da manhã e vou ver a Madame Jeffries...

"Eu estou doente." É verdade. Eu estou horrivelmente, horrivelmente, doente da cabeça.

"Eu vejo, querida. Que tipos de sintomas você tem?" Madame Jeffries perguntou docemente. Ela é muito legal, não é?

"Eu tenho esses pensamentos que não são meus." Eu a disse. Ela me olhou estranhamente, então eu sorri meu mais doce e tranqüilizador sorriso. Eu não iria querer preocupá-la.

"Esses... pensamentos estão influenciando suas... decisões?"

Eu pensei. "Não. Eles são mais irritantes que outra coisa... espera..." Eu disse, meus olhos esbugalhando-se. "Você não acha que esses pensamentos são para culpar as correntes invisíveis, acha?" Isso seria uma explicação maravilhosa. Faria tudo que eu ando fazendo tão mais... explicável.

Madame Jeffries ficou inquieta, olhando sobre seu ombro como se ela tivesse com medo ou preocupada. "Você pode ficar aqui por um segundo, querida?" Por que ela sempre me chama de 'querida'? Eu pareço uma 'querida'? Eu não acho que eu seja o tipo de pessoa 'querida'. Que seja.

"Um segundo." Ela enfatizou. Levantando um dedo, como se eu fosse muito estúpida para entendê-la sem as mãos.

"Certo..." eu disse, devagar. "Eu estarei aqui," Eu fiz gestos apontando para o chão para ter certeza que ela entendeu.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Só um segundo." Ela disse por seu ombro enquanto ia correndo para o seu escritório. Ela é meio estranha, não é? Quer dizer, eu não sou a pessoa mais inteligente da escola, mas eu não sou uma anta. Merlin... eles não me fizeram Monitora-Chefe porque eu não posso contar quanto é um segundo.

"Um Mississipi." Agora _isso_ foi um segundo. Bem, eu esperei um segundo e a Madame Jeffries ainda não voltou. Hmm ... eu acho que isso significa que eu deva ir embora.

Eu sei, eu sei, eu provavelmente deveria ficar, mas é tão tentador. Ela fez uma grande coisa do um segundo. Eu sorri pra mim mesma enquanto ia embora. É claro que eu quero saber o que está errado com a minha mente, mas agora que paro para pensar, eu não acho que a Madame Jeffries descobriria o que está de errado comigo.

Além disso, eu estou me sentindo muito melhor agora. Eu não penso no Potter faz anos.

Exceto agora, mas essa não conta!

Foi simplesmente um pânico matinal que me fez ir à Ala Hospitalar. Sim, pânico matinal, nenhuma outra razão. Agora que não é tão cedo, eu estou me sentindo bem melhor.

Eu fui até a sala de Transfiguração assobiando. Eu realmente me sinto fantástica. Talvez eu esteja curada dos pensamentos sobre o Potter... Potter e seu charme de menino. Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui; eu gostaria deu um beijo e um abraço de bom dia.

Espera!Nããão! Eu acho que eu não estou curada como eu pensava. Talvez eu pare na Ala Hospitalar depois da aula de Transfiguração. Ainda assim esse vai ser um bom dia; eu sei.

Eu comecei a andar e sentei do lado de Ally quando eu percebi que alguém já tinha posto suas coisas lá. Eu parei confusa.

Oh... certo, Sirius. Eu quase esqueci. Isso deve significar que eles 'estão indo em público' com a sua relação. É meio fofo... eu acho. Se não fosse tão... estranho. Se eles estão felizes, eu também estou feliz. Mas aonde eu vou me sentar?

Eu olhei em volta, tentando achar um lugar vazio. Havia um do lado de uma menina Sonserina, mas o olhar que ela me mandou me fez querer correr na outra direção. Eu ia ver o outro lado da sala quando um braço agarrou minha cintura e me puxou pra baixo.

"Ahh!" eu gritei, e agarrei desesperadamente o meu atacador. Eu o arranhei um pouco, joguei minha bolsa na cabeça do atacador, e acabei no colo dele... com meus lábios presos nos dele (mas isso foi meio um acidente).

"Potter!" Eu gritei, enquanto o empurrava para trás.

"Eu achei que você estava procurando por um lugar," ele disse, parecendo confuso.

"O que?" eu perguntei. Então eu notei a cadeira vazia que ele estava tentando me colocar.. Ok... eu posso ter reagido um pouco de mais... só um pouco.

"Oh" eu disse, corando enquanto ele apontava para a cadeira. Saindo de seu colo, eu sentei na cadeira, me sentindo meio estúpida. Pelo menos ele é melhor do que a Sonserina.

"Eu guardei um pouco de café da manhã pra você. Você não deveria pular refeições." James disse, colocando dois biscoitos na minha frente.

"Obrigada," eu disse, mordendo o biscoito.

"Então, onde você estava?"

"Ala Hospitalar."

"Você está bem? Você não sente nada? Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Ele disse, parecendo um pai preocupado. Um muito fofo e sexy pai preocupado. Apaga isso.

"Não se preocupe. Eu est... eu ficarei bem." Eu não posso contá-lo o que está errado comigo, já que tem a ver com ele. Afinal de contas, os pensamentos parecem ser só sobre ele.

Eu terminei os biscoitos e joguei as migalhas no chão. Eu sei, eu sei, não é certo, mas eu duvido que um raio caia em mim porque eu não joguei as migalhas no lixo.

A hora da aula começar veio e se foi... e McGonagall não apareceu. Eu troquei um olhar confuso com James. Um murmúrio preocupado começou a se espalhar pela sala. Eu posso imaginar o que eles estão pensando. Porque eu também estou pensando nisso.

E se alguma coisa acontece, alguém machucado ou até pior... McGonagall nunca está atrasada. Isso só pode ser ruim.

"Não se preocupe," James murmurou, pegando minha mão, que estava apertando a mesa, e entrelaçando-a com a sua. Deus, eu amo a mão dele. O estranho sentimento voltou. São os biscoitos! Ah há! Eu sabia que era algo que eu tinha comido. Eu só vou ter que evitar os biscoitos agora.

Meus olhos encontrar os deles e eu fiquei presa. Era como as correntes invisíveis, mas de um jeito mais magnético. Meus olhos estavam segurados pelos dele, mas não sendo arrastados para eles. Eu acordei quando eu senti seus lábios na minha mão e eu desviei os meus olhos dos dele para vê-lo gentilmente beijando a minha mão.

"Lily." Ele murmurou, "Você quer..."

Há tantas maneiras de terminar essa frase.

Você quer...

... me comprar umas batatas fritas?

... ir cavar um buraco para mim?

... carregar meus livros?

... me beijar?

... casar comigo?

... ficar do meu lado pelo resto de nossas vidas?

... coçar minhas costas?

... dar um amasso comigo no armário de vassouras do lado do George, o Grande, esta noite?

Ahem... sim, bem, há muitas maneiras de terminar essa frase e ele não teve a chance de usar nenhuma delas porque naquele segundo a porta abriu.

As palavras de James foram cortadas e eu virei para ver a Madame Jeffries, McGonagall, Dumbledore, e Vittles entrando.

"Classe," Eu congelei antecipando meu terror. "Hoje nós vamos trabalhar com a transfiguração de humanos a animais." Eu soltei um suspiro. Não era o que eu esperava.

"Srta. Evans." Eu pulei da minha cadeira enquanto uma mão pousava no meu ombro. Quer dizer, se Dumbledore está dizendo meu nome já é uma coisa pra me assustar.

Potter sacudiu os seus dedos e eu percebi que eu os tinha, bem apertados.

"Desculpe," eu murmurei, enfraquecendo um pouco. Então eu virei para Dumbledore. "Professor, há algo em que eu possa ajudá-lo?"

"Sim, srta. Evans há. Nós precisamos que você venha conosco." Ele parecia sério. Vittles estava atrás dele, como algum tipo de guarda-costas, com sua mão em sua varinha. Eu olhei para a Madame Jeffries que estava na porta, nervosa.

"Onde?" eu perguntei, devagar. Agora era a mão de James que estava apertando a minha, mas eu não tinha coragem de pedir para ele parar. Verdade seja dita (e a verdade é realmente muito estranha) eu estava agradecida pela segurança.

"Para a Ala Hospitalar."

"P...Por que?"

Isso estava me assustando. Por que eu precisava ir para a Ala Hospitalar? Tinha algo errado? Alguém machucado? E se Ally estivesse machucada? Espera... a Ally está na sala só algumas cadeiras na frente. 'Tá bom... eu preciso me acalmar.

Não tem nada pra ficar preocupada... exceto que tem.

Eu podia ouvir a voz da McGonagall falando com a sala enquanto Dumbledore me dava um simpático olhar.

"A Madame Jeffries só precisa fazer alguns testes em você."

"Isso, aí te jogar no St. Mungo's." Eu ouvi Vittles murmurar.

O que? O que ele quis dizer com 'me jogar em St. Mungo's'?

Eu olhei em pânico para James e o vi dando um olhar calculante para Dumbledore. Ele olhou para mim e meu deu um sorriso depois virou de novo.

"Por que você precisa fazer testes na Lily?" Ele perguntou calmamente. Boa pergunta! Eu afirmei com a cabeça, enfatizando que eu também gostaria de saber a resposta.

"Nós temos razões para acreditar que a Srta. Evans possa estar possuída..." Dumbledore respondeu, falando diretamente com James, como se eu nem estivesse lá.

"Possuída!" Eu gritei, o interrompendo.

_Possuída_!

O que diabos ele quis dizer com... POSSUÍDA?

E por que ele estava falando sobre mim, como se eu nem estivesse lá? Ele tinha esquecido que eu estava lá? Ele acha que eu não posso ouvi-lo se ele estiver falando com James? Ele na acha que eu possa ter o _mínimo _interesse no porquê ele achar que eu estou possuída?

Eu. Lily Evans. Possuída. Que piada.

"Eu não estou possuída! Isso é alguma piada? Porque _NÃO _nem um pouco engraçada." Eu disse, me levantando e encarando Dumbledore.

James também levantou... provavelmente porque minha mão ainda está entrelaçada com a dele. Eu pensei em soltar assim eu podia ter as minhas mãos para poder gesticular, mas eu decidi que podia parecer que eu estava possuída _e_ era confortante saber que James estava do meu lado.

Eu olhei para Dumbledore, perguntando sem palavras se ele tinha enlouquecido. Ele me olhou com um olhar triste e sério. Ah Deus! Ele está falando sério. Ele realmente acha que eu estou possuída. Eu não estou possuída! Ninguém acredita em mim?

Eu resisti à vontade de olhar em volta. Eu podia ouvir as pessoas murmurando. Eu podia imaginar o que eles estavam falando...

"A Monitora-Chefe finalmente se perdeu. Eu sabia que o Potter iria a levar a loucura."

"Sendo levada pelo Diretor, que feio."

"Ela era uma menina tão legal, é realmente uma pena."

Sim, é uma pena, não é? Eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho e os meus olhos ficarem cheios de água. Eu dei um passo em direção a Dumbledore e ele deu um passo para trás. Eu estava surpresa.

Ele está... com medo de mim?

Vittles passou por Dumbledore, ficando na frente dele e pegou sua varinha... como um verdadeiro guarda-costas. O salvando de mim? Eu não estou possuída! Eu nunca machucaria o Professor Dumbledore! O que está errado com estas pessoas?

James agarrou minha cintura e com um pequeno puxão, me pos atrás dele, se colocando entre mim e Vittles.

"Fora do caminho, Sr. Potter. Eu não vou machucá-la. Ela só precisa se aclamar e vir conosco."

"Eu certamente não vou me acalmar!" Eu disse, tentando passar por James, assim eu podia gritar na cara feia do Vittles, "Você acabaram de me acusar de estar possuída! Isso não é algo para se estar CALMA!"

James pegou sua varinha e a segurou na sua frente. "Ela não está possuída," ele disse, devagar, perigosamente.

Aleluia! Alguém são! James não acha que eu estou possuída. Deus, ele é o melhor. Eu poderia beijá-lo agora!

"Isso não é uma briga infantil da qual você possa defendê-la, Potter. Saia do meu caminho ou eu vou tirá-lo do meu caminho!"

"James, saia," Eu disse, abaixando seu braço.

Eu não quero que a única pessoa que acredita em mim seja tirada do mundo por Vittles. Quer dizer, Vittles não é alguém para se encarar. Você não pode acabar com ele. Eu ouvi dizer que ele já bateu o Dumbledore (_Dumbledore!) _em um duelo. Eu nunca me perdoaria se Potter se machucasse por minha causa... de novo.

Além do mais... o que pode acontecer se eu for com eles? Eles me jogaram no St. Mungo's pelo resto da minha vida. Ah merda!

Claro, eu sempre me perguntei se eu era louca, mas eu nunca me senti insana. Aí, eu não tenho certeza se eu sei como é ser insana. Talvez eu seja insana e eu sempre fui insana, e por isso eu não sei como é ser insana! Não... não, eu não sou insana! Eu não sou!

"Eu não vou me mover. Eu não vou deixar você machucá-la." Deus, ele é tão fofo, mas ele vai acabar morrendo.

Vittles parecia surpreso com a resposta (junto com todos na sala). Eu me pergunto se alguém já o enfrentou assim. Talvez, mas com certeza não em todo tempo que eu estou em Hogwarts.

E James é meio que o protegido dele. Isso deve ser chato para ambos.

"Sr. Potter – " Dumbledore começou, mas foi cortado por Vittles jogando um feitiço em James.

Não teve nenhum aviso, só um som da varinha de Vittles, mas eu pude sentir o poder indo em direção de James.

Eu gritei. Eu tenho vergonha de admitir, mas eu gritei. Eu não estava esperando! Eu não sou nenhuma garotinha assustada! (na maioria do tempo)

James por outro lado estava preparado, talvez graças ao tempo que ele passa com o Vittles. Ele levantou a varinha e com um rápido golpe, conjurou um feitiço que fez o de Vittles bater na parede.

A sala inteira estava um silêncio completo enquanto Vittles encara James, surpreso. Eu estou tendo um pequeno problema em não deixar o meu queixo cair.

James acabou de bloquear um feitiço de Vittles! Vittles!

Havia tanto poder naquele feitiço, mas James bloqueou como se fosse nada. O único jeito de ele ter feito isso é usando mais poder. Isso seria muito poder. Do tamanho de um enorme elefante.Uau. Eu já mencionei que eu tenho muita sorte em tê-lo do meu lado?

"Eu tenho outra sugestão, professor," ele disse, meio zombeteiro, mas, cara, ele tem esse direito. Eu também faria isso se eu tivesse desarmado um feitiço de Vittles (o que eu não posso, mas hipoteticamente falando). "Que tal se eu levar a Srta. Evans para a Ala Hospitalar e ficar com ela para ter certeza de que ela não vá sofrer nenhuma... dificuldade?"

Ele colocou como uma questão, mas obviamente era uma ordem. Eu odeio isso, ele é tão bom em fazer essas coisas. Sugerindo as coisas, com um sorriso, quando ele sabe (e você sabe) que você não pode recusar.

Ficou tudo um silêncio, eu não acho que haja alguém que esteja respirando, então Dumbledore disse, "Isso é aceitável, Sr. Potter. Eu tenho certeza que haverá dificuldades contanto que a Srta. Evans nos de sua inteira cooperação." Ele está falando como se eu não estivesse aqui, de novo! Por que ele fica fazendo isso? Está começando a ficar irritante.

"Eu irei." Eu falei, olhando para Dumbledore atrás do braço do Potter só para provar que eu realmente tenho orelhas.

"Muito bem." Ele disse, gesticulando para a porta.

Eu me abaixei e peguei minha mochila que estava no chão. Quando eu levantei, eu olhei para Vittles.

Ele não tinha se movido desde que Potter tinha bloqueado seu feitiço. Ele estava parado lá com um estranho olhar. Enquanto eu estava olhando para ele, seus olhos de repente se esbugalharam, e ele parecia estar saindo da paralisação em que ele estava. Eu o assistia enquanto ele levantava a varinha.

O que ele está fazendo? Parece como se ele fosse azarar alguém. Eu olhei para onde a varinha dele estava apontando... as costas de James Potter.

James estava de costas pegando alguns pergaminhos que haviam caído.

Eu não acredito... Vittles vai azarar James enquanto ele está de costas!

Esse... esse mau, sujeira severa, desconsiderado, sem espírito esportivo, traidor, trouxa idiota!

Meus olhos voltaram para Vittles e eu podia ver a varinha dele começando a se mover como um feitiço.

"James!" Eu gritei. Eu o vi começando a se virar, mas ele não seria rápido o bastante.

Ah Deus, eu não posso ver, James vai se machucar!

Como alguém pode assistir a pessoa que ela gosta, ou até mesmo ama, se machucar?

Espera... o que foi isso? O que foram essas vozes de novo? Vozes estúpidas! Elas não podem simplesmente me deixar em paz? Quer dizer, seria uma coisa se elas fossem meus pensamentos, mas... Oh... Meu... Deus...

Elas são meus pensamentos.

Isso não era uma voz, era? Era eu.

Sem pensar de novo (obviamente, porque se eu tivesse pensado eu nunca faria isso), eu pulei na frente de James e levei o feitiço.

Eu estava certa, machucou...muito.

Começou como uma sensação de queimadura onde o feitiço tinha batido no meu peito e foi indo, correndo pelas minhas veias como fogo.

Esse é um bom feitiço... quer dizer, quem faz os feitiços para eles serem tão doloridos? Quem inventa coisas assim? Bem quem quer que ele (ou ela, mas pelo argumento eu vou falar ele) seja, ele é um cara doente.

Eu respirei dificilmente com a dor quando a luz do feitiço se apagou.

Eu senti meus joelhos se enfraquecerem e eu cai no chão, forte.

Ai! Chão idiota!

Pelo menos não é áspero. Pedras são uma droga, mas pedras ásperas... eu nem quero pensar.

Longe, além da dor que tinha se tornado o foco do meu mundo, eu ouvi alguém gritando (eu acho que eu também ouvi o meu nome, mas eu não tenho certeza, eles podiam estar dizendo Billy ou Milly ou Silly ou... bom, você entendeu) e eu vi flashes de luz, mas eu não senti nenhuma dor a mais (o que é bom, porque eu já estava sentindo bastante).

Finalmente o mundo ficou completamente preto.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: _No Qual Lily Está Inconsciente_**

_"Eu nem ouvi ninguém vindo até a cama. Que é?"_

_"Claro? Ok... não há nada 'claro' sobre James estar certo."_

_"Isso foi uma questão ou um fato? Bem, deve ser uma questão, mas por que Dumbleodre iria perguntar isso?"_

_"Seus sorrisos são tão maravilhosos e contagiantes. Se eu pudesse mover os meus lábios, eu sorriria."_

_"Eu não amo o Potter! Não! Não! Não! Como Dumbledore podeimpor isso?"_

_" '... eu quero que você grite comigo e me insulte e talvez fale comigo, não que você faça isso, mas eu... eu...eu sinto tanto a sua falta...' "_


	11. No Qual Lily Está Inconsciente

Oláááá Pessoasssss!  
Vorteiiiiiii!  
Demorei mas foi só um pokinho neh!  
Vcs sobreviveram!  
Bom, bom...  
Soh pa avisa eu vo demorar mais pa posta u próximu capítulo... eu sei, eu sei, que eu jah demoro pa posta capítulo, mas agora vai demorar mais um pokinhu por causa da escola... cheia de lições, cheia de provas... entom vai demorar um pokooo..!  
Agradecimentos:

**JhU Radcliffe: **Como vc eh mah... Mas eu achu q se eu achasse um desse eu tbm iria esfregar na cara de todo mundo hehe...! Eu sou muito mah...ravilhosa...! BjaumMmMm.!.!.!

**jehssik**: Num liga naum... todo mundo ri das 'desgraças' da Lily...! I num se preocupa pq jah jah a Lily vai para de se ferrar... hehe... BjauMmMm.!.!.!

**Lily Dany Potter: **Eu tbm quero um desses pa mim, mas tah em falta viw! Pod dexar q eu leio a sua fic..! BjaumMmM.!.!.!

**Camila E. Granger: **Realmente, as justificativas da Lily são um máximo... Qm me dera se eu soubesse fazer uma dessas justificativas... -sonhando-... BjaumMmM.!.!.!

**ArthurCadarn: **Calma, calma q u cap jah tah aki... eheh ... BjaumMmM.!.!.!

**

* * *

**

**Resumo:** Você já teve o sentimento de que o mundo conspira contra você? Que todos os seus piores pesadelos estão se realizando? Bem vindo a minha vida, ou a minha semana. Alguém me salva!**

* * *

**

**No Qual Lily Está Inconsciente**

**Ou**

**No Qual Lily Não Consegue Mexer...Nada (exceto os seus pulmões, e graças a Merlin que esses funcionam!)**

**Onde nossa heroína foi vista pela última vez:  
**Finalmente o mundo ficou completamente preto.

**Oooo...oooO**

Bem...eu estou acordada. Ou pelo menos, eu não estou inconsciente.

Sim, eu estou quase consciente. Eu só não abri meus olhos ainda ou fiz qualquer tipo de movimento. Eu suponho que seja porque eu prefiro não descobrir se eu estou em St. Mungo's ou não. Isso seria depressivo. Mas, há muitas coisas na vida que são depressivas. Ainda, isso seria completamente depressivo, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Eu decidi que já que eu ainda estou fingindo estar inconsciente eu vou tentar lembrar o que aconteceu depois de eu ter levado o feitiço. Eu vagamente me lembro de cair no chão (o que, eu acredito tenha doido bastante, mas foi liso. A sala de Transfiguração tem um piso tão legal), mas depois disso tudo fica um pouco confuso. Eu juro, e eu sei que vai parecer insano, mas eu tenho quase certeza que eu vi Vittles ser jogado na parede.

Sim, eu sei que parece insano. Eu suspeito que tenha sido uma alucinação. Eu não descartaria isso graças ao doente cara que fez esse feitiço que eu levei que pode ter levado um pouco de alucinação na intensa dor, queimação, e luz cegante.Mas por que eu teria uma alucinação assim? Realmente não faz muito sentido. Quem teria alucinações sobre Vittles? Cara idiota, doente e bobo.

Eu sempre tive a opinião que uma coisa ruim por feitiço é o bastante; infelizmente ninguém parece concordar comigo. Eu aposto que o mundo bruxo seria muito mais feliz se os feitiços fossem limitados. Mas ninguém me ouve. É uma pena. Ás vezes eu tenho umas idéias maravilhosas (eu sei, eu sei, isso vem como um choque pra você).

Eu respirei fundo pelo meu nariz. Eu queria poder sentir melhor os cheiros. Honestamente, como eu vou saber se eu estou em St Mungo's ou não se eu não consigo sentir o cheiro direito? Eu acho que eu podia simplesmente abrir os meus olhos, mas isso seria tão imediato. E se eu estiver em St. Mungo's, eu provavelmente começaria a gritar e eles pensariam que eu estou mais insana (quando eu não estou insana... eu só estou na minha insanidade normal). Aliás eu gosto de ter um aviso antes de más notícias.

Um tremor passou pelo meu braço enquanto uma mão pegava a minha e entrelaçava nossos dedos. Quem estaria segurando a minha mão? Eu nem ouvi alguém chegando? Quem é?

"Hei, Lils."

É o James! Se ele está aqui então tudo deve estar bem! Eu acho que eu vou abrir os meus olhos agora e ai ele poderá me dar um beijo de 'eu estou feliz que você esteja acordada' e um de 'obrigada por ter pulado na minha frente' (eu, na verdade, mereço muitos beijos por isso) e... oh, pensamentos maus. Parem agora! Estúpidos pensamentos.

Então eu tentei abrir os meus olhos.

Meus cílios não estão funcionando direito! Eles não funcionam! Ah Meu Deus!

Você não acha que é um problema sério, acha? Eu tenho certeza que um tipo de coisa que pode ser concertada.

Eu tentei minha boca. Também não está funcionando.

Pelo menos eu posso respirar pelo meu nariz (graças a Merlin eu não estou resfriada) e meus pulmões parecem estar funcionando.

"Aqui de novo, James?"

AHH! Quem é esse? Eu não gosto de não poder ver e nós já estabelecemos a minha falha com os cheiros.

Deixe-me pensar... a voz parecia velha e inteligente... Eu conheço alguém que é velho e inteligente? Espera... Dumbledore! Obviamente. Deus, eu posso ser realmente estúpida, ás vezes.

Espera isso significa que as minhas orelhas também funcionam! Maravilhoso!

Espera... se eu estou certa e a outra voz é de Dumbledore, por que ele chamou o Potter, 'James?' Normalmente Dumbledore se refere aos estudantes como 'Sr. Potter' ou 'Srta. Evans'. Eu me pergunto o que está acontecendo.

Hei, se Dumbledore está aqui, isso quer dizer que eu não estou em St. Mungo's e sim na Ala Hospitala. Ponto!

"Sim, senhor."

James está sendo legal e educado. Ele é um bom menino quando ele tenta (o que não é muito comum e nunca é em minha volta (quando eu estou acordada)).

"James, quantas vezes eu tenho que insistir que você me chame de Albus?"

O que? Bem, agora eu definitivamente posso dizer que a voz é de Dumbledore, mas aparentemente ele perdeu alguns parafusos. Por que ele iria querer que James o chamasse 'Albus'... a não ser que eu esteja inconsciente por anos e que James na verdade tem 25 anos, e é um renomado auror.

NÃO!

Eu não posso estar inconsciente por tanto tempo. Pense em todas as aulas que eu perdi. Eu teria perdido a chance de ser curandeira. É impossível. Simplesmente impossível.

"Desculpe... Albus. Eu tenho medo que te chamando pelo primeiro nome possa virar um costume. Eu tenho certeza que ficará mais fácil te chamar pelo primeiro nome quando eu sair de Hogwarts e você não for mais meu diretor."

SIM!

Eu estava certa não havia possibilidade de eu estar inconsciente por 7 anos, pelo menos eu não estava preocupada. Juro, não estava.

"Sim, você está certo, claro."

Claro? Ok... não há nada 'claro' sobre James estar certo. Isso é tipo uma louca ocorrência que só acontece uma vez a cada 7 ciclo lunares. Certo... ele está ocasionalmente certo, mas ainda não há nada 'claro' sobre isso.

Eu sei que Dumbledore sabe disso. Ele me puxou de lado no começo do ano e me disse que se James me desse algum problema ou não fizesse seus deveres como Monitor-Chefe era para eu ir contá-lo. Deus, Dumbledore até se desculpou porque a vaga para Monitor-Chefe está (como geralmente é) na maior das qualidades e James (por alguma estranha razão) _é _o melhor das salas.

Então de novo... ele não tem me dado nenhum problema com seu trabalho de Monitor e ele pode ocasionalmente estar certo, ele é o melhor da sala. Você não acha que ele possa ser aqueles caras que estudam em armário, acha? O meu Deus, eu aposto que sim. Ele provavelmente acorda ás 3 da manhã, se esconde debaixo das cobertas, estuda. Certo... isso é um pouco improvável, mas com certeza explicaria as suas notas.

Houve um silêncio um pouco desagradável especialmente porque eu não podia quebrá-lo. Eu odeio silêncios desagradáveis.

"Sua lição de casa está fácil James? Você passa a maior parte do tempo aqui."

HAHA! Essa é boa. O grande James Potter não faz lição. Eu ainda não entendo...como ele na faz lição e ainda me bate no topo das salas? Oh, certo... eu aposto que tem alguma coisa haver com uma classe que começa com "trans" e termina com "figuração". Eu realmente odeio essa aula, mas é tão importante para a magia.

James deu uma pequena risada. "Eu nunca faço lição."

Viu? Eu estava certa. Eu o conheço tão bem.

"É? E ainda assim você se tornou um bruxo formidável.(?)"

Isso foi uma questão ou um fato? Bem, deve ser uma questão, mas por que Dumbledore a perguntaria? Ele deve saber a resposta... não, Potter não é um formidável bruxo.

"Eu acredito que seja mais por aplicação do que por livros."

Wow, segurem os cavalos, a frase de James faz parecer que o que Dumbledore disse fosse um fato. Talvez ambos estejam meio loucos e nós estamos todos juntos em St. Mungo's. Essa é uma excelente explicação.

Espera... NÃO, eu não quero estar em St. Mungo's. Nós estamos em Hogwarts e...e... eles só estão temporariamente insanos. Sim, temporariamente insanos. Isso acontece com as mais decentes pessoas.

"Sabe, James, quando você se saiu tão bem nos seus NOM's, todos os seus professores me asseguraram que foi de último minuto, sorte, e provavelmente uma boa trapaceada que te pos em primeiro lugar."

Ai! Quer dizer, você pode ser mais cruel? Uau, eu estou até me sentindo mal por James. Ele pode não ser uma boa pessoa, mas ele não trapacearia na sua lição (principalmente porque ele na as faz) e eu duvido que ele trapacearia num teste. Na verdade, eu apostaria bem alto que ele nunca trapaceou num teste. Por causa da sua grande cabeça e do seu ego enorme, ele gosta de fazer as coisas sozinho e, deste modo, ser capaz de esfregar na minha cara o quão maravilhoso _ele _é.

"Eles falaram?" James disse, parecendo doidamente desinteressado que eu pude perceber que as palavras de Dumbledore o machucaram.

Pobrezinho. Ele precisa de um abraço... não de mim, claro, mas de...oh, certo, eu o daria um abraço se meus braços estivessem funcionando.

"Ás vezes até professores podem ser cegos para um talento inexperiente."

O que? Agora eu estou confusa (sem surpresa). Dumbledore acabou de retirar o que ele disse? Por que ele falaria de talento inexperiente? Ainda confusa... ah bem, confusa parece ser o meu estado permanente.

"Certamente inexperiente!" James disse, e eu pude ouvir o seu sorriso, caindo nos meus dedos.

O quão estranho é isso? James tem que ser a única pessoa na Terra que pode deixar você sentir um sorriso. Seus sorrisos são tão maravilhosos e contagiantes. Se eu pudesse mover os meus lábios, eu sorriria.

"Não," O que, agora ele não tem mais o talento inexperiente?), "Não mais inexperiente." (Oh, isso faz mais sentido. Nós todos sabemos que James tem poderes inexperientes, mas eu não sei se eu diria que eles não são mais inexperientes.)

"Você afiou o seu talento, James. Você com certeza provou isso quando nocauteou Vicent. Eu nunca vi uma varinha trabalhar tão bem, com tanto poder em alguém da sua idade ou de qualquer idade."

Vincent? Quem é Vincent? E por que Dumbledore parece impressionado por James ter "o nocauteado"?

"É, bem, Vittles mereceu!"

Vittles! O primeiro nome de Vittles é Vincent. Uau isso é meio estranho. Mas espera... isso significaria que James "nocauteou" Vittles! Isso é impossível.

Oh Merlin, eu não estava tendo alucinações, não é? James realmente nocauteou Vittles o jogando na parede. Mas como...como isso é possível? Vittles é muito bom. Como James podia ter feito isso? James teria que ser... ser melhor do que muito bom.

"Eu não acredito que aquele..." Eu pude sentir a mão de James apertando a minha com raiva. "Ele sempre foi o professor do qual eu era o mais próximo, aquele que eu iria se eu tivesse algum problema, e ele traiu a minha confiança! Ele... ele não é mais alguém que eu admiro..."

"Você está bravo por eu não ter o despedido?"

Eles não o despediram! Bons deuses, ele ia atacar um estudante! Espera, ele atacou um estudante! EU!

"Não, não ... ele não merece perder o seu emprego...é só que... foi muito baixo dele me azarar quando eu estava de costas. Se a Lily não tivesse..." James parou.

"Sim, Srta. Evans é muito corajosa. Por aqueles que ela ama, ela fará qualquer coisa."

Ohh, isso é tão fofo. Se a minha fonte de lágrimas estivesse funcionando... Eu faria qualquer coisa pelas pessoas que eu amo. Deve ser por isso que eu estou na Grifinória.

Sim, por aqueles que eu amo... espera! Eu não amo o Potter! Não! Não! Não! Como Dumbledore pode sugerir isso!

"Ela não me ama," (muito certo, eu estou feliz que o Potter sabe) "Ela provavelmente pensou que estava retornando um favor."

Essa é uma ótima desculpa! Eu devia ter pensado nisso. Eu estava retornando um favor. Nossa, isso é excelente. Eu vou ter que roubar isso, eu espero que James não se importe.

"Você deveria voltar para o seu dormitório hoje, James. Dormir em cadeiras é ruim para o corpo." Dumbledore disse, depois de um estranho silêncio (James estava dormindo aqui todas as noites!), "Você parece exausto. Uma boa noite de sono faz milagres, sem mencionar que há um jogo de Quadribol amanhã. Eu espero outra espetacular capturada amanhã."

"Ora, ora Prof... Albus, professores não podem escolher seus favoritos no quadribol."

Verdade, mas Dumbledore era da grifinória.

"Eu não disse de quem seria a capturada espetacular. Eu preferiria de um certo..."

"Certo, eu irei dormir no meu dormitório esta noite... e eu vencerei amanhã."

Muito convencido, muito típico de James.

James estava sorrindo de novo, sentir ele sorrir é muito estranho. Eu vou ter que tentar de novo. Eu me pergunto se funcionaria se ele só estivesse tocando o meu braço?

"Nos vemos depois, James."

Eu ouvi alguém se levantando da cadeira.

"Sim... Albus."

Eu ouvi a porta se fechando delicadamente.

Então agora eu acho que eu estou sozinha no quarto com James. James apertou a minha mão gentilmente e eu senti seus lábios nela. Meu braço inteiro parecia estar com agulhas. Talvez isso signifique que logo eu vou poder movê-lo (não tem nada ver com o James).

"Eu queria que você acordasse Lily. Eu quero ver os seus lindos olhos de novo. Eu quero que você grite comigo e me insulte e talvez fale comigo, não que você faça muito isso, mas eu... eu... eu sinto tanta a sua falta. Por favor fique bem Lily. Isso é tudo minha culpa e eu... eu... isso machuca..." ele parou.

Ele está machucado? O que ele quis dizer com 'isso machuca'? Ele está bem, ele tem que estar bem!

"Eu sinto como se estivesse fazendo um buraco no meu coração, você ficando machucada por minha causa..."

Graças a Merlin, ele não está machucado (fisicamente). Mas ele parece muito mal. Pelo menos eu sei como ele se sente. Eu acho que é a mesma coisa que eu senti depois do incidente do Girassol carnívoro. Mas ele não ficou inconsciente, então eu não peguei direito todo o negócio da culpa.

"Eu te vejo logo. Eu virei aqui antes do jogo e depois e eu virei durante a festa da vitória e eu virei antes de dormir e... bem, eu virei."

Eu senti um doce beijo na minha testa e eu de repente não pude esperar até amanhã de manhã. Ele deixou minha mão do meu lado e eu de repente senti frio. Eu queria que ele segurasse a minha mão de novo. Suas mãos são tão maravilhosas.

"Eu... eu... esquece." Sua voz estava suave, então eu ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e depois fechando.

Eu estava sozinha.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: _No Qual Lily Escuta Ás Escondidas_**

_" 'Eu acredito que você está com seu temperamento sobre controle agora,' "_

_" 'Ele cresceu bem debaixo do meu nariz, e eu nem notei.' "_

_" Quais são as chances... de acontecer uma conversa sobre mim?"_

_" Eu corei de onde eu estava atrás da porta."_

_" James estava encostado na porta do dormitório dos meninos, olhando para mim."_

_" 'Olha, eu não sei quem você pensa que é, mas não é legal ouvir a conversa dos outros.' "_

_" ' O quanto você ouviu?' "_

_" 'Você está certa, você seria legal o bastante para rir pelas minhas costas.' ", _

_" 'Eu não te odeio, James... Eu te amo' Eu falei."_


	12. No Qual Lily Ouve Ás Escondidas

**Hello pessoassss! **

Eu sei...Demorei pa caramba pod fal...  
Mas mew...  
A escola tah pegandu pa caramba tbm...  
Tipo agora eu devia tah estudandu pa um prova de Biologia, pa uma prova de Matemática, pa uma prova de Português e devia tbm tah fzednu um trabalho de história...  
Mas como eu sou uma ótemaaaa pessoa eu resolvi traduzi tudu hj e jah posta pa vcs num matarem...  
Mas soh pa vcs terem uma idéia eu tenhu saído de casa todo dia de casa ás 7:30 e soh volto ás 7...  
Tah osso u negóciu...  
Ai ai...  
To fzendu muitu drama neah!  
Mas eu tbm to postandu pa provar prus apressadinhus que fikm me acusandu de ter largado a fic!  
Porque eu não larguei e nem pretendo que fique bem claro!  
Bom, chega de drama e bronca...  
Agradecimentos:

**mayara: **Nha... concordo... ela tinha q ouvi mesmu... e nesse capítulo ela ainda vai ouvir mais coisa...hehe... BjokaZzZz!

**JhU Radcliffe: **Pod dexa que eu vou traduzir um poko mais rápido... Eu jah to no fim do próximu capítulo de Confissões... BjokaZzZzZ!

**Deh: **Brigada, linda!.. BjokaZzZz!

**jehssik: **Nhaaa... Eu tentu posta mais rápido, mas tem vezes q num dah... Mas pod dexa q eu tentu...BjokaZzZ!

**Ella Evans:** Eu sei q eu sou o máximo... Hehe... Muito convencida neah! Pod dexa q eu vo ler a sua... BjokaZzZz!

**Washed Soul:** Muitu perfeita msm neah? Soh eu msm pa acha um fic dessas... Haha... Pd deza q eu do uma pssadinha na sua fic... BjokaZzZzZ!

Agora leiam a fic... Yay!

* * *

**No Qual Lily Ouve Ás Escondidas**

**Ou**

**No Qual Os Cílios de Lily Voltam a Funcionar**

**Onde nós deixamos nossa heroína:**  
Eu estava sozinha.

**Oooo...oooO**

Por um tempo, tudo que eu sabia era que estava escuro e silêncio. Era bem entediante e me fazia ter vontade de gritar... se pelo menos a minha boca funcionasse. E mesmo que funcionasse, eu aposto que as minhas cordas vocais não iriam funcionar só pra me irritar.

Um barulho de algo caindo ecoou pelo quarto.

Meus olhos abriram em surpresa por causa do som (que claramente não era o silêncio).

Espera... Meus olhos abriram!

Aleluia! Meus olhos estão concertados.

Eu tentei sentar, e para minha surpresa, eu descobri que isso também era possível.

Eu estou concertada!

Eu tirei o cobertor da minha perna e o deixei no canto da cama. Me apoiando, eu me levantei.

Nada aconteceu...

Eu não caí.

O mundo não acabou.

James Potter não veio andando pelas cortinas rodeando minha cama para me ver já que eu percebi que essa coisa que eles colocaram em mim certamente não tem tecido na parte das costas.

A vida deve estar melhorando!

Eu agarrei o roupão na parte de trás com as mãos. Essa coisa é praticamente a mesa coisa que você andar com meio saco e sua calcinha.

E minhas meias... você não pode esquecer minhas meias!

Eu estou me sentindo muito exposta agora.

Eu saí das cortinas e vi que metade da Ala Hospitalar estava vazia. Eu suponho que eles estejam isolando a menina possuída (e eu não estou possuída).

Ainda assim isso é excelente para mim. Eu só vou sair, ir para o meu dormitório, achar um pijama decente, e voltar. Se alguém perguntar eu digo que James trouxe para mim.

Espera, meninos não podem ir ao dormitório das meninas. Oh, quem liga, ate os professores sabem que ele pode ir a qualquer lugar de Hogwarts a hora que ele quiser.

Enquanto eu estava indo para a porta, eu ouvi um murmúrio do outro lado. Eu estava curiosa (grande surpresa). Claro, eu queria saber quem estava falando e o eles estava falando, então eu fui até a divisão e a empurrei um pouco.

Olhando para dentro eu vi Madame Jeffries, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, e Vittles sentados em volta de uma mesa. Estranho, é o mesmo grupo que foi me buscar.

"Todos os meus testes deram negativo, Albus." Madame Jeffries disse, "Eu não posso mais segurá-la uma vez que ela acorde. Não há prova de que ela esteja possuída."

A Há! Eu disse! Na cara deles! Eu, possuída? Eu acho que não.

"Então por que ela viria até você dizendo que havia vozes que poderiam estar controlando suas ações?"

Santas canoas, isso causou tudo? Eu sabia que eu não devia ter ido a Ala Hospitalar. Além do mais, eu... bem, eu preferiria não pensar nas vozes agora. Aliás, eu estava sofrendo de insanidade temporária, não estando possuída.

"Eu perguntei ao Sr. Potter sobre o comportamento da Srta. Evans e ele foi muito relutante em comentar," McGonagall disse (pelo menos ela não drogou o James, eu não acho que eu poderia lidar com isso), "Ele continuava ignorando minhas perguntas e me dando respostas que não eram realmente respostas." Ela jogou as mãos para o alto em exasperação.

Claramente ela está acostumada com as respostas de James tanto quanto eu. Aquele garoto não te ará uma resposta direta pra nada se ele puder evitar. Eu suponho que isso vem por ser criado em uma família de puro sangue.

"Talvez ele não queira acreditar que ela possa estar possuída." Vittles disse secamente.

"O que você quer dizer, Vincent?" McGonagall perguntou.

Sim, o que ele quer dizer? Não que importe já que eu não estou possuída, então toda essa conversa é sem sentido, mas ainda assim, o que ele quer dizer?

"Bem, se ela estiver possuída, pode não ter sido seus próprios pensamentos que a fizeram se envolver com ele. Eu provavelmente passo mais tempo com o Sr. Potter do que qualquer outro professor, e eu posso dizer com uma certa autoridade que o par está envolvido desde 5 dias atrás."

Nós não estamos envolvidos! Eu queria que ele entendesse isso. Só porque existem umas correntes invisíveis na boca do James não quer dizer que nós estamos envolvidos. Ninguém parece entender isso.

"Então ele pode ter uma razão para acreditar que ela estando com ele pode não ser por comportamento próprio?" Madame Jeffries perguntou.

Bem se eu estivesse com ele (o que eu não estou) então pode ser que não seja por comportamento próprio, mas isso não significa que eu estou possuída. Honestamente, essas pessoas parecem viciadas nesse negócio de possuída.

"Cinco dias atrás a Srta. Evans não tocaria no Sr. Potter nem com uma vara de 5 metros."

Dumbledore se inclinou para frente e olhou para Vittles "Eu acho que você está sendo muito exagerado, Vincent. Mas, talvez, fosse prudente perguntar aos amigos de James. Ele com certeza iria a eles se ele estivesse preocupado com a srta. Evans."

Idéia excelente, não é a toa que todos acha que Dumbledore é o bruxo mais espero do mundo. Mas, de novo, qualquer saberia que James conversaria com os amigos sobre isso.

McGonagall balançou a cabeça em concordância, "Eu posso fazer isso."

"Eu acho que é salvo dizer que se ela estava possuída agora ela não está mais," Madame Jeffries disse, "Eu, é claro, a manterei aqui sobre a pretensão de monitorar suas reações por causa do feitiço que ela levou."

Essa pu... bruxa! Como ela pode? Eu odeio a Ala Hospitalar! O mínimo que ela podia fazer era me falar a verdade sobre porque eu estava sendo mantida aqui.

E se alguém falar possuída eu vou pirar... talvez é uma boa idéia não e falar.

"Aquele foi um feitiço particularmente forte, Vincent. Por que você escolheu aquele?" Madame Jeffries perguntou.

"Eu perdi meu temperamento," Vittles murmurou, "Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo."  
"Eu acredito que você esteja com seu temperamento sob controle agora," Dumbledore disse.

"Sim, eu estou. Eu já falei com o Sr. Potter e ele aceitou minhas desculpas, com muita relutância."

Ele aceitou as desculpas! Eu estava deitada inconsciente na Ala Hospitalar por causa daquele idiota que lançou um feitiço nas costas de James e ele aceita as desculpas. Relutância, nada. Ele devia ter dito "NÃO!"

"Ele entende que manter rancor só pode levar a problemas." Dumbledore disse, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.

Eu acho que ele está certo. Bem... desde que ele tenha mostrado relutância eu acho que está tudo bem. Mas é melhor que ele tenha mostrado um caminhão cheio de relutância.

"Ele cresceu bem embaixo do meu nariz e eu nem notei." McGonagall disse, balançando a cabeça, "Ele foi daquele pregador de peças irritante e egoísta que era o terror dos professores, para um jovem bruxo nobre que faz você ter orgulho de dizer que o ensinou, e eu nem percebi."

"Nenhum de nós percebeu," Dumbledore disse, "Exceto você Vincent. Eu tinha esquecido, mas depois da reunião onde nós discutimos os N.O.M's você me disse que James me surpreenderia no futuro. Eu achei que você estava dizendo de alguma peça, mas..."

"Eu estava me referindo ao potencial. Eu realmente não pensei que ele iria se empenhar depois de Hogwarts. Eu achava que ele seria o que chocaria a todos."

James mudou, não mudou? Eu também não vi, como todos os professores, mas ele cresceu à um homem bom. Muito, muito bom. Passando o bom... e yummy... Eu quis dizer...hummm... eu não si o que eu quis dizer.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando limpá-la de pensamentos problemáticos. Eu não devia ficar ouvindo ás escondias os professores, afinal eu sou a Monitora Chefe.

Eu ainda não acredito que Vittles tentou atacar o James. Eu suponho que tenha sido seu orgulho que o fez fazer aquilo e ele ficou provavelmente muito... surpreso. Ainda, não foi muito legal.

Eu deixei a partição voltar ao lugar e então fui até a porta. Eu andei silenciosamente pelos corredores segurando meu roupão, e fui até o dormitório.

Depois de dar à Mulher Gorda a senha e receber um olhar desaprovador por causa da minha roupa (ou por causa da falta dela)(Mas eu estou usando meias, você não pode esquecer das meias!), eu fui até as escadas e até o meu dormitório.

Minhas colegas já estavam dormindo, então eu fui quietamente até am minha cama.

OW! Ow! Ai! Maldita peça de ... madeira! Não grite!

Eu mordi minha língua.

Estúpida escrivaninha! Por quanto tempo isso está ai? Sim, sim, desde o primeiro ano.

Eu agarrei meu pé e sentei na minha cama.

Dói! Eu tirei minha meia.

Não está sangrando, está?

Eu rapidamente tirei meu pé da cama, para não manchar o lençol, se estivesse mesmo sangrando. Eu mexi todos os meus dedos. Eles todos parecem estar bem.

Nada quebrado ou precisando de amputação, graças a Merlin!

Eu resisti à vontade de deitar na minha cama e nunca mais levantar e levantei. Então eu percebi que eu ainda estava com o roupão, a calcinha e uma meia.

Apenas uma meia, pelo amor de Deus! Pelo menos é a minha mia de esqueleto com as bolas verdes e brilhantes... muita classe.

Eu corei no escuro, mesmo sem ninguém poder me ver tão ridícula. Juntando a parte de trás do meu "roupão" _cof _metade de saco _cof_, eu enfiei uma mão na minha mala.

Parte de baixo do pijama do papai Noel.

Camiseta do Fantasma da Ópera (isso meio que me assusta, quer dizer, ela brilha... isso num é louco?).

Excelente.

Eu tirei o "roupão" e coloquei o pijama. Embolando o "roupão", eu me convenci a enfeitiçá-lo. Mas ao invés disso eu joguei pela janela perto da minha cama. Não foi muito longe.

Estúpido telhado.

Eu peguei e joguei debaixo da minha cama. Isso serve porque só Merlin sabe o que tem lá embaixo.

Eu tirei minha meia. E pegando meu roupão (que deve ser uma versão mais luxuosa da Ala Hospitalar) eu saí do quarto.

De volta para a Ala Hospitalar para mim... Blah.

Enquanto eu descia as escadas, eu parei em surpresa. Há vozes vindo do Salão Comunal. Quem estaria acordado a essa hora?

Eu desci até o último degrau e coloquei minha cabeça pela porta para ver que James e seus amigos tinham entrado e aparentemente estavam bem acordados, James, no entanto, parecia exausto. Dumbledore estava certo, ele precisa ter uma boa noite de sono. Nós nunca bateremos a Sonserina se ele não estiver em forma.

"Então, como estão as coisas entre você e a Lily?" Sirius perguntou. Eu me inclinei mais na porta, me segurando na maçaneta.

Quais são as chances... de acontecer uma conversa sobre mim? Essa deve ser uma excelente oportunidade de descobrir como James fala sobre mim quando eu não estou em volta.

James está corando. Hmm... isso é um bom ou um mau sinal? Mas Deus ele é tão adorável ás vezes. Se eu não estivesse ouvindo ás escondida a conversa deles (e, deste modo, tendo que me preocupar em ser pega) eu estaria suspirando como uma estudante apaixonada agora. O que eu não sou! Apaixonada, isso é... Eu estava só fazendo um ponto. O que o ponto era eu não me lembro, mas eu tenho um novo ponto que é que eu não sou apaixonada. Então lá...

"As coisas estão indo bem como elas podem, já que ela está _inconsciente, _Almofadinhas."

Almofadinhas? Eu odeio esses nomes secretos dos Marotos. Eu costumava irritar o Remus sobre eles mas ele não me contava. Ainda... Pontas é legal (tipo misterioso e sexy). Que garota iria querer um cara com o apelido de Pontas (a não ser que a garota seja eu e o garoto seja James Potter, mas ainda assim!)?

"Só bem, huh? E sobre os acontecimentos antes de todo negócio da inconsciência . Afinal de contas, você está passando bastante tempo na Ala Hospitalar."

James ficou mais vermelho. Interessante. Eu preciso de um livro que explique as reações dos meninos porque mesmo que corar seja interessante, eu não faço idéia do que significa.

"Por que tanto interesse? Geralmente você não gosta de me ouvir falar da Lily."

Ele fala de mim? E aparentemente bastante. Eu acho que isso significa alguma coisa. Por que, oh por que, não há um livro sobre isso. Podia ser uma boa coisa. Ele pode falar sobre o meu brilhante trabalho em Feitiços. Oh. Quem eu estou enganando? Ele podia falar do tamanho do meu sutiã (não que seja brilhante, mas hey, podia ser pior). Ou ele podia falar sobre como eu sou um individualista e que ele não consegue suportar a minha vista (como eu falo dele).

"Nenhuma razão, cara. Mas eu não pude evitar de notar o quão juntos vocês estão desde o acontecimento da sala de Transfiguração."

Eu corei de onde eu estava na porta. Aquele incidente vai me perseguir pelo resto da minha vida não vai? Ainda, eu acho que no rank fica em baixo da árvore de beijos. Graças a Santa das Batatas Fritas só o Vittles (nada, individuo se vida) viu aquilo!

"O que aconteceu em Transfiguração?" Remus perguntou, desviando o olhar de seu livro.

"Não conte!" James gritou para Sirius, e eu balancei minha cabeça em concordância (infelizmente já que ninguém podia me ver, não valeu de nada)

""O bom velho Pontinhas estava se amassando com a querida Lily no chão!"

"Sirius!"

Eu quero bater minha cabeça em algo, mas isso criaria barulho e mais do que querer bater minha cabeça eu não quero ser descoberta. Imagine a mortificação. Simplesmente horrível. Seria como a árvore de beijos mas pior porque Sirius estaria aqui e ele contaria a Ally e Ally ficaria me irritando pelo resto da minha vida! Obviamente, eu não quero isso. Eu vou bater minha cabeça depois.

Sirius parece estar se divertindo muito sobre isso. Nota mental: matar Sirius (ou pelo menos machucá-lo bem forte) na próxima vez que o vir. Oh, tudo bem, só mandar um olhar matador.

Eu nunca vou ser capaz de olhar para o Remus de novo, nunca. O que ele deve estar pensando de mim!

"É isso ai, James!" Remus disse, sorrindo.

O que aquele...aquele... eu não posso acreditar nele! Eu devia desonrá-lo como amigo.

"Obrigado Aluado," James disse, balançando a cabeça em embarassamento, "Eu só estou, eu só estou... ah, esquece."

"Não, fale James. O que é?" Remus disse, abaixando o livro.

Eu me pergunto porque James parece estar tão preocupado? Eu tentei me inclinar mais pra frente, e quase perdi o equilíbrio, e decidi que era melhor só ficar onde eu já estava.

James olhou para Sirius que fez cara de inocente.

"O que?"

"Você não pode dizer nada."

Sirius suspirou dramaticamente. "Certo."

Eu não posso dizer que eu culpo o James. Merlin sabe que eu não iria querer que Sirius comentasse em qualquer pequena coisa que eu falasse.

James virou para Remus. "Eu estou preocupado que a Lily não entenda que eu ... eu realmente quero, eu acho. E se ela acha que nós só estamos por aí? Porque eu não acho que ela quisesse me beijar na primeira e não é como se eu a forçasse, mas parece que tudo que eu tinha que fazer era desejar que meus lábios estivessem nos dela e aí... eles estavam. E continuava a acontecer. Ás vezes parecia que ela também queria, mas eu não posso ter certeza. Ela é tão irresistível. Eu não consigo nem pensar quando ela está perto. Eu só quero beijá-la tanto e quero acreditar que ela também quer..." James parou, colocando a cabeça nas mãos.

Ele acha que eu não quero beijá-lo?

Olááá! Tem alguém em casa? Obviamente não.

Eu quero dizer eu quase pulei nele na Ala Hospitalar.

E na passagem secreta?

E no banheiro das garotas?

Oh, e no corredor depois de irmos à cozinha?

Eu devia contar sobre a minha teoria das correntes assim ele não precisaria se preocupar tanto.

"Uh, James..." Sirius disse.

"Sirius, eu não quero ouvir. Você prometeu não dizer nada."

"Mas..."

"Sirius!"

Sirius ficou calado parecendo bem irritado e Remus disse, "Bem há um jeito de saber como ela se sente."

"Jura," James disse, ansiosamente, "O que?"

Eu espero que envolva beijos!

"Contá-la"

Ambos Peter e Sirius começaram a gargalhar. Eu me pergunto o que é tão engraçado. Parece uma ótima sugestão para mim. Não envolve beijos, verdade, mas eu tenho certeza que depois do negócio de contar eu podia facilmente arranjar alguns.

"O que é tão engraçado?" James perguntou, indignado.

Ahh... alguém que também não entendeu a piada. Pelo menos eu não estou sozinha, eu estou com o Potter, o que é, na verdade, pior do que ficar sozinha (a não ser que envolva beijos, ai ele pode ficar).

"Você nunca a contaria." Peter disse.

"Eu poderia! Eu poderia... é só que, como eu falaria? Você só chega nela e fala 'Hey linda, eu estou completamente apaixonado por vocÊ, você quer sair comigo?' "

Completamente apaixonado por mim... completamente apaixonado por mim... completamente apaixonado por mim... James está completamente apaixonado por mim, Lily... James Tristan Potter está completamente apaixonado por mim, Lily Marie Evans... oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus!

AHHHHHHH!

"Sim, cara, faça algo assim," Sirius disse, começando a rir novamente.

James levantou e disse, "Eu não vou ficar aqui com vocês."

Ele começou a andar em direção a porta (e por virtude na minha direção também).

Entrando em pânico, eu coloquei meus pensamentos num nível perto da arrumação, e corri até as escadas subindo duas de cada vez. Eu entrei pela porta do dormitório das meninas e encostei na parede, tentando não respirar quando eu ouvi os passos de James (que está completamente apaixonado por mim) pararem. Eu suspirei em alivio quando eles continuaram a subir as escadas do dormitório masculino e olhei para fora, esperando ter uma vista dele (e o atrativo final dele), mas o que eu vi não foi muito que eu estava esperando (melhor do que o final dele, se pelo menos o rosto dele não tivesse olhos (mesmo sendo lindos)).

Eu odeio encantações menos mágicas. Quer dizer, quem sabe um som para imitar o som dos pés subindo as escadas? James estava encostado na parede do lado da porta dos meninos, olhando diretamente para mim.

"Olha, eu não sei quem você pensa que é, mas não é legal espionar as pessoas." Ele levantou a varinha e sem dizer uma palavra ela iluminou minha cara.

"Lily? Lily! É mesmo você? Você está melhor! Você está acordada!" Ele deu um enorme passo até mim, sorrindo como se tivesse recebido a melhor noticia do mundo, "Você num devia estar na Ala Hospitalar?"

Então seu rosto congelou em uma feição de horror quando ele percebeu que eu havia ouvido sua conversa. No entanto eu não sei porque ele está tão preocupado.

"Quanto você ouviu?" Ele perguntou, num tom monótono de voz, depois de ter feito uma cara de tédio.

"O bastante." Eu disse, afinal de contas, eu não quero que ele retire o que ele disse. Eu saí do vão da porta ficando no alto da escada junto com ele.

"Você pode dizer, se você quiser."

"Dizer o que?" Ele respondeu, olhando para o chão.

"O que você disse antes." Ele realmente pensa que ele pode se fazer de estúpido comigo? Eu o conheço muito bem.

"Eu realmente preferia não dizer."

Pânico passou pela minha mente. Ele não pode ter mudado de opinião, não tão rápido.

"Por que? Você não quis dizer aquilo?"

"Eu só iria preferir se você não risse na minha cara."

"Eu não riria na sua cara."

Não, eu provavelmente faria algo mais nas linhas de me jogar nele e gritar "SIM!"

James riu um pouco," Você está certa, você seria legal o bastante para rir pelas minhas costas."

Espera... não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

"Eu prefiro pessoas que riem na sua cara e são honestas sobre isso."

"Você tem um ponto, mas as coisas são diferentes com você."

O que ele quer dizer com diferente? Ele ainda não olha para mim. Isso está ficando entediante.

"Por que as coisas são diferentes comigo?"

"Enquanto eu prefiro a honestidade, eu iria preferir continuar fingindo que você não me odeia a descobrir que meu amor por você é motivo de risada." James disse.

Você tem que estar me zoando. Como eu podia odiá-lo? Onde está meu James metido e confiante? Eu o quero de volta! Agora!

"Eu não te odeio James... eu te amo." Eu murmurei, mas minhas palavras ficaram perdidas em uma enorme explosão vindo do Salão Comunal.

Eu olhei para o começo das escadas em surpresa, me perguntando o que havia causado tamanha explosão (eu suponho que você não pode se perguntar muito quando os Marotos (mesmo sendo ¾) estão lá. Para eles qualquer coisa pode ser explosiva). Quando eu olhei de volta para James, eu levei um susto... ele tinha ido embora.

Embora...

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: _No Qual Lily Percebe_**

_"Eu quero dizer, vamos olhar os fatos:  
Gostar de beijar alguém não é o mesmo de amar alguém.  
Ser grata que alguém te salvar dos perigos de Transfiguração não é amor.  
Pensar que alguém é fofo quando ele cora não é amor.  
Quer correr os dedos no cabelo de alguém não é amor.  
Gostar de passar tempo com alguém não é amor.  
Fantasiar casinhas brancas não é amor.  
Perseguir alguém porque ele te faz sorrir não é amor.  
Querer pular na frente de alguém quando um feitiço é lançado na direção dele não é amor.  
Gostar do sentimento de segurança e conforto quando está com alguém não é amor (ou mais especificamente quando você está segurando a mão dele, mas elas são mãos tão legais).  
Querer fazer alguém sorrir não é amor.  
Se sentir inteira quando segura a mão de alguém não é amor (no entanto isso podia ser por causa de algo que eu comi... eu suspeito dos biscoitos).  
Mas…mas o que acontece quando você coloca todos esses fatos juntos?"_


	13. No Qual Lily Percebe

Nhaaaaa... 

Volteiiiiiiii... 

Ai ai..  
Eu prometo, prometo que na próxima vez q eu volta eu agradeço todoo mundo...  
Mas é q agora eu to com uma preguiça enorme...  
E eu tenho q dormir pq amanhã tem jogo do Brasilll..  
Yay!  
Fora que eu odeio hoje pq eh um dia completamente inúltil na vida das pessoas q naum tem um namorado...  
Snif..  
Isso eh tão triste...  
Mas eu to feliz..  
Pq eh óbvio pa qlqr 'duhh' de que eu sou uma pessoa muito felizz...  
Eu to sorrindo agora..  
Bom , minha pessoa vai indo... 

**

* * *

No qual Lily Percebe**

**Ou**

**No Qual Treze Prova Ser De Sorte**

**Onde nós abandonamos nossa heroína:**  
Quando eu olhei de volta para James, eu levei um susto... ele tinha ido embora.

**Oooo...oooO**

Ele foi embora...

Eu mal podia ouvir os passos dele descendo a escada por causa do barulho...

Ele não me ouviu.

De repente o ar começou a me faltar e as paredes começaram a chegar mais perto. Eu tinha que sair de lá.

Eu desci as escadas correndo, saí e fui para a Ala Hospitalar, onde eu me joguei na cama.

Eu me rolei e olhei para o meu travesseiro. Ele realmente me ama? Eu realmente o amo? Eu não queria dizer aquilo, só saiu, como uvas que você tenta pegar com o seu garfo e elas continuam escapando e acabam pulando no colo do azarado que está do seu lado.

O que eu estou sentindo claramente não é amor; eu só sou uma pobre uva voando na cara do Potter.

Quer dizer, vamos olhar os fatos:

Gostar de beijar alguém não é o mesmo de amar alguém.  
Ser grata que alguém te salvar dos perigos de Transfiguração não é amor.  
Pensar que alguém é fofo quando ele cora não é amor.  
Quer correr os dedos no cabelo de alguém não é amor.  
Gostar de passar tempo com alguém não é amor.  
Fantasiar casinhas brancas não é amor.  
Perseguir alguém porque ele te faz sorrir não é amor.  
Querer pular na frente de alguém quando um feitiço é lançado na direção dele não é amor.  
Gostar do sentimento de segurança e conforto quando está com alguém não é amor (ou mais especificamente quando você está segurando a mão dele, mas elas são mãos tão legais).  
Querer fazer alguém sorrir não é amor.  
Se sentir inteira quando segura a mão de alguém não é amor (no entanto isso podia ser por causa de algo que eu comi... eu suspeito dos biscoitos).  
Mas…mas o que acontece quando você coloca todos esses fatos juntos?

Ah não... não pode ser... eu não posso estar apaixonada por ele.

O que a Ally irá dizer? O que o Sirius vai dizer? O que meus pais vão dizer? O que os pais deles vão dizer? Mais importante, o que o James vai dizer?

Eu estou apaixonada por James Tristan Potter. Céus me ajudem!

Há algum Deus me ouvindo agora? Bem, se você está ouvindo POR FAVOR não me abandone agora!

Sabe, toda essa coisa de amor podia ser um problema vendo que eu não fui exatamente legal com James no passado (na verdade, ele parece pensar que eu o odeio). No entanto, nós estamos trabalhando como Monitores esse ano! Isso realmente tem que contar. Mas ainda assim, eu só tolero ele, não é como se nós fossemos amigos.

Ah... Ah não... Ah não não não não não! Eu não acredito. Eu não acredito. Eu me recuso a aceitar! Eu me RECUSO! (e não há nada que você possa fazer).

Oh, tudo bem, eu aceito. (Eu ainda não acredito).

Eu tenho me enganado o ano inteiro. O ano inteiro. O ano inteiro., tipo desde de setembro, tipo desde do Trem de Hogwarts, eu tenho mentido para mim mesma! Isso é de dar pena! Todo tempo que eu dizia que eu 'tolerava' ele, eu estava fazendo desculpas para passar tempo com ele, não estava?

Todo tempo que eu o fazia fazer a ronda comigo quando eu nem precisa de ajuda e quando eu sabia que ele tinha um teste para estudar (como se ele estudasse, mas ele podia ter precisado do tempo para chegar perto de estudar). Ou ir fazer a ronda com ele para 'mantê-lo na linha' quando nem era a minha vez!

Não é lastimável mentir para si mesma? Eu sou lastimável! Lastimável!

Se o programa do governo ainda está lendo meus pensamentos ele deve estar rindo agora. Há Há Há (segredo, eu estava sendo sarcástica). Sim, sim, ria. Eu terei minha vingança um dia. Eu te acharei no seu departamento secreto e eu vou te enfeitiçar fazendo toda a sua cueca ir parar na sua cabeça.

Eu enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro e gritei. Isso, na verdade, me fez sentir melhor. Gritar pode realmente ajudar com problemas como esse.

James e eu precisamos de uma orientação de relacionamentos e nós nem temos um relacionamento! O que vai acontecer se nós não tivermos um relacionamento!

Mas eu tenho um problema maior:

Como eu vou conseguir a coragem de falar para James como eu me sinto? Ele está certo! Como você conta para alguém que você o ama e quer namorar com ele e casar e ter filhos e morar numa casinha branca... bem, talvez eu tire a parte do casar e ter filhos e da casinha branca ( eu não iria querer assustá-lo) ?

Como você faz?

Eu devia simplesmente dizer "Hei, lindo, eu sou completamente apaixonada por você, quer sair comigo?"

Nossa, isso soa muito bem, eu sou um gênio.

Mas quando eu faria? Ele deve estar meio... ah, eu não sei... bravo ou ele podia estar machucado ou infeliz ou... bem, vamos dizer que ele provavelmente não vira me visitar.

Espera! Hoje é sexta! E se hoje é sexta amanhã será sábado! Eu sei que isso pode parecer óbvio (e sem noção) mas o que você não vê é que já que amanhã é sábado, amanhã é o dia do grande jogo da Grifinória contra a Sonserina!

Então eu podia ir ao jogo e dizer a ele como eu me sinto (usando aquela fala que eu emprestei do James)!

Podia ser bem romântico, confessar o amor em um jogo de um Quadribol. Mas, um picinic a noite seria muito mais romântico.

Se pelo menos ele parasse se pensar que eu o odeio já que, bem... eu Não o doio! (bem o oposto, pra falar a verdade)

**Oooo...oooO**

"Você não entende! Eu _tenho_ que ir! É um caso de _Vida _e _Morte_!" Eu gritei, debatendo se me jogar de joelhos seria muito drama. Eu já estou com o tom desesperado, já era ela ter percebido.

Madame Jeffries realmente não entende. Se eu não for para esse jogo, eu perderei a perfeita oportunidade de dizer a James como eu me sinto e se eu não fizer hoje, como planejado, eu provavelmente nunca mias o farei. E então eu morrerei velha e sozinha em uma casa velha na frente da TV, e ninguém achará meu corpo até que ele se decomponha e passe da fase de ser reconhecível e ainda assim os vizinhos só viriam por causa do cheiro.

Eu não quero morrer assim!

Isso realmente é caso de Vida e Morte!

"Lily, querida, o feitiço te machucou. Eu não posso te deixar sair."

Ela podia só admitir que ela não quer que eu saia toda possuída e louca por ai. O que eu não faria já que eu não estou possuída!

"Por favor!" Eu pedi, colocando o meu olhar de cachorrinho. Ninguém pode negar isso! Ninguém! Ela tem que dizer sim; onze é um ótimo número. Mostra claramente que eu estou ansiosa, mas não obsessiva (o que eu estou, mas seria melhor se ela não soubesse).

"Eu acho que a resposta e não. Agora por favor beba a sua poção," ela disse, empurrando um copo com poção na minha direção.

É hora de ter medidas desesperadas. É hora para... a Verdade.

_Tremendo- _A Verdade.

É uma grande coisa. Eu nunca achei que desceria tão baixo. Eu nunca achei que eu chegaria no ponto mais baixo da baixidade do baixo, mas eu estou, realmente, desesperada.

Eu não quero morrer sozinha; eu... eu quero morre com o James... ou pelo menos com ele segurando a minha mão (eu, é claro, adoraria se ele vivesse anos depois de mim, mas eu acho que ele ficaria miserável porque nós somos almas gêmeas (Isso soa tão bem! Almas gêmeas. Lily e James... almas gêmeas. AHHH! Soa tão bem. Eu mal posso conter meu excitamento, se eu não estivesse tentando causa uma boa impressão com a Madame Jeffries, eu estaria pulando na cama por excitamento!) e quando a sua alma gêmea morre... bem, eu vou assumir que não deve ser muito bom. Eu sei que eu não iria querer viver sem ele) e eu quero casar com ele, e ter filhos com ele (bem, talvez um filho, filhos soa muito trabalhoso e se eles forem todos iguais a ele? Meu Deus, eu iria ter que me cuidar por falta de sanidade).

"Eu tenho que ir porque eu tenho uma mensagem para o Monitor Chefe"

Certo, certo, não é exatamente a verdade, mas é bem perto e toda verdade seria um passo tão grande pra mim. Eu ainda não estou pronta! Eu não posso dar grandes passos!

Madame Jeffries cruzou os braços. "Eu considerarei" ela disse. "Se você tomar sua poção."

Eu olhei para a poção. O amor vale _isso_?

Eu pensei... pensei mais um pouco... Ah, quem eu estou enganando, o que há para pensar?... É claro que NÃO!

Claro, que na gora que eu cheguei a essa conclusão eu já tinha bebido metade da poção e estava tentando não vomitar.

Minha estúpida mão! Eu não falei para ela pegar o copo, muito menos beber a poção! Devem ser as vozes de novo.

Espera... essas vozes não são realmente vozes... elas são eu, meu subconsciente... eu já tinha percebido isso, certo? Sim, eu tinha, em Transfiguração bem antes de eu pular na frente do feitiço.

Então... eu disse a minha mão para pegar a poção sem perceber porque... eu amo o James e beberia essa poção todos os dias da minha vida se eu passasse esses dias do lado dele.

Eu nunca percebi que eu era tão 'ilusão própria'.

Certo eu estou fazendo uma nova regra para viver.

**Regra número 39:**  
Eu, Lily Marie Evans, não sou mais permitida a me iludir (é ruim).

Eu bebi o resto da poção. Completamente nojento, mas vale a pena.

"Obrigada" Madame Jeffries disse, pegando o copo e indo embora.

"Espera!" eu gritei, "E o jogo de Quadribol?"

"Eu considerei e a resposta é não."

Ah Deus! Não! Não! Eu tenho que ir!

"Eu o amo!" Eu gritei para ela.

Merlin, foi ótimo gritar isso.

"Eu tenho que contar a ele! Você tem que me deixar ir, antes que eu perca a minha coragem! Essa é a razão do porquê que eu estou agindo tão estranho!" Eu gritei minha voz ficando mais alta a cada palavra, "Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo e eu estava assustada, mas eu sei agora. Eu o amo! Eu quero namorar ele e casar com ele e ter filhos com ele e ficar velha com ele e morrer com ele e se eu não o contar agora, eu posso começar a duvidar e ai eu vou perder a única chance de ser verdadeiramente feliz pelo resto da minha vida!"

Eu parei, quase sem conseguir respirar, quase com lágrimas. Esse foi meu décimo terceiro argumento. Ah, merd... por que eu não perguntei mais uma vez ou uma a menos! Treze é azar! Ela nunca vai dizer sim agora!

Oh lindos deuses do número treze, por favor, por favor, eu preciso que ela diga sim!

Madame Jeffries ficou parada, olhando para mim por um bom minuto em completo choque. Isso é claro me deu tempo o bastante para ficar vermelha e me perguntar sobre a minha sanidade. Eu com certeza acabei de provar para a Madame Jeffries que eu estou possuída (eu não estou). É claro que eu estou um pouquinho louca, mas eu estou apaixonada! Você também ficaria se você descobrisse que você está apaixonada!

"Você terá que voltar em três horas." Ela disse, indo até as minhas roupas, que estavam numa cadeira, e as trazendo para mim. "E por favor tente não deixar os professores te verem."

Reze para os deuses do número treze! Eu te amo! Eu te pagarei de algum jeito. Eu irei. Eu pararei de usar o número doze nos meus trabalhos. Eu amo o número 13!

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!" eu gritei, jogando meus braços em volta do pescoço dela, quase chorando. "Eu não deixarei ninguém me ver!"

Ela sorriu, "Eu era jovem e apaixonada também. Você devia aproveitar enquanto você pode."

"Eu vou ter o resto da minha vida para aproveitar." Eu disse. e vai ser maravilhoso. Eu sei. Isso não é só uma quedinha... é amor na mais pura forma. O que mais poderia ser? O que mais é tão fácil de confundir com ódio? Eu o odiava com uma paixão que na verdade era amor. Bem, que seja, todo mundo sabe que amores verdadeiros duram para sempre.

Eu saí da Ala Hospitalar e vi que todos os corredores estavam vazios... isso quer dizer que o jogo já começou! Eu corri até as escadas e até a entrada e fui até os jardins. Eu quase não conseguia ver os jogadores voando, mas uma coisa em vermelho e dourado chamou minha atenção e eu sorri.

Essa coisa de amor é maravilhosa... isso é o melhor que eu me sinto em dias... messes... anos... sempre. No entanto, depois de eu contar ele vai me beijar certo?

Eu corri para o campo. Depois de chegar, eu tentei decidir o que fazer.

Eu devia esperar por James no vestiário ou eu devia assistir das arquibancadas e depois ir ao vestiário? Bem, se eu for ao vestiário ninguém vai me ver, mas ai eu não poderei ver o delicioso sexy homem que eu amo jogar Quadribol.

Hmm... sim, só no caso de você estar se perguntando, eu já estou na metade do caminho para as arquibancadas. Vai entender.

Já no topo, eu passei por alguns primeiranistas e fiquei na frente da plataforma.

"Sonserina faz ponto!" o narrador gritou.

Eu olhei para cima e vi James voando, olhos scaneando o campo procurando aquela bolinha de ouro. Ele é tão perfeito de uniforme. Ele fica parecendo como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa; ele parece como se estivesse no controle; ele parece como se nada fosse pará-lo. E nunca parou. Ele nunca não pegou o pomo.

"10 pontos para a Grifinória"

Eu me juntei aos ensurdecedores torcedores. Então eu vi em horror quando um balaço acertou o joelho de Jennifer. Deus, eu tinha esquecido o porque de eu não gostar dos jogos da Sonserina.

Eles são trapaceadores! Eu odeio trapaceadores!

Meus olhos imediatamente foram para James, para ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Ele parecia bem... muito bem... ele parecia maravilhosamente bem... sim... ele também parecia não machucado. Eu preciso parar de me distrair com o seu bem.

Ele pediu tempo e voou até Jennifer, que estava tentando ficar no ar e cuidar do joelho ao mesmo tempo. Ele a pos na sua vassoura sendo muito cavalheiro.

Eu já mencionei que eu realmente não gosto da Jennifer? Ela é horrivelmente feia e burra- ela nem é boa no Quadribol!

Ok...Ok... eu posso estar com um pouco de ciúmes que James tenha seus braços em volta da cintura dela, mas só um pouco... honestamente!

Você acha que é muito desejar que ela caia da vassoura dele? Quer dizer eles só estão uns 7 metros do chão não machucaria... muito.

Ah deus! Eu estou com ciúme! Eu sou tão insegura com os meus sentimentos que eu tenho que ficar com ciúmes?

SIM! Sim, eu sou! Eu estaria muito menos insegura se ele soubesse que eu gosto/amo ele, mas el não sabe (e mesmo assim, me conhecendo, eu ainda estaria com ciúmes).

Eu assistia enquanto James chegava ao chão, saindo da vassoura com Jennifer nos seus braços, aquela burra, feia... ugh!

Eu, brava, apertei minhas mãos na grade do estádio. Tentando conter a onda de ciúmes que vinha nas minhas veias. Eu deixei um longo suspiro quando James _finalmente_ colocou Jennifer nas mãos de Remus, que foi correndo até lá.

Eu me sinto muito melhor agora que ela está fora dos braços de James. É assim que eu vou ficar... pra sempre? Toda ciumenta? Talvez essa história de se apaixonar não é tão boa.

Sim, provavelmente foi uma má idéia... NÃO! Não!

Lily Marie Evans, se controle. Você não saíra disso. Essa é a melhor e mais importante coisa que você vai fazer. Bom talvez não melhor, mas nesse ponto da vida. Você está apaixonada e não vai sair disso!

Eu preciso deu um chocolate; um bem grande. Eu quero 20 chocolates! Droga, eles deviam vender doces nos jogos, como eles fazem em jogos de baseball. Quer dizer, tem tanto stress... e que jeito melhor de lidar com stress do que doce. Eu procurei nos meus bolsos. Nada... nem um sapo de chocolate.

Eu _preciso_ de chocolate!

Olha pra mim! Eu estou praticamente arrancando o meu cabelo!

O Emerson já podia ter cobrado a maldição do pênalti!

Isso! Grifinória manda!

Eu não gosto de trapaceadores! Eles me incomodam.

Um dos sonserinos mandou um olhar sujo para os grifinórios, que nós, é claro, respondemos com gritos, gestos rudes com as mãos e insultos a mãe dele.

No geral, grifinórios são pessoas legais, mas nos pegue no campo jogando contra a Sonserina, e nós somos as pessoas mais más, sujas e rudes do universo.

Meus olhos foram para James de novo. Que estava sendo marcado pelo apanhador da Sonserina.

Espera... Santo lutador de Sumo!

O apanhador da Sonserina é o ... Sr. Hulk!

* * *

**No próximo Capítulo: _No Qual Lily Encontra um Pomo_**

_"Nós com certeza vamos morrer. Não há jeito de ele chegar aqui rápido o bastante. Isso é tão irônico. Eu quero dizer, o que compele o universo a tentar me matar no momento em que eu estou pronta para viver feliz para sempre e toda a musiquinha?"_

_"Ah Meu Deus! Ah meu Deus. Shooo... vai embora! Eu levantei minhas mãos desesperadamente. Vai embora. Por favor, por favor vai. Shooo..."_

_" 'James, querido, o pomo está aqui vem e pega. Por Favor!' "_

_" 'Eu te AMO, Potter' Eu gritei, no topo do meus pulmões"

* * *

S_erá que a Lily finalmente vai conseguir o seu final feliz!  
Será?  
Será?  
Será?  
Descubra no próximo capítulo de 'Beijando o Inimigo'.

Ai ai ... Como eu sou feliz neah!  
BjokazZzZ pa vcs...!_  
_


	14. No Qual Lily Encontra Um Pomo

**Olááá´Pessoasss!  
Eu sei q eu demorei um eternidadeeee!  
Eu agradeceria um de cada vez, ma a minha mã tá meiu q congelando e dóiiii mtu¹³²³ bater os dedos no teclado, intaum eu vou ser bem rápida e dizerr um simples "Obrigada"..  
Vamos a fic, certo!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**No qual Lily encontra um pomo**

**Ou**

**No qual Lily Pratica Telepatia**

**O último (e mais inteligente) pensamento da nossa heroína**

O apanhador da Sonserina...é o Sr. Hulk!

**Oooo...oooO**

Sr. 'mais feio do que se pode Hulk' ou Bryson, tanto faz, mas o ponto é, EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Como eu nunca notei antes?

Ele é um pouco largo para um apanhador, se você me perguntasse (o que ninguém fez, mas se me perguntassem, eu com certeza os diria). Ele parece bem menor quando ele está tão lá no alto. Eu o assistia enquanto ele seguia James.

Como ele podia ser o apanhador da Sonserina e eu nunca ter notado? Eu vou a todos os jogos de Quadribol. Eu sou tão distraída! Talvez ele seja novo! Sim, eu aposto que é isso! Ele é provavelmente uma tentativa fracassada da Sonserina de bater o legendário (e extremamente lindo) James Potter (que é todo meu (bem, meio) então hahaha).

Bem, ele nunca vai suceder porque... porque eu disse! (E James é tão mais legal que ele e por uma vez o mais legal (e extremamente sexy) vai ganhar.)

Hei, isso explica porque James e Sr. Hulk não se dão muito bem (ou nada bem). Não apenas James é um Grifinório e o Sr. 'Eu sou uma bosta em Quadribol (especialmente apanhador) porque eu sou um gigante Hulk' é um sonserino, mas os dois são apanhadores. Sim, isso definitivamente explica a hostilidade.

Eu grito um"É isso ai!" quando Emerson driblou o goleiro da Sonserina e fez o ponto.

Eu me abaixei quando alguns terceiranistas deixaram um bandeira cair em cima de mim.

"Hei, tomem cuidado!" eu disse, jogando a bandeira de volta pra eles. "Não atrapalhe a minha vista do jogo ou terão muita dor, entenderam?" eles afirmaram vigorosamente, parecendo horrorizados.

Eu mencionei que Quadribol contra a Sonserina traz o pior de mim? Sim... só não atrapalhe minha vista... senão... coisas horríveis acontecerão com você.

Eu olhei de volta para James, ele ainda estava bem (nos dois sentidos), procurando pelo pomo enquanto fazia loucos loops para manter o Sr. 'vagamente parecido com o Hulk' ocupado.

Espera. Não deviam ter tido algumas tentativas de matar o James a essa hora do jogo? Quer dizer, isso _é _a Sonserina, tentar matar as pessoas é o que eles fazem melhor.

Eu olhei para a pontuação, 110-70, Grifinória. Isso, esse maníacos deviam estar se arrastando para o castelo, se é que alguns deles já não fizeram isso.

Eu desviei meu olhar de James quando o menino na minha frente deu um grito e se jogou no chão.

O que há com a Biosfera? Esse cara claramente tem problemas (e é meio gay). Eu olhei de volta para o jogo e ai eu vi, o balaço, vindo direto para a nossa seção na arquibancada. Eu gritei também e fiz uma imitação me jogando no chão. E eu admito que fui um pouco injusta quando eu disse que o menino era meio gay, claramente essa é uma das vezes que pede por um comportamento gay.

Eu olhei pela madeira e vi Sirius voando para o balaço. Nós com certeza vamos morrer. Não há jeito de ele chegar aqui rápido o bastante. Isso é tão irônico. Eu quero dizer, o que compele o universo a tentar me matar quando eu estou pronta para viver feliz e toda a musiquinha?

Eu percebi que eu tenho por volta de meio segundo para viver e não fiz nada útil com a minha vida! Eu sou Monitora Chefe e terminei um monte de festas de vitória por causa da hora, fora isso... eu não fiz nada.

Bem, na verdade, eu beijei James Potter e você sabe... me apaixonei por ele. Eu acho que isso é algo a se orgulhar. Então minha vida não é tão ruim; eu fiz muito mais que alguma pessoas como... como o menino na minha frente. Eu aposto que ele não fez nada remotamente parecido com o que eu fiz.

Ah não! Alerta de ilusão própria! (o menino deve ter inventado um jeito de acabar com a fome do mundo, ou descobriu como fazer o pão ficar bom quando ele já está ruim). Certo eu vou parar de pensar sobre a morte, porque obviamente tudo que eu pensar não vai mudar nada.

AH MEU DEUS!

Eu _AMO_ (do fundo bem fundo do meu coração) Sirius Black! Ele é meu novo herói! Oh uau, isso foi tão incrível. Aquele balaço tinha que estar centímetros da arquibancada, quando ele praticamente se jogou da vassoura e bateu com o bastão no balaço!

Ah Deus... eu quase morri. Tipo, não ia estar mais viva! Isso foi tão assustador! Sirius pulou na vassoura parecendo aliviado e cansado.

Eu sei que ele acabou de salvar minha vida, mas ele devia estar protegendo nossos jogadores! O que ele está fazendo? Salvar minha vida não é uma desculpa valida! Isso é Quadribol!

Eu levantei, com o apoio da torcida. Já que eu era a primeira pessoa de pé, eu pude ver Ally umas duas cadeiras à frente. Então é por isso que Sirius quase se matou para tentar salvar a gente. Então eu vi que outro tempo tinha sido pedido, então era por isso que Sirius estava voando devagar para lá, o jogo estava parado. Eu acho que está bom então.

James estava lá discutindo com o juiz, Professor Davenport, com gestos agressivos.

"Eu espero que Potter esteja dizendo que Washam fez aquilo de propósito, porque essa tem que ser a cena mais óbvia de sabotagem desde que ele tentou morder a orelha de Potter no ano passado." O narrador falou.

James deu um grito final e voou, claramente bravo. Eu acho que Davenport está mostrando o seu amor pelos Sonserinos. Só porque ele estava nessa casa não é bom, na verdade eu acho que até pior.

"Sem pênalti! Isso é ultrajante!.. arranje olhos novos seu..."

Houve um coletivo "Uuuu" da torcida da Grifinória quando McGonagall puxou o microfone. Sirius olhou uma última vez para Ally, que estava jogando um beijo, e voou de volta para o jogo.

Um assobio soou e jogo recomeçou. Eu gritei quando Sirius jogou um balaço em cima de Washam. Washam se esquivou.

James estava de novo procurando o pomo, mas eu não vi o Sr. Hulk. Eu me pergunto onde ele está. Hmm... espera, esse não é ele? Mas o que ele está fazendo do outro lado do campo? Então ele não está mais marcando o James... estranho. Por que ele mudaria de tática?

Sonserina marcou mais três vezes nos 10 minutos seguintes (podres, casa de trapaceadores imundos).

"Está 110-100 para a Grifinória. Eles estão indo bem devagar sem a Jennifer Bell aqui. Potter precisa pegar logo o pomo se ele não quiser perder a chance de ganhar a copa."

James estava procurando o pomo, mas obviamente estava se sorte.

Eu descobri o plano do Sr. Hulk. Ele está praticamente fazendo tudo que o James faz. Um plano estranho, mas é melhor que ficar marcando o James. Se o pomo estiver mais perto dele do que de James ele _pode_ conseguir pegá-lo.

Um vento irritante passou pela minha orelha. Minha mão levantou com a vontade de tirar qualquer coisa que tenha passado por aqui. Eu acho que é aquela estúpida bandeira dos meninos do 3º. Se você não pode manter sua bandeira sobre controle não a traga! Quer dizer, isso é senso comum!

A bandeira passou pela minha orelha de novo e eu bati com a minha mão sem olhar para trás. Minha mão bateu em algo de metal. Eu virei e foquei no que estava do meu lado, o pomo.

_O POMO!_

Ah meu Deus! Ah meu Deus. Shoo... vai embora! Eu bati desesperadamente no pomo. Vai embora. Por favor, por favor vai. Shoo...

"Vai," Eu implorei silenciosamente, "Por favor, vai embora" Não se mexeu. Meu dia acabou de ficar pior (não que estivesse muito bom). Por que o pomo está aqui? Eu aposto que a sociedade secreta, que está escutando meus pensamentos, o mandou para me punir por dizer coisas feias. Eu sabia que estava sendo muito grossa. Ainda, isso não parece ser um pouco de mais? Todo mundo sabe o que acontece quando o pomo está nas arquibancadas (se você não sabe, deixe-me só dizer que envolve torcedores passando semanas no St. Mungo's). Isso é tão injusto. O pomo precisa me deixar em paz e ir incomodar os sonserinos.

Talvez se eu o ignorar, vá embora. Isso, ignorá-lo. Bom plano; Eu virei de volta para o jogo.

Não há um pomo voando sobre minha orelha.

Não há um muito importante pomo voando irritantemente sobre a minha orelha. Não ,não há. Nope.

O pomo abandonou minha orelha e começou a voar pelo meu pescoço. Eu acho que ele não gosta de ser ignorado.

No entanto, é meio fofo, não é? Como um passarinho. Mas não está aqui. Claro, não está aqui.

"Você não está me enganando," Eu murmurei, "Eu sei que você não está aqui." Eu tentei mandar o pomo embora, ele só fugiu da minha mão e continuou no meu pescoço, como um pingente no meu pescoço, mas eu ainda preciso chamar a atenção de James.

Eu queria que o apanhador não precisasse pegar o pomo, porque ai eu poderia pegar e dar a James, mas nããããoo... somente o apanhador pode pegar o pomo. Estúpidas regras de Quadribol.

Eu olhei desesperadamente para James e tentei mandar uma mensagem telepática. "James, querido, eu sei que você está ocupado, mas se você pudesse vim aqui e pegar o pomo eu te daria um beijo."

Ele não notou! Por que ele não notou ? Certo, ele deve estar distraído, eu tento de novo.

Eu me concentro firmemente em James, "James, querido, o pomo está bem aqui, vem e pega. Por favor!"

James nem olhou na minha direção. Idiota, surdo apanhador! Certo, eu vou tentar mais uma vez.

"James, seu idiota, vem aqui com essa sua vassoura e pega a maldição do pomo."

Se possível ele olhou ainda menos na minha direção do que ele tinha antes (o que foi extremamente difícil já que ele ao tinha me olhado nenhum vez antes). Certo, claramente a comunicação telepática não vai funcionar. Eu preciso de uma nova idéia.

Hummm... eu não tenho idéias! Eu sou um fracasso! Eu nem consigo ter uma conversa telepática com o homem que eu amo! Espera... isso pode ser pelo fato de que ele não sabe que eu o amo.

"Eu te AMO, Potter!" Eu gritei no topo dos meus pulmões enquanto ele fingia estar indo pegar o pomo (que eu só sabia que era fingimento, já que ele não está em nenhum lugar perto do pomo, já que o pomo está aqui!)

Ninguém nem olhou na minha direção depois do meu berro. Não que eu esperasse que eles fossem não só porque estava todo mundo vendo o Sr. Hulk quase cair no chão , mas também porque declarações de amor para o James são bem normais em jogos de Quadribol.

Você sabe quantas propostas de casamento ele recebe pro jogo? Eu diria umas 50 ou mais. É ridículo. Eu estaria com ciúmes, mas ele sempre ignora. Certo, então eu fico com um pouco de ciúmes eu acho, mas pelo menos elas não estão na mesma vassoura que ele!

Certo, vamos dar mais uma chance a telepatia. Afinal de contas, eu sei que ele me ouviu. Ele pode não saber, mas deve estar em algum lugar do seu subconsciente.

"James! O pomo está bem aqui comigo!" Eu pensei o mais alto que eu podia.

Eu quase cai quando James de uma volta e olhou diretamente para mim. Sim! Eu sou a mulher! Eu sou a mestra das maravilhas! Eu sou a Rainha da Comunicação por Telepatia! Eu mereço um prêmio ou uma medalha ou pelo menos um biscoito. Eu sou a... o que ele está fazendo?

O QUE ele está fazendo? Por que ele não está vindo para cá? Ele está virando. Por que? POR QUE? O pomo está bem aqui. Tipo, bem aqui.. Não lá, mas aqui perto dos... ah bosta.

Estúpido, pequeno, silenciosos, pedaço de metal! Tinha que escolher o exato momento, quando eu consegui, para ir silenciosamente para as minhas costas.

Argh! Eu estou tão brava que eu nem consigo pensar em uma palavra decente para completar o discurso que eu estava fazendo! Eu sento na arquibancada colocando minha cabeça entre minhas mãos. Eu estou com certeza tendo um dia ruim. Eu não consigo nem pensar na gramática correta.

O pomo voou sobre meu olho direito me confortando. Não é tão ruim pra um pedaço de metal sem cérebro.

"Eu acho que a gente poderia se dar bem se nós quiséssemos." Eu confesso em um murmúrio. Afinal de contas, eu não queria ninguém me ouvindo (não que isso fosse acontecer com todo o barulho) e pensando que eu estou possuída e falando comigo mesma já que isso está acontecendo bastante ultimamente.

O pomo voou um pouco pra cima e pra baixo, como uma cabeça balançando afirmativamente. Se a gente tivesse se conhecido em circunstâncias diferentes.

Eu olhei para o placar: 110-120 para a Sonserina. Emerson está com a goles, mas está sendo bloqueado por um Sonserino. Eu olho para James que está acima do gol mandando conselhos para Emerson. Por que ele não está procurando pelo pomo? Quer dizer, está bem aqui!

Hei, eu entendi. Eu sei qual é o problema.

Certo. A razão pela qual James não pode ver o pomo é porque ele está procurando pelo "pomo" e esse pomo está tendo uma crise de identidade! Coitadinho, precisa de conselhos. Infelizmente eu sou tudo que ele tem.

"Sr. Pomo, eu entendo que você está tendo uma crise de jogo," eu murmuro, "mas o único jeito que você vai superar isso é voltando para o jogo e encarando os seus medos. Quadribol pode ser um esporte horrível e francamente eu não te culpo por não querer as pessoas correndo atrás de você de novo e de novo, mas alguns apanhadores são bem legais e não abusam de você depois que eles te pegam. Claro, eu posso ver que alguns apanhadores iriam dificilmente se safar, mas se você quisesse eu podia conversar com os apanhadores depois do jogo e dizer pra eles serem legais. Eu estou na verdade em termos decentes com um dos apanhadores, bom pelo menos até a noite passada, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele me escutaria e o outro, eu teria que ser bem ameaçadora, mas eu posso fazer isso. Você gostaria?"

Eu espero enquanto o pomo está indeciso. Finalmente ele move da direita pra esquerda, indicando um não.

"Ah... tudo bem então."

O pomo ficou voando contente.

"Você está se sentindo melhor?" Eu perguntei. E ele ficou se movendo de cima pra baixo entusiasticamente. Nossa, eu devia ser uma conselheira. Eu concertei todos os problemas dele em uma rápida sessão.

Eu fiquei dando carinho no pomo e ele praticamente se empurrou contra a minha mão ,como um gato. Eu sorri; é sempre bom saber que vocÊ é apreciado.

De repente eu tenho aquele sentimento de que alguém está te vendo. Eu olho para o campo e os meus olhos se prendem com os do Sr. Hulk.

Eu posso ver nos olhos dele, do jeito que estão brilhando... ele viu o pomo.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Próximo Capítulo: N_o Qual Lily Evita a Morte_**

_"Talvez eu estivesse errada e ele não viu o pomo, é eu provavelmente estava errada, sabe..."_

_"O pomo está na arquibancada da Grifinória! Saia dai! Saia dai agora!" Gritou o narrador."_

_"Está ali! Está ali!" Alguém gritou apontando para mim._

_"James e o Sr. Hulk estão obviamente agora voando na minha direção."_

_"Ah Deus... eu.. eu" James estava tremendo. Suas mãos estavam tremendo em volta da..."_


	15. No Qual Lily Evita a Morte

Falem se eu naum sou o máximooo!  
Tipo o máximo do máximo maximilizadoooO!  
Aiai...  
Dois dias depois soh pra compensah os dois meses neah...!  
Eu sei q vcs me amam Num precisa nem falarrrr...  
HeHe..  
Agradeço aos comentssss... e vamos a ficc!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**No Qual Lily Evita a Morte**

**Ou**

**No Qual Lily Se Acha Numa Situação Difícil (em muitos níveis)**

**O último pensamento da nossa heroína:**

Eu posso ver nos olhos dele, do jeito que eles brilham... ele viu o pomo.

**Oooo...oooO**

Isso é _muito_ ruim. Eu vou morrer e vai ser maçante.

Eu vou ser amassada até virar uma pequena panqueca (bem, talvez uma grande pequena panqueca, mas ainda... uma PANQUECA). E depois deles me tirarem da arquibancada, eles vão ter que me enterrar em um caixão redondo. Redondo! Isso não é normal, e é tão desapontador.

Minha mãe vai estar com o coração arrasado (ou pelo menos muito perturbada) e meu querido pai talvez não consiga sobreviver com a morte da sua filha mais nova (bem, exceto pelo fato que ele é mais saudável que um cavalo, mas ele pode ficar com gripe ou alguma coisa). Eu sou muito jovem para morrer!

Espera, e o James? Eu olhei para ele e vi o momento em que ele _FINALMENTE _entendeu o negócio do 'pomo está do meu lado'. Ele imediatamente começou a voar e já que ele está bem mais perto é óbvio que ele vai pegar o pomo . O que significa que eu estou salva.

Yay! Danças felizes. Eu olhei triunfantemente para o Sr. Hulk apenas para ver que ele ainda estava vindo.

O que? Por que ele ainda está vindo? Ele deve saber que ele não pode alcançar o pomo a tempo! Ele vai bater na arquibancada... espera... esse é o ponto, não é?

Ó Deuses dos Dias de Sol, por favor dêem ao Sr. Hulk (ou Bryson se vocês querem um nome verdadeiro) dias de sol (oh, e aliás, a última segunda feira estava ótima, ótimo trabalho da sua parte) porque se você não der, ele vai bater na arquibancada como revanche contra os grifinórios e ele vai poder dizer que só estava tentando pegar pomo!

"Puta merda!" Eu acho que o narrador também entendeu o negócio do 'pomo está do meu lado'. Todos viraram para o narrador (perdendo o fato de que nós Grifinórios vamos ser massacrados) que estava tentando pegar o microfone de volta de Mcgonagall.

"O pomo está na arquibancada da Grifinória! Saia daí! Saia daí agora!"

Eu acho que eu mencionei mais cedo, mas quando o pomo está nas arquibancadas os torcedores acabam em St. Mungo's por semanas (ou eles acabam mortos, mas não vamos chegar a isso (e realmente não acontece faz anos, mas o pomo não esteve na arquibancada há anos))! As pessoas tendem a achar que o pomo na arquibancada é uma coisa séria, de acordo com a reação dos torcedores e a de McGonagall que rasgou o chapéu no meio e nem pareceu notar.

Um pandemônio foi o que aconteceu por causa do anuncio do louco narrador. As pessoas estão gritando, correndo, e em geral fazendo coisas um milhão de vezes piores. Eu estaria achando graça se nós não estivéssemos prestes a morrer.

"Onde está?" eu ouvi alguém gritar.

James e o Sr. Hulk estão agora obviamente voando até a arquibancada, Mas James está na frente. Eu suponho que isso seja confortante, se eu tiver que morrer, pelo menos a Grifinória ganha o jogo (e é melhor ganhar a copa também)!

"Ali! Está ali!" Alguém gritou apontando pra mim (bem, mais para o pomo que estava comigo). Imediatamente todo mundo perto de mim começou a desesperadamente tentar fugir. Eles abriram um espaço a minha volta, me deixando num circulo com ninguém a não ser eu no centro.

Eu fugi do pomo e ele me seguiu. Eu tentei ir pra baixo do pomo e continuou me seguindo.

"Você vai acabar me matando!" Eu murmurei. Eu tentei fugir de novo e ele continuou me seguindo. Eu olhei para todos os estudantes tentando fugir de mim.

Eu tenho que ficar aqui. Se eu fugir e o pomo me seguir eu vou por as outras pessoas em perigo. Eu sou muito legal. Eu vou ser amassada pelos outros. É a estúpida Grifinória em mim.

Quer dizer, vamos encarar os fatos: se essa fosse a arquibancada da Sonserina, todo mundo estaria tentando se esconder um atrás do outro. E se fosse a arquibancada da Corvinal, todos estariam discutindo sobre a trajetória dos apanhadores e o melhor lugar para ficar. Claro, que nós não podemos esquecer da Lufa-Lufa, eles seria leais o bastante para tentarem salvar os amigos.

Que ruim que essa não é a arquibancada da Corvinal; eu acho que eles seriam os únicos a ter uma chance.

Ótima, outra contagem: eu tenho 10 segundos para viver.

Isso não é muito; eu queria ter um pouco mais.

Nove segundos.

Eu não escrevi um testamento! Ah Deus, quem vai ficar com as minhas coisas? Que iria querer minhas coisas? Boa resposta, ninguém. Então não é tão ruim que eu não tenha um testamento.

Oito segundos.

O narrador acabou de dizer que o meu cabelo é cor de cenoura? Porque se ele disse, eu vou MATÁ-LO! Eu não me importo se já vou morrer. Eu vou voltar da morte e vou matá-lo morto, bem e morto. Ele não vai estar a seis palmos do chão, ele vai estar a sessenta! O meu cabelo parece cor de cenoura para você? Está certo não parece. E você sabe porque? Porque NÃO é! Honestamente "O pomo parece estar seguindo a menina de cabelo cor de cenoura" O quão burro você pode chegar? Ele vai ter!

Sete segundos.

Oh bosta, eu não disse a James que eu o amo! Droga, eu ia fazer isso. Eu não acredito que eu não disse! Quer dizer, eu gritei e seu subconsciente sabe, mas ele (o consciente) não sabe! Minha vida amorosa é um fracasso (no entanto a gente teve uns bons beijos antes da minha morte que vai ocorrer em 6.5 segundos). Se eu tivesse um testamento eu podia ter escrito que eu o amava. Ugh, eu sabia que eu devia ter feito um testamento.

Seis segundos.

Eu queria que James dissesse "Que se ferre o pomo," com aquela voz maravilhosa e me resgatasse. Oh, esse foi um pensamento bobo. Eu não acredito que eu pensei nisso. Onde está o meu espírito de time? Claro que James não pode me salvar, ele tem que pegar o pomo e ganhar o jogo! Mas não seria fofo se ele se importasse mais comigo do que com o pomo? Claro que ele não o faria já que Quadribol é a vida dele, mas... Eu não acredito que eu acabei de pensar nisso. Quer dizer, eu sou uma mulher ou uma árvore de maçãs? A bobeira tem que parar agora! Eu me recuso a morrer sendo boba.

Cinco segundos.

Eu não acredito que eu vou ter que morrer com esse pomo ingrato. Quer dizer, eu o aconselhei, o ajudei com os seus problemas, e agora ele está ajudando a minha morte! Por que, eu preferiria derreter esse pedaço de metal ingrato, mimado, teimoso e fazer um cálice bem legal com o qual eu poderia bater na cabeça do narrador (e meu cabelo também não tem cor de abóbora!). Eu preciso de umas férias (e uma clínica de controle de raiva(no entanto se as pessoas não insultassem meu cabelo, nós não estaríamos tendo esse problema. É castanho avermelhado (com um pouco mais de vermelho), qual é né.)).

Quatro segundos.

Então James vai pegar o pomo daqui um segundo, cuidadosamente evitando bater na arquibancada, ganhar o jogo, e se ver sem namorada (não que eu seja tecnicamente sua namorada, mas detalhes técnicos são ultrapassados). Isso é meio desapontador. Eu espero que ele fique bem. Quer dizer, perder um tipo de namorada pode se difícil. Eu espero que o Sr. 'Eu sou uma má má (má extra) pessoa' Hulk quebre o seu pescoço quando ele bater em mim. Isso iria fazer minha morte valer a pena.

Oh... já foi o BASTANTE! Essa foi a última gota. Eu vou oficialmente voltar para assombrar esse narrador idiota e ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido. O que ele quer dizer com, "Parece que os torcedores da Grifinória só vão ter uma perda para essa vitória, e nem é tanto assim." Nem é tanto assim! Olá, Monitora Chefe! Sim, essa sou eu. Eu sou claramente semi-importante. Ninguém me ama! Bem, James me ama. Então é uma pessoa. Somente uma pessoa me ama! Talvez seja bom que eu morra jovem. Desse jeito eu não vou ter que viver um futuro horrível que me envolve vivendo com um monte de gatos e ninguém notando minha morte. As pessoas com certeza vão notar essa minha morte. Com certeza, Lily, você vai ter que parecer bem para os fotógrafos. Eu deveria sorrir, ou isso seria demais?

Três segundos.

Eu posso ver claramente o James agora, ele não parece muito bem. Esse jogo deve estar acabando com ele. Ou, eu acho que ele pode estar um pouco irritado que a sua namorada (meio) vá virar uma panqueca, Bem, eu acho que está bom se ele estiver um pouco triste contanto que ele não faça nada estúpido tipo tentar me salvar ao invés de pegar o pomo. Ou pior, tentar fazer os dois. Mas ai ele teria que ficar de ponta cabeça para me pegar também e teria que se soltar da vassoura e então nós dois morreríamos. E se o James morresse eu me sentiria tão culpada. No entanto, eu estaria morta, então seria difícil eu sentir qualquer coisa. Eu faço um ótimo trabalho fazendo minha vida miserável.

Eu fechei meus olhos enquanto eu senti James passar por mim. Eu vou morrer.

Eu senti um puxão na minha cintura e eu estava instantaneamente sem peso por alguns segundos. Eu abri meus olhos para me encontrar sentada (mais espalhada) na vassoura de James Tristan Potter, assistindo o Sr. Hulk se encontrando com a arquibancada.

Eu acho que eu tenho um pequeno problema.

"Ah Deus, eu... eu." James estava tremendo. Suas mãos estavam tremendo em volta da minha cintura. "Eu perdi... eu não peguei o pomo. Ah Deus. Ah Deus."

"James..." Eu tentei, mas fui cortada pela cabeça dele caindo no meu ombro. Eu acho que ele pode ter acabado de ter um colapso mental.

"Que diabos, Potter!" O narrador gritou. "Ele acabou de perder o jogo para salvar a menina! O que ele estava pensando? Ele é louco? É só uma garota! Essa é primeira vez na carreira dele que ele não pega o pomo, e pessoal; eu tenho que dizer que estou desapontado. Isso não poderia vir em hora pior. E pode até por a grifinória fora da copa."

Por que ele teve que me resgatar? Eu preferiria estar morta! Isso é tão vergonhoso.

Sirius colocou sua vassoura a poucos metros da nossa. "Pontas!" James olhou para ele, enquanto eu estava sentada, ainda em choque.

Eu estava confusa pela falta de conversa deles, então eu olhei para eles e vi que eles estavam se comunicando pelo jeito maroto, ou seja sem palavras. Eu estudei um pouco no decorrer dos anos e eu acho que é um tipo de linguagem dos sinais onde símbolos representam idéias e quando certos símbolos são colocados com outros símbolos eles representam idéias diferentes. Na verdade é tudo muito complicado se você me perguntasse, mas como ninguém perguntou porque ninguém se importa com o que eu digo. Veja agora por exemplo. Eu tenho algo muito importante para dizer, mas alguém prestaria atenção? Não.

O silêncio (bem, entre Sirius e James, o campo, por outro lado estava longe do silêncio) foi quebrado por Sirius "Cara, eu sei, mas eles não!"

"Hummm... com licença," Eu tentei. Eu estou tão inconfortável agora. Quer dizer, a situação é bem desconfortável (especialmente para um fã de Quadribol como eu), mas há outras coisas, coisas urgentes, fazendo essa ser a situação mais desconfortável da minha vida.

"O que?" Black respondeu, claramente irritado.

"Eu... eu não acho que ele pegou o pomo." Eu disse, com um gesto na direção do Sr. Hulk. James e Sirius viraram suas cabeças na direção.

"Como ele não pegou?" James perguntou para ninguém (o que foi ótimo, porque eu era a única que poderia responder, e eu ainda estou tentando criar coragem.) Sirius pediu para uns sextanistas procurarem o pomo no Sr. Hulk e viram que ele não estava com o pomo.

"Bem,eu não acredito! Esse sortudo filho de uma..." McGonagall tinha obviamente tirado o microfone da mão do narrador.

"Bryson, aparentemente perdeu o pomo. O Senhor sabe que deve ter sido difícil fazer isso! Quer dizer, o cara praticamente voou em cima do pomo, Eu acho que os Deuses decidiram pagar Potter pela sua boa ação."

"Obrigado Deus!" Sirius gritou, batendo na própria testa James estava só parado. Eu acho que ele já tinha se acostumado com a idéia de perder o jogo.

"James, James, você está OUVINDO?" Sirius gritou.

"Sim, sim." James disse, distraidamente.

"Cara, a gente ainda está no jogo, coloque Evans em algum lugar e volta pro jogo. Nós ainda temos chance!" Sirius sorriu, "E Evans eu sei que deve ser tentador chamar a atenção do Jamesie durante o jogo, deixe pra depois e eu prometo que ele é todo seu." Para o último comentário ele ergueu espetacularmente a sobrancelha.

"Hmm... tem um pequeno problema." Eu disse, os dois olharam para mim.

"Você está machucada? Você está machucada! Oh meu Deus! Onde? Está sangrando?" James com certeza sabe como pegar uma idéia e transformá-la sem um pouco de provas.

"Cala a boca James. Que tipo de problema, Evans? Nós não temos todo tempo. Davenport só pediu um pouco de tempo para ver se Bryson ainda pode voar."

"O pomo..." eu comecei, para ser cortada por Sirius.

"Não se preocupe, fácil, James vai pegar. Nisso ele é bom."

"Mas..."

"Sem mas, certo? James, coloque a do lado de Ally, ela vai mantê-la fora de problemas."

"Espera... você não está entendendo."

"Você _está _machucada! Eu vou te levar para Ala agora mesmo. Você não devia ter saído de lá, onde está meu casaco? Você pode ficar com ele."

"Pelo amor de Deus, James, seu casaco está no vestiário e Evans está muito bem (o que era uma mentira, mas eu resolvi não comentar). Agora, o que nós não entendemos?" sirius olhou pelo seu ombro para Davenport que estava vendo Bryson testar a sua vassoura.

"Eu sei onde o pomo está." É, cara, como eu sei. Pelo menos, eu espero que esse seja o pomo. Porque se não for, eu tenho um problema ainda maior do que antes.

Eu odeio as regras de Quadribol. Por que o apanhador tem que pegar o pomo? Por que eu não posso pegar e dar pra ele? Quer dizer se eles vão ter essas regras inúteis eles realmente _realmente_ (infinitos realmente) têm que fazer uma regra sobre o pomo não ir embaixo da camiseta de meninas indefesas! Você tem idéia do quão horrível isso é? Eu tenho um pomo... um POMO debaixo da minha camiseta. Está pressionando o meu sutiã e aparentemente o único jeito que eu posso tirar é tendo um apanhador colocando a mão DEBAIXO da minha camiseta e pegar! DEBAIXO da minha camiseta! Isso é um negativo na minha escala de toque. Isso é um milhão de negativos. Isso é um número infinito de negativos. Mas eu suponho que se eu tiver que escolher o apanhador eu escolheria o James. Quer dizer, quem mais eu escolheria, Sr. Hulk? Há há há. Isso é tão errado que chega a ser engraçado. Não, é simplesmente errado.

Eu suponho que seja uma ironia do destino que quando James optou por me salvar ao invés de pegar o pomo, o pomo acabou indo parar debaixo a minha camiseta por acidente (pelo menos eu acho que foi acidente, porque se não foi o pomo é um cara meio doente).

"O que!" James e Sirius gritaram juntos. Esses dois passam muito tempo juntos.

"Eu sei onde o pomo está."

"Nós te ouvimos! Onde está?" Sirius gritou, me pegando pelo ombro Eu congelei. Se eu me mexer, eu tenho a pequena impressão que Sirius vai cair para a sua morte. Esse menino, ele não poderia ficar na vassoura dele?

"Umm.. está... bem... está bem aqui." Eu tenho um enorme problema; eu não posso simplesmente dizer que está debaixo da minha camiseta. Eu não posso!

"Huh?" James disse, sua testa franzindo adoravelmente.

"Está... está localizado debaixo... ummm.. ah pelo amor de Deus, está debaixo da minha camiseta!"

Puta mer... maldição, eu acho que eu disse isso alto. Ah sim, definitivamente, é isso ou os olhos de James decidiram ir para fora da cabeça dele por nenhuma razão. Talvez eu posso só morrer de vergonha e me salvar de problemas depois.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**  
Próximo capítulo: _No Qual Lily Argumenta com Um Apanhador_**

_"Hmm.. você acha que o cérebro do James pode estar morto?Ele parece bem acabado. Pode ser uma possibilidade."_

_" '...isso é um jogo Potter, coloque na sua cabeça! Você não pode ficar sentado por ai e fingir que está sonhando!' "_

_"...tipo deixar o Sr. Hulk tirar esse pomo daqui só para..."_

_" 'Então, você vai deixar o Bryson pegar o pomo debaixo da camiseta da _sua_ garota?' "_

_"Bryson merece ser chutado. Mas eu tenho uma novidade enorme. O pomo não está mais na minha camiseta."_

_"Sim, ele pegou o pomo!"_


	16. No Qual Lily Argumenta Com Um Apanhador

Hiii Peopleeee!!  
Hho..  
Eu seiii...  
Faz tipoooo, muituuuu tempooo...  
Exatos 3 meses e 23 dias...  
Uau...  
Mas vcs me perdoam neahhh?!  
Yay!  
Que booommm...  
Olha soh eu prometo (**prometo**) que eu vo tenta atualizaar antes de um mês depois dessa atualização ok!?  
Ok Entãoooooo...  
Yupssss!  
Vamos a fic certo!?

* * *

**No Qual Lily Argumenta com Um Apanhador Louco  
ou  
No Qual Grifinória Finalmente Ganha**

****

O último pensamento da nossa heroína:  
Talvez eu posso só morrer de vergonha e me salvar de problemas depois.

**Oooo...oooO**

A boca de Sirius caiu e ele soltou os meus ombros em choque e conseqüentemente teve que fazer uma volta no ar para não cair da sua vassoura. Que idiota.

"Está _AONDE_?" Ele gritou. James ainda não se moveu. Eu acho que ele está em choque. É uma coisa bem chocante. Mas eu acho que eu deveria estar mais chocada que ele. Quer dizer, está debaixo da camisa dele? NÃO! A vida é tão injusta.

"Embaixo da minha camisa," Eu murmurei.

"Embaixo da sua camisa" Sirius repetiu como um eco bagunçado.

"Tipo embaixo da sua camisa?" Ele perguntou com basatante gestos como se quisesse apontar para a minha cmisa mas não soubesse se era apropriado.

"Sim, tipo embaixo da minha camisa" Isso está ficando irritante. Quanta confirmação esse menino precisa? Se isso continuar eu vou ter que adicioná-lo na minha lista de pessoas que eu pretendo matar.

"_Sua_ camisa?"

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Sirius, o pomo está debaixo da _minha_ camisa! Da camisa que eu estou usando agora, nesse instante. Isso é tão difícil de entender?" Eu gritei, balançando minhas mãos no ar com pura frustração (quer dizer, eu sei que meninos são burros, mas _tão_ burros? Eu esperava melhor).

"Parece que há algum tipo de desentendimento acontencendo entre Potter, Black, e a garota com cabelo tangerina. Realmente ela tinha que estar agradecida que Potter salvou a vida dela, o que é mais do que qualquer um faria, e deixá-los continuar no jogo; Parece que Davenport vai acabar o tempo, mesmo com ela dentro do campo."

TANGERINA! Tudu bem, é isso. Esse cara claramente é cego. Eu vou descobrir quem ele é e vou deixar sua vida miserável. Eu vou roubar sua lição de casa e vou contar às suas namoradas que ele as traí e eu vou fazer todos os maigos dele o odiarem! Wow, isso foi bem malicioso, eu não sei se consigo fazer isso. Por que, oh por que eu não estou na Sonserina? Eles podem fazer esse tipo de vingança, sem suar. Eu sou muito legal. Eu podia provavelmente roubar sua lição de casa sem me sentir muito culpada (contanto que eu roubasse bem cedo assim ele teria tempo de refazer e entregar). Ugh, eu tenho um sério problema com vingança... Eu simplesmente não consigo! Eu não tenho tática... nenhun senso de maldade... nenhuma vontade de dominar o mundo! Eu suponho que podia ser pior.

Quer dizer, eu sou muito boa com ameaças vazias. E falando nessas, se aquele... aquele esponjoso, idiota, narigudo, feio, patética desculpa de narrador descrever meu cabelo em qualquer cor de laranja eu vou pendurá-lo no teto do Salão Principal pelo cílios e sentar esperando que ele caia então eu vou poder rir da forma de panqueca dele e insultar a cor do cabelo dele (no entanto, a cor do cabelo dele é um belo castanho (eu mataria para ter um cabelo desses (não que eu vá deixá-lo saber, é claro)))! E isso é tudo fora de questão, já que o meu cabelo não tem cor laranja! E nunca terá (exceto nos dias que terminam com a letra "a", mas esses não devia contar!).

Hmm... você acha que o cérebro de James está morto? Ele está bem acabado. Pode ser uma possibilidade.

Eu balancei minhas mãos na frente dos olhos dele. Ele piscou! Então ele está vivo. Agora a pergunta é ele ficou indiferente porque ele está chateado que ele terá que por a mão embaixo da minha camisa ou ele está feliz? Deus... essa é difícil. Como uma atenciosa mulher eu quero que ele esteja feliz, mas como uma mulher sensível, armada com um spray de pimenta, tudo que eu tenho a dizer é que ele tem que estar horrorizado!

"...então tecnicamente nós temos o jogo" Sirius disse discursando sua estrat´gia bem longa que eu simplesmente ignorei porque parece bem sem importância para mim. não é óbvio? ninguém entende isso? james só tem que pegar esse problemático (e pervertido) pomo e nós ganhamos. Yay. Whoop-de-doo. Vamos ter uma festa!

"TWEEEEEEEE"

"E esse é o sinal pessoal! O jogo está de volta. Bryson está voando um pouco tonto, mas pelo menos ele não tem uma pesada manga na sua vassoura. isso com certeza vai estragar o estilo de voar do Potter. Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Pelo menos coloque-a na vassoura do Black, então ela pode ser acertada por um balaço!"

O sinal imediatamente tirou James do seu estado congelado e ele olhou para os lados um pouco confuso sbre onde estava. Ele pareceu decidir estar numa vassoura depois de olhar para baixo por alguns segundos, mas então ele olhou para cima e me viu e deu um grito bem feminino e tentou ir para a vassoura de Sirius. Infelizmente Sirius tinha saído do lugar, então James estava bem no fim da sua vassoura sem lugar algum para ir a não ser voltar para perto de mim o que parecia que ele estava evitando a todo custo. bem aogra eu sei que ele está horrorizado, o que eu suponho é uma coisa boa.

Foi adorável assisti-lo. Na verdade foi tão fofo que eu quase perdi aquele... aquele... bem, vamos só dizer que não há palavras que a minha mãe aprovaria para descrever esse... narrador dizendo que o meu cabelo era... oh, o que foi? Certo, MANGA! Ele por acaso já viu uma manga? Obviamente não porque o meu cabelo não lembra uma manga nem em cor ou forma. Espera... eu entendi o problema, ele é daltônico! É claramente isso! Ele simplesmente não sabe dizer qual é a cor do meu cabelo. Coitado. Eu quase sinto pena dele. Eu sei que eu não iria querer ser daltônica.

Certo, eu claramente não tenho tempo de pensar nisso agora, mas assim que todo esse drama acabar eu juro que vou arranjar angum jeitos malignos de matá-lo sem ninguém saber que fui eu. Enão isso está tudo bem e decidido. Agora eu tenho que descobrir por que James tem seus dedos em seus ouvidos e está murmurando "Não há lugar como o lar, não há lugar como o lar." Deus, como eu tenho pena de mim mesma.

"James?" eu tentei. Sem resposta, mas isso pode ser porque ele não pode me ouvir. Ou ele pode estar me ignorando.

Eu olhei para o Sirius, que parecia estar desesperado para voltar para o jogo. Ele distraidamente olhou na minha direnção quando eu o chamei. Eu apontei para James. Ele olhou para o James. Então ele falou algumas palavras que eu não devo repetir pelo bem de fragéis ouvidos. Abaixo eu repito o que ele disse numa tradução decente:

O que ele está fazendo?

Ele acha que está sonhando?

Que idiota isso não é um sonho.

Onde eu pus minha varinha?

Ah, aqui está.

Aguamenti!

James _finalmente_ parou de murmurar quando Sirius jogou um jato de água nele.

"Pra que foi isso?" James gritou, secando a água.

"Algo parece acontecer no jogo. Black acabou de jogar um jato em Potter e a garota com cabelo cor de batata doce parece ter sido pega no meio."

Vê, ele é cego. eu não estou no meio. Eu estou meio pro lado (e Sirius só me deixou um pouco molhada)

"Por ser um (censurado por uma boa razão), é por isso! Isso é um jogo Potter, coloque sua cabeça nisso! Você não pode ficar sentado fingindo que está sonhando!"

Sirius tem um ponto.

""Eu não estava fingindo que estava sonhando. Eu estava desenjando que estivesse. E sim tem uma diferença Black!"

Eu suponho que tem um pouco de diferença. Então é um caso bobo de semântica que é muito desimportante agora. Quer dizer, você me ve enfrentando coisas bestas? Não. Eu nem estou comentando esse narrador idiota, cego, daltônico e seus comentários sobre a cor do meu cabelo, estou? Vê, eles tinham que seguir meu exemplo.

"Bom você não está sonhando então supera!"

"Eu já superei. Leve a Lily para a arquibancada, ok? Eu vou achar o pomo, agora isso vai te deixar feliz, certo?"

Talvez ele tenha amnésia. Eu, no entanto, não tenho e não há jeito no universo que eu vou deixar esse garoto me deixar em qualquer lugar (ou o amigo dele) sem tirar isso da minha camiseta! Está saindo goste ou não! Amnésia ou não! E Deus, eu reparei como essa frase saiu errada. Eu aposto que aqueles agentes estão rindo muito , mas não é o que parece na minha defesa. E nada disso é minha culpa. É tudo culpa do pomo, se não estivesse debaixo da minha camiseta, eu não iria precisar tirá-lo debaixo da minha camiseta e isso me tiraria de tantos problemas.

"James, nós não podemos colocar a Lily na arquibancada até que você pegue o pomo" Sirius disse, num voz quieta do tipo ' eu acho que você perdeu seu último neurônio e e u não quero que você me mate'.

"Por que não?" James disse, parecendo honestamente confuso. Merlin, esse menino é tão adorável confuso.

"Porque... um... bem... o pomo... você sabe... está... e... bem ... Por que você não diz a ele Lily?"

Oh, isso é nobre, deixando o trabalho para mim.

"O pomo está debaixo da minha camisa, James!" Realmente. eu não vejo como alguém possa esquecer isso. Parece bem memorizável (ou talvez seja memorizável só para mim, apesar que, você não ve Sirius esquecendo, neh?).  
Toda a cor de James sumiu de seu rosto e ele começou a murmurar enquanto beliscava seu nraço, "Isso é tudo um sonho, isso é tudo um sonho"

Grande chance, querido (eu já tentei isso e não funcinou)

"Não é um sonho" eu gritei, obviamente frustrada (e quem não estaria).

"Tem que ser um sonho!" James gritou, me agarrando pelos ombros, "Não é possível no universo inteiro, que o pomo iria ir voando para debaixo da camiseta da garota que eu am... gosto, e que somente eu posso tirar. Você me entende? Não é possível. É impossivelmente impossível. **EU ESTOU SONHANDO**!"

"Se você disser isso mais alto o narrador pode te ouvir e acabar anunciando para o mundo inteiro" Sirius disse ironicamente. Eu odeio a usa ironicidade, eu tenho um homem louco se agarrando nos meus ombros e ele fica sendo irônico. Sim, eu vou ter que matá-lo.

"Se você gosta tanto de mim, por que é um problema colocar a mão debaixo da minha camisa?" Boa pergunta se eu posso dizer, no entanto, eu podio rter falado mais docemente.

"Eu não vou fazer isso!" James gritou soltando os meus ombros.

"Por que não?" Sirius perguntou, parecendo honestamente perplexo. Ele pode ser irritante, mas pelo menos ele está no meu barco. Quer dizer, não é o sonho de todo cara. Aqui estou a garota que ele supostamente gosta e eu preciso que ele coloque a mão debaixo da minha camiseta! Eu não sei muito sobre homens, mas isso parece algo que eles queiram. Não é como se eu fosse matá-lo. Eu entendo que não é culpa dele e que ele só o fez para salvar a minha vida. Bem, se ele tentar algo eu vou matá-lo, mas tirando isso.

James fez um gesto para Sirius que claramente dizia "Venha aqui agora eu tenho coisasa de vida ou morte para discutir com você em um jeito secreto."  
Sirius rolou os olhos e voou até James no fim da vassoura e eles começaram a murmurar. Eu tentei ouvir mas eu não consegui nada. O barulho do estádio não ajudou muito.

Então o que eu faço enquanto eles conversam secretamente? Eu me sinto deixada de lado. Eu devia fazer algo excitante. Eu podia olhar para o nariz das pessoas. Wow, olha para aquele nariz. Agora esse é grande, eu nunca tinha visto um com essa curva. Certo, isso é chato. Umm... eu sei; eu vou voltar para minha lista de jeitos de matar aquele narrador irritante.

Top 10 Jeitos de Matar Aquele Irritante Narrrador Sem que Ninguém Suspeite que Fui Eu

1. Contratar alguém para fazer (mas onde está a satisfação pessoa do trabalho bem feito aí?)  
2. Envenenar sua bebida (bem classudo, mas onde fazer e onde achar os ingredientes; bem difícil de adivinhar.)  
3. Anti-freeze na bebida dele (oh mas isso é esperto, ninguém iria saber, mas eu teria que esperar até eu voltar em casa para pegar um desses)  
4. Assidente de vassoura (ou assim pareceria)  
5. Desenterrar seu coração com uma colher empoeirada (a poeira é só por pura malícia)  
6. Assustá-lo até a morte (he he, agora isso podia ser engraçado)  
7. Afogamento acidental (no entanto, ele sabe nadar?)  
8. Roubar a espada de Gryffindor do escritório de Dumbledore e fazer com que ele tropece e caia em cima dela (roubar de Dumbledore pode ser difícil)  
9. Fazer com que ele pegue uma doença incurável (como a praga) e consequentemente morrer (intriguante, mas a doença incurável pode ser curável esses dias.)  
10. O beijo do Dementador (uma palavra: doce)

Agora, isso foi legal e excitante. Eu aposto que James e Sirius estão tristes de terem perdido essa. Eles não parecem ter notado que perderam essa e ele ainda estam murmurando intensamente sem mim. Garotos estúpidos.

Eu olhei para o jogo. Eu acho que a Grifinória está perdendo. É melhor James se apressar e pegar logo o pomo antes que eu fique louca, perca meu temperamento e vá fazer algo louco como deixar o Mr. Hulk pegar o pomo só para deixar James com ciúmes.

Eu assisti quando alguém quase foi derrubado da vassoura por um balaço. Os fans da Grifinória parecem estar bem chateados com Sirius e James (não que eu os culpe, eu estaria chateada também exceto que eu já estou meio que bem chateada para ficar chateada agora).

"James isso é ridículo!" Eu congelei. Oh meu Deus, nesse exato lugar eu posso ouvir o que James e Sirius estão dizendo. Merlin, isso é maravilhoso! Eu mexi minha cabeça um pouco para a esquerda, nada, de volta para o centro, "suas razões são idiotas," um pouco para a direita, nada, de volta para o centro, "não é como se fosse muito difícil." Eu já mencionei que isso é maravilhoso? Eu me pergunto o que James vai dizer.

"Sirius, essa é a mulher que eu amo (ELE ME AMA! EU AMO CONFIRMAÇÕES) e eu não vou ficar apalpando ela em público antes que eu tenha feito privadamente! Deus, até aí eu não vou..."

"Isso não tem sentindo!" Sirius interrompeu.

"Oh, então eu tenho que deixar as pessoas me assisistirem apalpando a _minha_ garota. Eu acho que não. Ela é minh e somente minha ou nada." Wow, ele é um cara possessivo. Não que eu me importe contanto que a mesma regra se aplique para ele.

"Pelo amor de Merlin, James, você só tem que pegar o pomo! Se você não pegar nós perdemos!"

"Bem, na verdade nós não perdemos até que alguém o pegue."

"Oh, então você vai deixar Bryson pegar o pomo debaixo da camiseta da _sua_ garota?"

Meu ponto exatamente, Sirius realmente tem mais senso do que as pessoas dizem.

Eu gritei quando um balaço passou pela minha cabeça. James praticamente mergulhou até mim e me tirou de onde o balaço tinha passado (então realmente não fe bem a ninguém, no entanto, pode ter feito senti-lo como se ele tivesse feito algo construtivo, o que seria bom para ele eu suponho). Sirius voou atrás do balaço e o bateu na direção do artilheiro da Sonserina; os Grifinórios gritaram quando o balaço quase arrancou a cabeça do artilheiro. Sirius é realemente muito bom no que ele faz. A mira dele é impecável. Ele relamente podia matar a todos. Graças a Deus ele não é um assassino.

"James" eu murmurei quietamente na orelha dele, "Por favor, pegue o pomo."  
Ele me soltou como se me tocar estivesse o queimando. Eu estou me sentindo meio insultada agora. Quer dizer, eu não vou deixá-lo "me apalpar" mesmo que nós comecemos a namorar. Não, ele pode manter as mão deles pra ele mesmo.

"James, só pegue o pomo da minha camiseta, não é grande coisa."

Ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente. Certo, o garoto tem problemas, é oficial.  
Sirius voou até nós. Eu tranferi meu olhar mortal de James para ele. "Pelo amor de Deus, James, só faz o que a dama diz então nós podemos acabar com isso!"

James continuou balançando a cabeça freneticamente. Talvez a cabeça dele ficou presa nesse sinal e na verdade ele quer dizer sim. Eu, para ajudar, puxei um pouco a gola da minha camiseta. jame sfoi até o fim da vassoura. Sirius teve que voar atrás dele e jogá-lo de novo para perto de mim.

"James, só pegue o pomo!" Eu gritei. Eu não entendo. Eu não entendo. Por que ele simplesmente não tira esse pedaço de metal do meu sutiã! Ele não percebe como eu estou desconfortável?

"Parece que o drama continua . Quem sabe quando Potter e Black vão voltar ao jogo. Sorte deles não parece que Bryson está conseguindo achar o pomo."  
"James, olha, a probabilidade de você ser **PEDIDO**, como uma **ORDEM**, pra colocar a mão debaixo da minha camiseta, é nenhuma, zero, então pare de ser um cavalheiro e simplesmente o faça."

James não parece estar aceitando isso muito bem. Você acha que ele pode estar petrificado? A idéia é tão assustadora para ele? Mas e sobre o que eu ouvi... talvez ele não me ache atrativa. E não é como se ele tivese algum problema em me beijar (e claro isso é um pouco diferente, mas não é como se ele fosse _fazer_ alguma coisa(porque mesmo que ele tente eu forço veneno de rato pela garganta dele e cavo o coração dele com uma colher empoeirada).

Sirius tem que continuar sorrindo desse jeito? Quer dizer, mais alguém está ficando louco com as piscadas que ele está mandando para James? Sem mencionar que eu não acho que elas estejam fazendo bem a James. Eu só estou dizendo que eu quero acabar logo com isso!

James hesitantemente levantou a mão. Ele é tão besta. Ele não está nem perto de alcançar o pomo. Eu me inclino um pouco mais perto bem devagar, para ele não pular da vassoura.

Ele literalmente pulo quando a mão dele encostou na gola da minha camiseta.. Eu sorri para ele. O garoto não parece capaz de ter ar o bastante. Talvez nós devessemos colocar uma máscara de gás nele. Talvez ele não perceba que o pomo está debaixo da minha camiseta. Eu devia contá-lo ou isso vai causar um ataque de pânico? Eu acho melhor eu esperar, afina de contas nós temos um progresso. Antes que você perceba eu vou ter esse pomo fora da minha camiseta, só espere.

"Lily" ele murmurou, se inclinado para perto de mim. Ah sim, eu acho que nós estamos progredindo. Quer dizer, olha só, ele veio pra mais perto de mim.

"Sim" eu respondi.

"Eu só... Eu quero que você saiba que o que eu disse... no Salão Comunal na noite passada... Eu..." Seus dedos escorregaram gentilmente debaixo da minha gola.

Eu absolutamente não posso me mover. Se eu falar com ele agora eu vou me sentir idiota. Eu quero esse pomo fora AGORA! E depois que toda essa bagunça acabar eu quero que ele diaga "Eu te amo" e aí eu posso dizer "Eu te amo" e então ele pode me dar um bom beijo magnético.

"Então você resolveu ficar com a sua sangue ruim ao invés de procurar pelo pomo, é isso, Potter?"

Nota pra mim mesma: Da próxima vez que alguém vier por trás e disser coisas más, não pule em surpresa sem ates ter certeza que você tem algum lugar onde cair.

Nota para mim mesma (2): Eu devo a minha vida ao Sirius (de novo), tenho que pagá-lo algum dia.

Bryson merece ser chutado. Mas eu tenho uma novidade. O pomo não está mais na minha camiseta. Eu bati na vassoura de James quando eu caí e o velho pomo saiu.

Foi brilhante. Eu me sinto muito melhor.

Agora isso é muito legal, eu posso sentar a vassoura do Sirius e assistir Bryson e James irem atrás do pomo. James não é fofo? Ele é tão beijável. Eu quero um beijo.  
"Potter, Potter, **Potter**, POTTER, **POTTER**!" Eu me juntei aos gritos vindo da arquibancada da Grifinória.

"Eles estão bem juntos, mas Potter está um pouco a frente, quase parece como se Bryson não conseguisse ver o pomo e só estivesse seguindo Potter. Eles estã rodando o gol da Sonserina agora e estão voltando para o centro do campo e... Merlin, eles acabaram de ir para cima e não parece que eles vão voltar. Eu mal posso vê-los."

Eu senti uma pontada de pânico e agarrei o braço de Sirius.

"Uh... não se preocupe. Ele faz isso toda hora." Sirius disse, tentando me acalmar.

"Eles estão descendo. Que está na frente? Eu nem consigo ver a cor do robe. Espera... é Potter e, sim, SIM, ele pegou o pomo!"

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: _No Qual Lily Tem Um Bom Passeio_**__

"O time da Grifinória está tendo o seu usual montinho no ar e Black até levou a garota com o cabelo cor de damasco com ele. Eu não conheço muitas pessoas que não se matariam para estar no lugar dela, ouvindo um dos famosos discursos de 'final de jogo'!"

"Eu estou me sentindo machucada. Talvez eu não queira sair com ele. Talvez eu devesse me encolher num canto chorando e comendo chocolate."

"Oh vida, eu posso simplesmente voltar para a Ala Hospitalar e sofrer por causa disso. Eu posso ccontar para a Madame Jeffries e então nós podemos sentir pena de homens idotas e amores perdidos, vai ser excitante. Ah Meu Deus! Eu disse à Jeffries que eu não deixaria ninguém me ver, e todo mundo me viu!"

"Oh meus Deuses Galopantes, ELE VAI ME BEIJAR! Ele em ama! Ele quer me namorar e ter um monte de filhos comigo! Ponto! Eu também me inclinei, fechando meus olhos, e sinto seus lábios na minha bochecha. Minha **bochecha**. O que eu sou, a irmã dele?" 


	17. No Qual Lily Tem Um Bom Passeio

Okay...

Eu estou me preparando mentalmente para as pedras e os xingamentos porque eu simplesmente sei que eu demorei DEMAIS...Tipo, **demais** elevado ao cubo, **demais** elevado ao cubo vezes 1000...

Mas vocês me perdoam neah...  
Porque pelo menos o capítulo está aqui!

* * *

**No Qual Lily Tem um Bom Passeio**

** ou**

** No Qual Lily é Quase Esmagada Por um Grupo De Fãs**

"Grifinória vence! Um bom jogo até o final, mas a Grifinória conseguiu a vitória. O placar final, 270 – 170 Grifinória, uma margem decente considerando a perda de jogadores e o comportamento estranho de dois jogadores estrelas."

"Nós VENCEMOS!" Eu gritei, abraçando Sirius.

"COM CERTEZA!" Sirius gritou me dando um exuberante beijo na bochecha.

"Mãos, e outra coisas, pra você, senhor!" eu disse, sorrindo como uma idiota (eu não posso evitar: nós GANHAMOS).

James voou sobre nós, segurando o pomo e virou para a torcida, que ficou louca e começou a sair da arquibancada para o campo. James voou até o centro do campo e foi encontrado no ar por dois artilheiros, que depois pularam nele como se eles tivessem algum desejo de morte que envolvia cair de alturas. Então eles foram acompanhados pelo batedor e o goleiro.

Espera... por que nós estamos indo para lá?

Oh não! Oh não! Eu não faço montinho, ponto final. Mas especialmente eu não faço montinho a 15 metros do chão! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO. Se pelo menos eu estivesse guiando, voando , andando, ou o que quer que você faça para a vassoura fazer o que você quer (é por isso que eu não jogo Quadribol, e eu teria falhado na classe de voô, se tivesse nota).

"Sirius" eu disse quietamente, "Nós podiamos não..."

Suspiro, eu vou morrer, mas eu já estava destinada a isso eu nem acho que eu estou sentando numa vassoura.

Que decidiu que montinhos no ar são uma boa idéia? Por que eu vou matá-los. Essa é a _pior_ idéia...do mundo! Eu vou perder o contorle do cabelo do Sirius e vou cair para minha morte. No entanto, eu vou voltar para assombrar o Sirius.

"O time da Grifinóia está tendo o seu montinho usual de comemoração e black até levou a menina com ccabelo cor de damasco junto com ele. Eu não sei quantas pessoas matariam para estar no lugar dela agora, ouvindo um dos famosos discursos de "final de jogo"."

Ok, eu acho que ele estava tentando me elogiar… talvez, de um jeito bem estranho. Ainda… damasco? Eu não acho. Damasco… por acaso eu pareço uma bacia de comidas? Eu ás vezes me pergunto se estou sozinha nesse mundo.

"Foi um jogo difícil, pessoal, mas nós conseguimos. Eu devo uma a vocês e eu **juro** que não vou mais fazer isso. Certo, vão comemorar, mas estejam no vestiário daqui 15 minutos. Bom trabalho, pessoal!"

Ele é tão passional. Eu queria que ele falasse comigo desse jeito. _Suspiro. _Eu queria poder ser tão maravilhos quanto quadribol (na opinião dele (na minha eu sou 20 milhões de vezzes melhor)).

Todos do nosso montinho gritaram, o que certamente acabou com o que restava dos meus ouvidos, e começaram a ir embora.

"Lily, você pode soltar o meu cabelo agora." Sirius disse, hesitantemente.

Eu abri os meus olhos e vi que nós estavamos a salvo na vassoura dele. Nós não estamos mortos! E eu não estou surda! Ponto! Isso não foi tão mau! Eu só tenho um medo mortal de pomos e eu realmente sei que eu não quero virar uma panqueca e meu futuro namorado (se eu onseguir com ele me chame para Hogsmeade (ou eu podia pedir. Eu sou uma menina forte afinal de contas (e quando nós casarmos ele pode o mudar o _seu _último nome (James Evans ...bunda de macaco... isso soa horrível) Tudo bem, então eu mudo o meu último nome, mas eu ainda seria uma feminista (Lily Potter ... cara isso soa bem))) me abandonou com o seu melhor amigo, o que nunca é uma boa coisa. Sr. 'Oh Tão Nobre' podia ao menos ter me levado até o chão para eu poder vê-lo ntes dele ser afogado por fãs (o que são muitas).

Eu estou me sentindo machcada. Talvez eu não queira sair com ele. Talvez eu devesse me enrolar em um canto e chorara e comer um monte de chocolate. Merda, ele já está acabando com a minha auto-estima e nós nem estamos namorando! Só Deus sabe como nós vamos fazer quando nos casarmos. Nós vamos ser um casal bagunça. E nossos filhos…_tremor _… aqueles coitados. Talvez achar um conselheiro de famílias não seja uma má idéia. Talvez eu devesse virar uma conselheira... isso seria uma boa idéia.

Oh, esquece, nós vamos é nos deixa loucos e viver muito felizes. Éclaro que tem o problema de nós ainda não estarmos casados… ou noivos… ou até mesmo namorando.

Sirius achou Ally e nós (já que eu não tinha muita escolha em não ir com ele) fomos até ela. No momento em que nós chegamos perto do chão Sirius pulou da vassoura, me deixando flutuar até acabar caindo de cara no chão.

Eu finalmente consegui achar Sirius rodando Ally e a beijando. Oh deus, agora eu estou deprimida. Por que eu não tenho um namorado para me tirar do chão no fim de um jogo de Quadribol? Eu cutuquei Black com a sua vassoura e ele virou, parecendo bem irritado por ter sido interrompido em suas declarações d quanto Ally significava para ele e o quanto ele ficou preocupado que o balaço a atingisse. Foi doentilmente adorável. Me de licença enquanto eu vou vomitar toda a comida que eu comi ultimamente (o que seria nada, mas eu com certeza aceitaria um bolo de chocolate ou um sapo de chocolate ou um cokkie de chocolate ou algum sorvete de chocolate ou... eu só quero algum chocolate, ok? É pedir muito? Tudo que eu tive foi aquela horrível poção o que foi completamente inútil já que James não está aqui!)

Sirius pegou sua vassoura e virou para Ally me deixando sem ter o que fazer já que agora eu nem posso mais segurar a vassoura dele para me sentir útil (mesmo que eu não seja).

Oh, vida, eu posso simplesmente voltar para a Ala Hospitalar e sofrer por causa disso. Eu posso ccontar para a Madame Jeffries e então nós podemos sentir pena de homens idotas e amores perdidos, vai ser excitante. Ah Meu Deus! Eu disse à Jeffries que eu não deixaria ninguém me ver, e todo mundo me viu!

Eu sou um fracasso! Eu não consigo fazer nada! E nem é minha culpa. É tudo aquele… aquele James Potter e o seu medo de compromisso, maçã frita, beijo magnético, pescoço, terrivelmente lindo! Eu o doeio. Onde ele está? Eu vou achar aquele apanhadorzinho. Ele se acha tão bom. Bom está tudo bem comigo e se eu não sou boa o bastante, isso está bem, mas ele vai ter um nariz quebrado... bem, machucado.. quando eu acabar com ele. Ah, esquece isso, eu só vou amaldiçoá-lo.

Eu fui andando entre os fãs até que eu vi o que pareciam ser fãs gritando e eu sabia que eu acharia o James lá (afinal de contasm quem mais teria um monte de menininhas gritantes exceto ele?). Usando meus poderes femininos, eu empurrei, briguei, curvei e pulei até James, que estava quase entrando no vestiário.

Ele parece um pouco… como uma caça. Eu me sentiria mal por ele, mas claramente ele merece já que ele não é uma boa pessoa (se ele fosse uma boa pessoa ele me chamaria para sair e me beijaria... e ele claramente não fez isso). Então eu parei e sorri, me sentindo muito bem em assistir James Potter ser assediado pelas pequenas fãs. Hehe, isso já está fazendo eu me sentir melhor. Quem sabia que eu podia sentir tanto prazer em ver o desconforto de outras pessoas?

"Isso é legal… mãos! Mãos para vocês! Eu realmente tenho que ir... oh, bem origado ... sim, o mesmo pra você... desculpe, eu não namoro primeiranitas... ahh.. espaço pessoal, espaço pessoao..."

Deus, isso é melhor que esporte. Eu paguaria muito para ver isso (mas, sorte, eu não preciso pagar já que eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro comigo (ou ponto já que eu realmente não tenho nenhum dinheiro)).

"Não, realmente, eu não estou interessado... por favor, fique você com isso ... não, não, não você é uma menina adorável, mas eu já tenho uma garota... não nós não estamos saindo, mas eu planejo em pedir ... bom, pra começo ela é quase da minha idade... sim, linda.."

De quem ele está falando? Sou eu? Oh meu Deus! Eu aposto que sou eu! Ele está planejando em me chamar para sair! Ahh… ele gosta de mim (bem, eu meio que já sabia disso, mas eu sou completamente insegura e preciso de totdo tipo de asseguração).

Espera… e se não for eu. Oh cara, u não posso ficar excitada. Hmm… vamos vr… eu sei! Eu vou sair de trás dele e deixá–lo me ver e se ele me tirar do chão de um jeito completamente romântico sou eu e se ele não fizer isso... Eu quebro o nariz dele. Eu fui empurrada por uma menina com cabelos longos e acabei caindo no chão aos pés de James.

Oh Deus, você pode imaginar isso? Eu acabei de cair aos seus pés! Minha vida é uma piada! Talvez eu fique aqui e nunca me levante e o mundo vai continuar sem mim e eu não vou ter que lidar com nenhuma das coisas humilhantes que parecem acontecer... _todo _ o tempo comigo!

"Lily! Você está bem?" Eu estava surpresa por ser levantada por duas grandes e confortantes mãos que obviamente pertenciam ao único cara que eu conheço com mãos grandes e confortantes (tin tin James). Eu o olhei em surpresa por alguns segundos antes que Emerson abrisse a porta do vestiário, depois de ter fisicamente empurrado todas as garotas que estava encostadas na porta. A maioria do time entrou (Sirius não estabdo entre eles, obviamente ele está ocupado em outro lugar), mas James hesitou. Ele ainda estava segurando o meu braço depois de ter me levantado e ficou olhando pra mim e depois para o vestiário. Eu suspirei, fechando os meus olhos. Eu acho que eu vou só voltar para a Ala Hospitalar e esperar que ele apareça e que nós casemos (no entanto não obviamente nessa ordem cronológica de eventos, haverá algumas coisas no meio).

_Whoosh_!

O que? Por que está tudo tão quieto?

"Eu achei que outras pessoas não eram permitidas aqui, capitão."

Eu abri meus olhos para ver que eu estava no vestiário. _O _vestiário. O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Oh mer…meu Deus! Eu nunca vou sobreviver depois disso. Ele com certeza vai saber que eu gosto dele (o que pode ser uma boa coisa se nos próximos três segundos ele virar e disser "Lily, meu amor! Case comigo!"). Um, dois, três... droga. Eu estava realmente esperando que isso acontecesse.

"Bem, eu su o capitão e não podia simplesmente deixá-la naquela bagunça, podia?

Espera… o que? Ele acabou de dizer que me trouxe até aqui. Cara, isso com certeza explica! Eu não sou louca! Eu não estou vivendo no mundo mágico de "Mary tinha um carneirinho" onde Mary é um cara chamado James e o carneirinho uma garota chamada Lily e ela o segue onde quer que ele vá. Graças a **DEUS**!

Eu estava tão preocupada com o fato de eu não ser completamente louca e eu quase esqueci o fato de _James_ ter _me_ trago até aqui com _ele_Isso tem que ser uma boa coisa. Ele não queria que eu fosse embora! Isso não é romântico? Ele se importa com o que acontece comigo!

"Espera, vocês dois estão namorando, não estão?"

"É, isso explica por que você quase nos fez perder o jogo."

"Wow, na próxima vez a gente coloca ela num pedestal ou algo parecido."

"Eu quase tive um ataque do coração."

Ah não, nós não estamos namorando! Isso é tão embaraçoso! Pelo menos eles não estão perguntand sobre o neócoi do pomo. Eu não posso te dizer como eu estou eternamente agradecida que... alguém, quem sabe quem... conseguiu deixar o narrador sem saber de nada... espera, onde está o Black? Oh biscoitos, eu ainda não posso ser agradecida, não até que ele esteja aqui e que não tenha chance que ele conte aquele... feio e bocudo narrador, para ele poder me envergonhar pelo resto da minha vida (que vai ser bem curta se eu morrer de vergonha).

"Desculpe sobre aquilo, mas..."

"Não, não é compreensível."

"Completamente"

"É, não se pode deixar uma menina linda como essa ser amassada," Emerson disse, piscando para mim.

Essas pessoas estão me assustando. Eu gosto de assitir os jogadores de Quadribol de uma certa distância, mas essa proximidade não é boa.

"Deus, Potter, você tem toda sorte do mundo com garotas. Eu quero uma namorada como essa" disse Brinkley, o batedor.

Eu estou me sentindo muito desejada, mas eu estou um pouco preocupada que se eu disser que eu não sou a namorada do Potter o batedor vá pular em mim.

_O que _o Potter está fazendo? Ele acabou de colocar o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para o seu lado. Primeiro, ele está suado, mas seundo, esse ato é ato de namorados.

"Sim, eu tenho, não é?" James sorriu para mim,enquanto eu olhava para ele.

Eu perdi alguma coisa? E se eu tiver amnésia ou perda de memória recente e nós já estivessemos namorando e eu esqueci tudo? Isso seria tão esquisito (de um jeito completamente fofo)! Ele está inclinando, tipo inclinando; eu mencionei que ele está inclinando? Se eu não esqueci (o que é impossível) é exatamente isso que acontece ante dele me beijar.

Oh meu Deus. ELE VAI ME BEIJAR! Ele me ama! Ele quer namorar comigo e ter um monte de filhos! Ponto! Eu inclinei também, fechando meus olhos, e senti os lábios dele baterem na miha bochecha.

Minha **bochecha**. O que eu sou a irmã dele? Isso é um beijo para a sua tia, não para a sua quase-esposa (ou quase-namorada). Eu com certeza vou quebrar o nariz dele!

"Beijando nos vestiários; eu estou escandalizado!"

Ah, ótimo, Sirius chegou.

"Eu esperava mais de você, capitão, meu capitão. Você devia ter _me_ falado que era dia 'traga a sua namorada para a conversa'! Eu teria trago a Ally!"

"Desculpa cara, mas eu só a trouxe para resgatá-la do público" James disse.

"_Ceeeeerto_" Sirius disse, me dando uma piscadela.

Eu mandei um olhar para Sirius. Eu estou tendo um dia tão ruim e eu estou começando a pensar que matá-lo o faria muito melhor. O único problema sendo, claro, que ele salvou a minha vida duas vezes hoje, então eu meio que devo uma pra ele. Certo, então eu não vou matá-lo agora e uma dessas dívidas vai ser paga. Ótimo! Se ele se manter com o seu usual nível de irritação então eu vou estar sem dívidas nos próximos 5 minutos e vou poder matá-lo antes do jantar.

"Ok, já que todo mundo está aqui, vamos fazer um círculo e falar rápido para que possamos ir para a festa."

Eu assisti enquanto todo mundo fazia um círculo em volta de James. Eu tentei sair de lá, do círculo, mas James me segurava forte. Eu cutuquei a cintura de James e ele deu uma risada.

"Não faça isso, amor, eu estou tentando ser digno," ele disse, fazendo todos rirem.

Amor? Amor... como seu eu fosse o amor dele. Eu me pergunto quantas vezes eu posso pensar amor em um minuto. Cara...63, isso é bom. Eu olhei para todo mundo do círculo. Eles não parecem incomodados com a minha presença. Por que isso? Talvez james traga muitas meninas aqui. Ou talvez ele fale muito de mim e todos estão felizes que eu esteja aqui pra calar a boca dele. Ok, apaga essa. Essa é completamente rídicula.

"Então treino na quinta, 6:00, Agora vão se divertir, mas sem fire whiskey! Você ouviu, Brinkley? Não sorria; eu estou falando sério. Eu sou completamente contra colocar alcoól na cerveja amanteigada; vocês entenderam? Bom, eu vejo vocês lá."

Todos quebraram o círculo, indo aos armário e pegando suas coisas, prontos para ir embora. Emerson e Sirius foram para os chuveiros mas os outros simplesmente foram embora. James ficou parado no mesmo lugar, me segurando firme. Quando o vestiário estava vazio, ele me soltou e eu reflexivamente dei um passo para trás.

"Olha, Lily," Ele começou , mas eu o cortei.

"Não, você ouve, James. Eu estou cansada de você estar todo confuso. Primeiro você está 'Oh me deixe te beijar todo o tempo, qualquer hora, qualquer lugar,' depois você está 'oh, eu vou te ignorar' depois você vai 'oh, me deixe te resgatar ao invés de pegar o pomo', depois você decide 'eu não vou colocar minha mão debaixo da sua camiseta' e depois você decide diexar o seu time de Quadribol achar que nós estamos namorando. Pelo que eu posso ver você tem sido nada do que um.. estúpido para mim. Você simplesmente sacudiu, baqueou, debateu e arruinou todos os meus sentimentos. Eu não tenho idéia do que você quer de mim! Tudo que eu sei é que eu quero você, bem, você no sentido de você ser meu namorado e pai dos nossos oito filhos, não como meu escravo amoroso, mas eu provavelmente não diria não. Eu não acho que isso é pedir muito, tirando a parte do escravo amoroso, claro! Eu quero dizer, uma resposta direta de um jeito ou de outro seria bom. Só porque uma garota está completamente e desesperadamente apaixonada por você e toda a sua maravilhosidade não te dá o direito de me ignorar..."

Umm… eu acho que eu balbuciei. Finalmente minha respiração acabou, mas é um pouco tarde. Eu me fiz de boba. Por que, oh por que, eu tenho que corar tanto (e falar tanto)? Vermelho com certeza não é minha cor. Simplesmente não combina com o meu cabelo.

"Você...você quer ter oi... oito filhos comigo?"

Oh vida! Eu realmente preciso concertar esse negócio de ficar balbuciando porque eu sei que eu nunca devia ter dito isso...NUNCA!

Ok, grande escolha aqui. Verdade, ou não verdade (conhecida como mentira).

Cenário A: "Sim, James, eu quero ter pelo menos oito filhos com você, preferivelmente 10 ou 12." James cai e/ou corre.

Cenário B: "Eu nunca disse isso. Eu disso que eu quer um biscoito como bicho de estimação." James concorda, confuso, mas não sai correndo.

Oh isso é inútil.

"Eu... eu disse." Pelo menos eu deixei a parte de 12 de fora.

"Comigo?"

"Não, com o bicho papão," eu murmurei.

"Oh, Lily, eu… eu… bem, eu também te amo. E eu também gostaria de ter oito filhos com você e talvez nós poderíamos arranjar alguma coisa para o neócio de escravo amoroso, mas você também teria que ser minha escrava amorosa." Minha cabeça evantou em choque. Ele acabou de falar o que eu acho que ele falou? Eu acho que ele acabou de falar o que eu acho que ele falou. OH MEU DEUS! Nós vamos ter 8 mini-Potters e mini-Evans! E eu vou ter um escravo amoroso! Wow… um escravo amoroso, Cara, a Ally vai ficar com muita inveja.

"Eu sei que eu tenho feito algumas coisas bobas, mas eu achei... eu achei que você não gostava de mim e eu sei que isso é uma desculpa ruim, mas eu estava..."

Eu me estiquei, agarrei a gola dele e o puxei para me beijar. Eu me derreti, enquanto ele me puxava pra mais perto. Eu acho que eu estou apaixonada. Oh, tudo bem, eu confesso, eu _estou_ apaixonada. Eu até vou pular a parte de quebrar o nariz dele, mas só porque ele beija tão bem. No entanto esse beijo é um pouco diferent dos outros. Eu me pergunto se é porque eu sei que ele me ama ou eu sei que eu o amo. Há alguma coisa mais... carinhosa, longo termo, pra sempre, sobre esse beijo. Eu gosto!

Maldição, se eu soubesse que amor podia deixar o beijo tão melhor eu não teria começado a beijar mais cedo, mas também teria me apaixonado mais cedo!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: _No Qual Lily Está Apaixonada_**

_"Então eles estavam todos lá de pé, olhando feio com os braços cruzados. Eu olhei para Vittles de um jeito bem malicioso já que ele não é uma pessoa muito legal no meu livro, mas eu não acho que ele notou."_

_"De qualquer jeito, ele me trouxe um pedaço de bolo da festa. Eu estou um pouco preocupada que me trazer comida está se otrnando repetitivo.  
Eu não posso dizer se:_

_a. Ele me acha muito magra  
b. Ele está tentando me engordar para algum propósito malicioso como canibalismo  
c. Ele acha a comida um bom meio de comunicação  
d. Não há razão alguma e eu estou simplesmente pensando muito "_

_" 'Eu sabia que havia imãs nos nossos lábios. Essa era minha teoria. Eu achava que era isso ou que as nossa cabeças estava amarradas juntas por uma corrente invisível!' "_


	18. No Qual Lily Está Apaixonada

My God, dois anos.  
Eu realmente espero que todos leiam, apesar que eu entendo se ninguém ler.

Mil desculpas por demorar TANTO ainda mais com o último capítulo!

Realmente nem tem desculpas, eu tinha completamente parado de entrar no site, há pouco tempo voltei e lembrei dessa fic, que ainda estava no meu pc,

então aqui está. =)

Realmente, espero que me perdoeem!

* * *

**No Qual Lily Está Apaixonada**

**Ou**

**No Qual Algumas Loucuras Podem Começar a Fazer Sentido**

**Oooo...oooO**

Eu oficialmente (tipo, legitimamente (tipo, não só na minha mente (tipo, eu não sou LOUCA, a há!))) estou namorando com o único James Tristan Potter (e o homem de todos os meus sonhos (bem, um deles. Quer dizer, eu só tive pouco tempo para sonhar, mas eu tenho certeza que outros ainda virão)) desde meio dia de ontem, o que totaliza um total de 19 horas, 12 minutos, e 34 segundos.

35 segundos.

36 segundos.

37 segundos.

Ok, ok, você entendeu. Eu realmente devia parar de fazer isso. Não pode ser bom para mim, especialmente às sete horas da manhã de um domingo. Um _domingo_! Oh a blasfêmia de não dormir em tal dia. No entanto, eu simplesmente não posso, dormir requer certo estado mental que eu simplesmente não estou (nem posso ser esperada em estar) porque... eu estou namorando com James Potter! Namorando! Eu só quero sair por ai e fazer um monte de barulho, parecendo uma louca.

E então a realidade bate... bate a realidade e toda a sua estúpida coisa de realidades.

Por que eu estou presa na Ala Hospitalar? _Suspiro._ Eu suponho que seja um pouco minha culpa (ok, completamente, mas eu não vou admitir isso, admitir coisas não se encaixa a minha imagem, afinal de contas eu tenho uma reputação a proteger).

Então depois da sessão de "Eu te amo" no vestiário entre James e eu (eu mencionei o quão maravilhoso aquilo foi nos últimos 10 minutos? Não? Bem, é melhor que eu diga então, só por boa educação. Foi MARAVILHOSO!) nós estávamos nos dirigindo para a festa da vitória, quando quem nós encontramos senão minha _favorita_ gangue de professores (aka Dumbledore, Vittles, McGonagall e Madame Jeffries).

Madame Jeffries me deu uma piscadela e balançou os ombros, então estava meio óbvio que ela tinha dito aos outros que eu "escapei" ou algo do tipo. Eu suponho que eu mereça já que eu tinha prometido que não seria vista e... eu meio que fui (estúpido pomo!).

Então eles estavam todos parados, olhando feio com os braços cruzados. Eu mandei a Vittles um olhar bem maldoso já que ele não é uma pessoa muito boa no meu livro no momento, mas eu não acho que ele notou. As pessoas realmente têm que começar a perceber essas coisas; isso não é pelo menos educado?

Mas eu suponho que esse não é o ponto da nossa pequena história. Então eles estavam todos, meio "Tu não deves passar". Em resposta a isso, muito lógica e fashion, James e eu paramos (a mão dele estava em volta da minha cintura, no caso de você estar se perguntando, o que você provavelmente não está, mas eu não consigo evitar em contar pra todo mundo tudo remotamente fofo que o James fez desde que ele é meu namorado e não seu e você devia estar simplesmente triste sobre isso já que ele é incrível e é todo meu. Afinal de contas, nós estamos namorando há 19 horas, 20 minutos, e 52 segundos. 53 segundos. 54... oh, bosta, eu estou fazendo isso de novo. Eu realmente tenho que parar. Agora é sério. Sem mais obsessão (bem, sem mais uma obsessão realmente estranha).

Então, nós paramos e Dumbledore meio que olhou pra mim com um "Eu _sei_ que você não acabou de sair escondida da Ala Hospitalar", mas infelizmente, o efeito foi arruinado pelo fato de que eu tinha saído.

"James, Srta. Evans," ele disse, com um balanço de cabeça.

Eu me inclinei pra perto de James; ele é, afinal de contas, grande e forte e pode ser capaz de salvar a minha vida caso alguém tente me matar. Eu poderia, é claro, salvar a mim mesma, mas é realmente difícil se inclinar para você mesmo por proteção (tipo impossível) e se eu tentasse, eu ia parecer louca e já que é por causa disso que eu estou sendo olhada desse jeito eu preferiria não dar nenhuma evidência. Então eu basicamente fui _forçada_ a ir pra próxima melhor alternativa (aka James, e deixe-me dizer, não foi muito um _sacrifício_).

"Srta. Evans," McGonagall disse, "Não deveria estar na Ala Hospitalar?"

"Provavelmente, Madame." Eu concordei, amigavelmente. Eu estava me sentindo muito feliz/extática/James Potter é meu namorado para realmente me importar se eu ia ficar com alguns problemas.

"Foi perigoso você sair da Ala Hospitalar enquanto está possuída, Srta. Evans, você podia ter causado injúrias a você mesma e a outros." Vittles disse, sendo todo Vittles (estúpido e mau).

"Eu não estou possuída, professor!" Isso já está ficando velho? "Realmente, essa coisa toda é um gigante erro de comunicação, entre eu mesma e o resto do mundo, que não é minha culpa. Na verdade, se eu tivesse que culpar alguém, claramente a culpa seria de James. Que dizer, se ele não tivesse feito eu me apaixonar por ele, eu obviamente não teria pensado que eu estava ficando louca e eu nunca teria ido ver a Madame Jeffries! Honestamente, quem não pensaria que estava louco se acordasse uma manhã e pensasse, "Caramba, eu estou apaixonada pelo Potter hoje?"Você também teria procurado ajuda médica."

"Então, tudo sua culpa," Eu disse, batendo no peito de James. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso. "Pra falar a verdade, eu não te culpo. Na verdade, eu estou mais inclinada a te agradecer, apesar de eu realmente ter achado que estava ficando louca. Mas então finalmente caiu a ficha; eu estava só apaixonada, o que eu suponho seja uma forma de insanidade, mas francamente, se eu tenho que ser louca, é o tipo de louca que eu gostaria de ser."

"Espera, você foi e contou a Madame Jeffries que você estava possuída porque você me ama?"

Eu acho que a minha lógica confundiu o pobre Jamesie; ele é tão adorável quando está confuso.

"Eu não _falei_ que estava possuída!" Eu olhei para Madame Jeffries, que tinha acabado de entrar na minha lista negra por espalhar mentiras sobre mim.

"Perdão?" Professora McGonagall disse, claramente pedindo explicações.

"Eu não disse que estava possuída, eu disse que havia vozes na minha cabeça, que estavam me falando para beijar James e falando sobre como ele era maravilhoso e sobre o seu charmoso queixo e sobre seus profundos e encantadores olhos castanhos e... desculpe; eu me deixei levar... de qualquer jeito, eu não tinha entendido na época. Eu estava simplesmente sendo bem burra."

Eu sorri para James, que me sorriu de volta, mas ainda parecia bem confuso. O que eu posso dizer, eu sou só uma pessoa confusa.

"Foi bem confuso, não foi?" Eu pronunciei.

"É," ele sorriu e pegou uma das minhas mãos, "Foi. Eu não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo."

"Exatamente como uma queda de vassoura," eu disse, sorrindo um pouco enquanto ele apoiava sua testa na minha.

"Ahem!" Estúpidos professores, sempre interrompendo a coisas boas, eles devem ter apanhado quando crianças.

"Quaisquer que sejam as circunstâncias, Srta. Evans, seu lugar ainda é na Ala Hospitalar, então eu devo te pedir que acompanhe a Madame Jeffries e eu até lá imediatamente." Professor Dumbledore disse.

James se aproximou de mim, então nós estávamos praticamente grudados. Eu não tenho reclamações, é claro, a não ser que haja realmente cola envolvida. Sem ofensas para o homem dos meus sonhos, mas enquanto eu o amo até a morte, eu não vou passar o resto da minha vida colada do lado dele. Amor é muito bem e bom, mas moderação é necessária para que você não fique louca. Olhe para mim, toda filosófica e eu só estou com um namorado por 19 horas, 31 minutos, e 10 segundos.

11 segundos.

12 segundos.

13... caramba!

Bem, poderia ser pior. Pelo menos eu não estou contando os nanosegundos. Quer dizer, eu podia contá-los, mas até a hora que eu dissesse eu já estaria errada, então eu provavelmente estou melhor ficando com os segundos. Apesar de que, se eu falasse bem rápido... ruim, Lily, ruim, você não contará os nano segundos que você está saindo com o James. Eu tenho que me observar. É simplesmente tão tentador.

De volta para a tragédia da minha história.

Então Dumbledore, que se apontou para ficar em cargo de arruinar a minha vida, diz, "Eu temo que você terá que voltar para o seu Salão Comunal, James. Srta. Evans estará bem sem você."

E ele estava errado! Eu não estava bem! Nós perdemos tanta felicidade de "nós acabamos de ficar juntos", é praticamente um crime. Não sendo um para aceitar não como resposta, eu me segurei no braço de James e tentei o meu melhor para parecer uma coitada. Você acharia que isso funciona, mas não.

Então lá fui eu para Ala Hospitalar para ficar sozinha numa roupa horrível, enquanto James foi comemorar no Salão Comunal com todo mundo! A vida claramente é injusta.

Mas James obviamente não estava muito feliz na festa porque ele foi até a Ala hospitalar para me ver! Foi tão fofo da parte dele. Quase me matou de susto na hora, é claro, mas agora, olhando para trás, eu estou muito mais calma sobre o assunto. Aquela piscada nervosa é simplesmente fruto da sua imaginação; não, realmente, é.

Quer dizer, qual é, quem aparece escondido atrás de alguém para 'surpreendê-lo' e começa colocando a mão sobre os seus olhos? É, foi isso que eu pensei, somente os assassinos psicóticos! É muito pedir um simples 'hey' ou 'olá' ou 'Linda Lily, amor da minha vida'? S_uspiro, _minha vida tem tantos julgamentos.

Demorou um pouco para eu me recuperar da minha quase morte, que James (o idiota (mas muito legal e atrativo, então eu o perdôo)) aparentemente achou muito engraçado. Eu não estava muito feliz com ele, não consigo saber porque (no caso de você estar se perguntando isso foi sarcasmo)

Que seja, ele me trouxe um pedaço de bolo da festa. Eu estou um pouco preocupada porque me trazer comida está virando um hábito.

Eu não posso dizer, se:

Ele acha que eu sou muito magra

Ele está tentando me engordar por uma razão maliciosa como canibalismo

Ele acha que a comida é o melhor meio de comunicação

Não há razão e eu estou apenas super analisando.

Se for 'c' eu estou tão ferrada; eu serei um botijão de gás até o fim do mês e eu não acho que seja 'b' porque isso é simplesmente errado e no dia que eu for muito magra é o dia em que Remus Lupin subir na mesa e começar a fazer um strip (enquanto algumas pessoas iriam gostar, eu não evitar em pensar que isso nunca irá acontecer (tipo, impossível). Eu aposto que ele não faria nem se estivesse sob o encantamento Império) então 'a' está fora, e eu nunca super analiso (verdade!) então não é 'd', droga, eu eliminei todas, odeio múltipla escolha.

Então eu comi o bolo apesar de minhas suspeitas (De qualquer jeito quem poderia recusar bolo? Bolo, yummy). Então nós conversamos e nos beijamos. Quero dizer, você não pode beijar muito na Ala Hospitalar. E depois, nós já fizemos isso uma vez e você não pode ficar fazendo disso um hábito.

Mas, todas coisas boas tem que ter um fim e acabarem elas o fizeram. Madame Jeffries entrou e James teve que escapar antes que ela o visse. Então eu não o vejo faz 9 horas e 40 minutos, e eu não tenho certeza de quantos segundos (blasfêmia, eu sei, mas eu estava tão preocupada com a perda de sua presença que eu não pensei em marcar os segundos).

Eu estou ouvindo sons? Esse é o tic TAC do salto de 10 cm (Madame Jeffries)? É Mesmo! Que excitante, meu primeiro visitante desse lindo e ótimo dia. Talvez eu tenha tomado muitas pílulas de felicidade imaginárias.

"Bom dia, Madame Jeffries!" eu disse, de uma maneira muito feliz.

"Você parece bem acordada, Srta. Evans."

"Eu não consegui dormir."

"Pensando em alguém em particular?" Jeffries provocou com uma piscadela, me dando mais um pouco da horrorosa poção. Eu odeio essa horrível poção. Por que tem que ser tão nojenta?

"Eu? _Nunca_," eu respondi.

"Desculpe-me ter te dedurado aos professores," ela disse enquanto eu fazia as minhas caras por beber a poção (sorte que ela não sabe que o meu sentido de gosto foi anestesiado pelas poções anteriores e eu nem consigo mais sentir o gosto (agora é simplesmente o principio da coisa. Poção horrível, _calafrio_.)) "Mas foi bem óbvio que você tinha…'escapado' com você estando bem no meio do jogo e tal."

"É eu sei. Eu não queria ser vista, isso foi um acidente. Mas ainda, tudo ficou bem no final, não é? Eu tenho o meu homem." MEU HOMEM! Tantas coisas a dizer e tão pouco tempo para dizê-las (você sabe, uma vida inteira).

"Com certeza você pegou," madame Jeffries concordou, enquanto media meu pulso.

"Bem, é isso, Lily. Você está livre para sair."

"_O que?_ Eu posso ir? Tipo ir embora?"Isso é inesperado. É primeiro de abril; ela está me zombando? Eu não vou cair; não vou!

"Sim," Jeffries disse com um sorriso, "E deixe-me desculpar pelo mal entendido sobre você estar possuída. Mas você realmente fez parecer como se estivesse, querida."

"Não se preocupe," eu disse, praticamente pulando da cama e indo em direção a porta (Mas eu não estou caindo não, estou simplesmente... fingindo estar). Se eu me apressar eu posso tomar banho, me trocar, e tomar café da manhã com o James!

Eu corri pelos corredores até a torre da Grifinória. Eu lutei com a multidão no Salão Comunal (aparentemente a festa da vitória ainda estava a mil) e fui para o meu dormitório. Ally estava lá dentro e me olhou quando eu entrei.

"Hey, guria, quem te deixou fora do cativeiro? Ou você escapou _de novo?_"

"Eu fui liberada," Eu disse com um gesto de livre "Eu estou livre como um peixe dourado no oceano."

Ally riu, "Eu odeio te desanimar, Lily, mas isso não fez sentido algum."

"É o pensamento que conta no final," eu disse a ela "Então, Ally eu suponho que você não tenha falado com..."

"James?" ela disse, me cortando. Eu sou tão transparente? Ah, provavelmente.

"Sim eu falei com ele. Afinal de contas, ele é o namorado da minha melhor amiga. Na verdade," ela disse, parecendo pensar, "Eu não falei muito. Eu mais o ouvi listar suas muitas virtudes. Eu, sinceramente, não tinha idéia que você tinha tantas."

"Hey," eu disse indignadamente.

Ally sorriu e nós duas rimos.

"Nós temos que planejar um dia de garotas e chutar aqueles dois idiotas por um tempo. Parece que a gente nunca mais tem tempo uma pra outra." Ally disse, olhando para mim seriamente.

"Bom, você começou com o Sirius, boneca, então não Aponte dedos para mim. Eu queria passar tempo com você, mas você estava muito ocupada com as 'aulas secretas de francês'. Pelo menos eu não estou mantendo segredo," Eu disse a olhando feio. Eu ainda não acredito que ela fez isso! Ugh, eu estarei ofendida mais tarde.

"Você não conseguiria manter em segredo nem se quisesse, James seria tão óbvio sobre isso que todos saberiam num instante."

Eu rolei meus olhos. James é bem óbvio, mas eu também sou. Nós estamos apaixonados, então nos processe. Nós temos todo direito de ser óbvios e grudentos . Alguém deveria colocar isso nos Direitos do Homem (e Mulher (nós contamos também, seus porcos machistas!)).

"Então você estará se juntando a mim e aos meninos para o café da manhã? Eu, na verdade, consegui mandá-los para cama num horário decente, então eles devem seguir o chamado do estômago lá embaixo no Salão Principal a qualquer momento."

"Sim!" Okay, isso saiu um pouco excitado. Suspiro, por que todo mundo tem que rir de mim?

Então eu tomei o banho mais rápido do mundo (1.5 minutos, bate isso!) e me troquei com um jeans charmoso e uma camiseta.

Ally e eu descemos as escadas e em uma incrível maravilhosa coincidência (Eu amo o universo!) nós encontramos nossos favoritos (e únicos) namorados.

"James!" eu disse, excitadamente e praticamente me joguei em volta do pescoço dele. Ser exuberante é uma coisa boa, ou pelo menos eu continuo me dizendo isso.

"Bom dia, docinho, que te deixou sair da Ala Hospitalar?"

Por que todo mundo me pergunta isso? E 'docinho'? Eu sei que tem alguma coisa da comida rolando!

"Eu fui liberada," Eu disse, lhe jogando o meu olhar "eu te amo, mas você não está sendo muito legal,". Na verdade, eu acabei de inventar, com patente, então sem cópias.

Cara, ele está bem hoje. _Suspiro_, muita maravilhosidade muito cedo na manhã. Eu descansei minha cabeça no peito dele e me aconcheguei. É ruim estar obcecada em o ouvir respirando? Dentro, fora, dentro, fora, dentro, fora, isso é muito legal.. eu estou tão feliz que ninguém possa ouvir meus pensamentos. Exceto vocês, seus governantes pervertidos! Eu não esqueci de vocês, não vá pensando que esqueci, e quando eu o encontrar, você vai... vai se arrepender de espiar!

"Lily, querida, você está bem? Pronta para o café da manhã?" James disse, me empurrando um pouco para que pudesse olhar nos meus olhos.

"Oh... heh… sim." Caramba, eu esqueci que nós estávamos em public. Eu preciso adicionar isso na minha lista de coisas que eu tenho que me esforçar para poder ser mais normal e funcional nessa relação, e como pessoa em geral. Pelo menos eu não sou louca... ou mais que o normal.

O Salão Principal estava quase vazio. James e eu nos sentamos um do lado do outro e Sirius e Ally na nossa frente. Cara, eu acabei de perceber algo; Nós podemos ter encontros duplos! Super legal!

James está fazendo comer ser difícil. Ele não está fazendo nada exatamente, a não ser comer, mas é simplesmente tão maravilhoso (mesmo mastigando) que eu estou tendo trabalho em me concentrar para comer. Yummy linha do queixo masculina, cabelo macio...ratos, ele me pegou olhando... de novo.

"Sem fome?" ele perguntou, olhando para o meu prato cheio.

"Ah, não, eu estou" eu disse, olhando fracamente para o meu prato. Tenho que parar de encarar. Eu vou fingir que ele não está aqui . Eu não estou olhando para ele. Essa é a sombra dele? Eu estou olhando para ele, ah.

Ele sorriu para mim e cortou um pedaço de fruta do meu prato.

Ele vai comer a minha comida?

"Abre," James disse, balançando o garfo na minha cara.

Ele quer me ALIMENTAR! Mais bizarro ainda.

Eu hesitantemente abri minha boca e comi o pedaço de abacaxi.

James sorriu para mim e depois voltou para a sua comida. Eu às vezes me pergunto desse garoto;

"Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter te encontrado." Ele disse do nada, me surpreendendo com a boca cheia de torradinha.

Eu engoli e olhei pra ele.

"Você tem sorte de eu ter tido coragem de te falar eu te amo, então de verdade, se não fosse por mim nós não estaríamos juntos."

"Nem pensar, se não fosse eu ter deixado você saber que eu te amava nós não estaríamos juntos."

"Você não fez isso de propósito! E eu não teria escutado se eu não estivesse na Ala Hospitalar." Eu ganhei agora.

"Bem, você não estaria na Ala Hospitalar se você não tivesse me salvado, o que eu posso tomar o crédito já que eu estava em perigo."

"Isso é loucura, mas não importa porque se eu não tivesse sentado do seu lado , eu nunca teria levado a maldição no seu lugar."

"Mas eu nunca deixaria você sentar lá se não fosse pelos beijos que eu estava te dando."

"Você não pode ter todos os créditos disso, senhor. Eu tive a minha participação nesses."

"Não de primeira." O que não foi minha culpa. Eu ainda estava em negação.

"Bem, nem você na primeira."

"Então realmente, tudo isso vai até àquelas mesas soltas na sala de Transfiguração.

"Na verdade, eu acho que vai para o _whoosh_ que eu senti aquela manhã no café. Eu não seria tão atrapalhada se não fosse por isso." Eu tenho um ótimo ponto aí.

"Então, basicamente, vocês me devem agradecimentos e doces!" Sirius interrompeu.

"Huh?" James e eu seguimos. Isso não faz sentido algum.

"Bem, se eu não tivesse colocado aquele feitiço em você e na Lily, vocês dois nunca estariam juntos." Sirius disse, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo de se entender, e depois voltou a comer seus ovos como se ele não tivesse dito algo que pode mudar a vida de uma pessoa (sabe, como 'eu não sou sei pai', ou 'Darth Vader é seu pai')

"Feitiço?" James, Ally e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Na verdade, foi uma idéia inspiradora, de verdade." Sirius disse, completamente esquecendo o fato de que todo mundo estava em coma com a confusão, "Eu estava pensando em vocês dois e nos seus problemas quando simplesmente veio do nada. E se vocês _tivessem_ que resolver seus problemas? Mas então, eu não podia achar um jeito de fazer vocês resolverem. Então eu estava brincando com esses… ahem," (Sirius está vermelho agora) "... animaizinhos que a querida Ally me deu e eu pensei, "E se eles ficassem se beijando o tempo todo?" Então eu joguei um feitiço em vocês que basicamente põe imãs na boca de vocês. Então se vocês ficassem muito perto um do outro, bam, beijos. Basicamente," ele disse, mexendo nos dedos como um psiquiatra louco,"eu transformei vocês em Kiss-Kiss Ursos."

Eu só fiquei olhando para o Sirius, de boca aberta. Ele acabou de falar o que eu acho que ele falou? Ele _tem _um par de Ursos Kiss-Kiss? Bem, eu nunca teria imaginado, ele parece um homem tão másculo. Eu amo ursos Kiss-Kiss; eles são tão adoráveis. Eu, na verdade, tenho um par de Alces Kiss-Kiss, Homem de neve Kiss-Kiss, e porquinhos Kiss-Kiss. Eles tem ias nos narizes/bocas então eles se beijam e têm velcro na mão, então eles també ficam de mãos dadas! Tão fofo!

Espera… ele disse que nos tornou em Ursos Kiss-Kiss?

"EU SABIA!"

Todo mundo olhou para mim e eu corei. Mas ainda… eu sabia!

"Eu sabia que tinha imãs nas nossa bocas. Essa era a minha teoria. Eu imaginei que eram imãs ou nossas cabeças estava amarradas juntas por cordas!"

"Espera," eu disse, um horrível pensamento passando pela minha cabeça. "Você quer dizer, que a única razão pela qual nos beijamos foi por causa dos imãs?" Oh Deus. E se nós não nos amamos de verdade? Eu o amo; eu sei que amo. Eu só não entendo isso.

"Não seja ridícula," Sirius disse, com um sorriso humorado, "O feitiço acabou bem antes da sua queda na mesa de Adivinhação. Eu achei que isso deixou bem claro que vocês foram feitos um pro outro. Amor verdadeiro, tudo por minha causa. Eu sou maravilhoso ou o que?"

"E metido," Ally disse o cutucando.

Isso com certeza coloca a minha vida numa nova perspectiva. Pelo menos eu sou só meio louca. Meio.

Eu olhei para James e ele sorriu e balançou os ombros em um jeito "o que você pode fazer, ele é só meu louco melhor amigo."

Eu sorri também e me inclinei para um beijo. Eu não sei o que o Sirius quis dizer com o feitiço acabando. Isso parece bem magnético para mim. Afinal de contas quem pode vencer as forces da física? Eu amo física!

"Ei, então por serviços prestados eu posso ser o padrinho no casamento? Eu vou dar o melhor discurso de padrinho do mundo, eu juro! E também padrinho do menino. Eu vou ser o padrinho né? Só do primeiro mini-Potter, depois disso, Remus pode ter um também, mas eu quero o primeiro!"

Bem… com 8 nós temos o bastante para dar a volta.

**FIM**


End file.
